


Entre as trevas e a luz

by magalud



Series: Moreen [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Double Life, Drama, F/M, Romance, Snape is full of surprises, Spy Snape
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 56,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma surpresa aguarda Kingsley Shacklebolt. A partir daí, nunca mais nada será o mesmo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimentos: Jana leu a primeira parte. Ivi e Bela-chan leram tudo, corrigiram tudo! Merecem prêmios só por isso.  
> Avisos: Essa fic tem como prólogo e pano de fundo outras duas chamadas "Chá com Moreen" e "Jantares Silenciosos". Você não precisa ler para entender essa aqui, mas eu vou amar você se ler! E não se esqueça: essa foi concebida ANTES das outras duas.  
> Observação: A homenagem a Machado de Assis foi inconsciente, eu juro!  
> Dedicação: Essa fic é dedicada a Elisabeth Snape, uma pessoa que faz muita falta no fandom. Eu acho que ela gostaria dessa fic.  
> Notas: Essa fic participou do SnapeFest 2006, em homenagem ao Half-Blood Prince.

As coisas pareciam estar chegando a uma trégua, finalmente. Kingsley Shacklebolt não tinha ilusões que em breve o intervalo de paz seria quebrado. Ele suspirou e olhou para fora, observando a rua Downing. O mítico número 10 daquela rua mal suspeitava das ameaças sutis que cercavam o mundo Muggle. Mas nem o mito do endereço onde se localizava a sede do governo britânico poderia fazer a diferença. Havia complicações políticas cercando o primeiro-ministro Muggle e também algumas situações delicadas de assuntos internacionais com os alemães. Com alguma sorte, os franceses poderiam intermediar a disputa.

 

Depois do incêndio que matara uma família inteira no interior, Kingsley temia o pior. O Ministério da Magia concluíra que tinha sido um ataque de Comensais. Os malditos não tinham desistido da luta nem depois da queda de Lord Voldemort. Sim, porque Voldemort havia sido derrotado por Harry Potter. De novo, diga-se de passagem. Dumbledore tinha ajudado mesmo de além do túmulo.

 

Mas agora era preciso lidar com a "limpeza". E com os recalcitrantes. Eles sabiam quantos Comensais não tinham sido localizados, só não sabiam quantos tinham fugido ou morrido. E o ministro Rufus Scrimgeour não descansaria enquanto não soubesse o destino de cada um deles, um por um.

 

Foi interrompido pela entrada de seu novo assistente. Larry alguma coisa, um funcionário público de último escalão que tinha sido designado para assisti-lo há cerca de 20 dias, entrou no gabinete após uma respeitosa batidinha na porta.

 

– Sr. Shacklebolt? Desculpe interromper, mas há uma moça aqui para vê-lo. Diz que o assunto é particular.

 

– Uma moça? – Kingsley franziu o cenho e Larry discretamente saiu da frente da porta para que ele pudesse entrever a moça em questão esperando na ante-sala.

 

Estava sentada no sofá, e o mago viu apenas que ela possuía os cabelos avermelhados lisos com cachos suaves na ponta, o rosto jovem tentando espiar para dentro do gabinete com uma expressão ansiosa. Era uma completa desconhecida. Nem podia ser diferente: Kingsley não tinha por hábito ter romances com moças Muggles.

 

Kingsley gesticulou para Larry se aproximar. O rapaz fechou a porta e ouviu:

 

– Como ela chegou até aqui? Quem é ela?

 

– Pelo que ela deixou escapar, ela tem procurado pelo senhor há tempos. Não quer ver mais ninguém, falou especificamente em seu nome. Se me permite, parece desesperada.

 

– Não faço ideia de quem seja – Kingsley estava intrigado. – Ela diz que o assunto é particular?

 

– Sim, senhor. Eu achei indelicado tentar saber mais – O assistente deu de ombros.

 

– Entendo, Larry. Vou falar com ela. Ela parece estar querendo pedir algum favor, provavelmente para algum familiar. Se for o caso, é bom deixar de sobreaviso aquele assessor, er, Cummings, na Casa dos Comuns.

 

– Vou providenciar, senhor. Algo mais?

 

– Não, mas espere alguns minutos antes de deixá-la entrar. E fique perto do interfone. Posso precisar de você repentinamente.

 

– Sim, senhor. Com licença.

 

Além de todas as preocupações que tinha, Kingsley ainda ia ter que lidar com uma mulher maluca em seu gabinete. Provavelmente indicada por algum político. Estranho que o procurasse. Bom, fosse quem fosse, ele provavelmente a despacharia em tempo recorde.

 

– Kingsley Shacklebolt?

 

Ele armou seu melhor sorriso para saudar a moça:

 

– Entre, por favor, sente-se.

 

A moça veio apertar-lhe a mão visivelmente grata, os olhos verdes doces e cheios de calor:

 

– Obrigada por me receber, Sr. Shacklebolt. Nem posso acreditar que finalmente estou falando com o senhor. Venho tentando há tanto tempo, mas falar com um político é tão complicado, ainda mais eu, que não sou parente de ninguém importante...

 

– A senhora veio até aqui por indicação de alguém? Talvez eu conheça quem indicou meu nome.

 

– Espero que sim. – Ela não parecia ter 30 anos, ele calculou, e tinha aquele olhar ingênuo e abençoado dos Muggles legítimos. – Quem me recomendou ao senhor foi Severus Snape. Conhece-o, não?

 

Kingsley usou de seus reflexos de Auror imediatamente para olhar a mulher com mais atenção. Sem demonstrar qualquer emoção, manteve o sorriso e indagou, tentando parecer o mais casual possível:

 

– A senhora o conhece?

 

– É meu marido – disse a moça, parecendo emocionada. Kingsley não deixou transparecer o choque diante da informação. – Sou Helena Snape. Ele me pediu para vê-lo como último recurso. Mas... é que... – Ela tentava controlar as fortes emoções, apertando com força a bolsa contra seu corpo. – Eu estou desesperada. Desculpe, Sr. Shacklebolt, mas... – Ela agora tentava sem sucesso controlar as lágrimas. – Mas não sei mais a quem recorrer.

 

– Por favor, senhora, tenha calma. Aceitaria um chá? Talvez um copo d'água? – Ele tirou uma caixinha de lencinhos de papel na gaveta e colocou-a em cima da mesa, sempre de olho na moça. – Tome.

 

Ela retirou um, as mãos trêmulas, e secou as lágrimas, parecendo constrangida, engolindo os soluços.

 

– Mais uma vez me desculpe. Normalmente não sou assim... Mas... é que... Tem sido... muito difícil para mim...

 

Ela trazia olheiras no rosto e retorcia as mãos muito magras, como se tivesse perdido muito peso rapidamente. Aquilo poderia ser uma encenação muito bem elaborada, pensou Shacklebolt. Até ele descobrir se aquela mulher era uma impostora, ele decidiu manter o papel do político simpático.

 

– Por que não tenta me inteirar da situação? Vamos ver o que se pode fazer. Diga-me tudo o que puder.

 

– Meu marido sumiu e eu não sei mais a quem recorrer. Faz tempo desde que eu tive notícias dele, mas isso nunca me preocupou antes. Contudo, desde a morte da tia Moreen, eu perdi o contato com ele.

 

– Sua tia tinha contato com ele?

 

– Não, Moreen era tia dele. Irmã de sua mãe Eileen, já falecida.

 

– Não sabia que Snape tinha uma tia.

 

– Esse era um segredo – confirmou a moça, agora retorcendo o lencinho de papel nas mãos. – O pai dela a expulsou de casa e a levou a um orfanato quando ela era uma garotinha. Severus também escondeu nossa relação de seu pai e do povo dele.

 

– O povo dele? A senhora sabe sobre o povo dele?

 

Ela assentiu, os olhos cheios de confiança:

 

– Sim. Ele me contou tudo sobre os rom. Ele tinha que manter tudo em segredo para o povo dele não descobrir. Até nosso casamento tinha que ser segredo. Sabe, ele correria risco de vida se alguém descobrisse que ele se casou com uma moça não-rom. Descobri depois que todo aquele não-cigano é chamado por eles de gadjô.

 

Cigano? Snape tinha dito à moça que ele era cigano?

 

– Por isso – ela continuou – é que ele escolheu ser professor de Química num internato no interior. Parece que é uma escola muito tradicional, tanto que não aceita professores casados. Ele era obrigado a esconder o fato de que era casado e passava todo o ano escolar no internato. Nós nos comunicávamos através do diretor da escola. Por isso, estou acostumada a ficar sem a companhia de meu marido durante muito tempo. Só nos feriados prolongados ele podia ficar em casa, como Natal, Páscoa... Mas há dois verões ele chegou em casa dizendo que havia uma séria crise e só pôde ficar uns poucos dias. Parecia muito preocupado. Disse que muito provavelmente ele não poderia se comunicar comigo, mas eu deveria contatar Tia Moreen para que ela transmitisse meus recados ao diretor da escola. Se eu não conseguisse falar com ela, deveria contatar diretamente o diretor. Se nem ele eu conseguisse, então, como último recurso, eu deveria tentar vir aqui, à sede do governo, e falar com o senhor, e o senhor me explicaria tudo e que eu poderia confiar no senhor. Foi a última vez que o vi. Verão passado, ele mandou um recado dizendo que as coisas tinham piorado e ele só poderia vir para casa no final do ano escolar. Reiterou as instruções e pediu-me para esperá-lo no verão. Eu esperei. Mas as aulas já terminaram há mais de três meses e ele não deu qualquer notícia. Tia Moreen morreu em outubro passado e eu avisei o diretor de sua morte. Ele me respondeu que passou o recado a Severus, mas meu marido não me respondeu. Há dois meses mandei uma carta para o diretor, mas ele não me respondeu. Mandei mais duas depois disso, sem resposta. Então eu tive que vir vê-lo, Sr. Shacklebolt. O senhor é a minha última esperança de saber algo sobre meu marido. Se não, vou ter que procurar essa escola e ir até lá, por mais que Severus tenha me pedido para não fazer isso. Se nada disso der certo, vou à polícia e aos hospitais... e também aos necrotérios.

 

Ela inspirou fortemente e Kingsley teve a inspiração de encher um copo d'água e entregar a ela, que aceitou, grata. O Auror ouvira atentamente a história que ela contara e nada indicava que ela estivesse mentindo. Mas as probabilidades eram mínimas. Tudo era tão inacreditável.

 

– Então conhece o diretor da escola?

 

– Sim, o nome dele é Albus Dumbledore – ela disse sem hesitar. – Esteve na nossa casa certa ocasião. Eu o adorei, ele é um senhor de idade avançada, mas muito lúcido e excêntrico. Severus ficou nervoso quando soube, provavelmente achando que seu emprego estava ameaçado. Meu marido sempre foi muito protetor com a família. Conhece meu marido, Sr. Shacklebolt?

 

– Sim, eu o conheço. Por isso estou um tanto espantado. Ele jamais mencionou que tivesse uma família.

 

– Ele nos manteve escondidos, disse, para nosso próprio bem. O avô dele era um homem poderoso no povo dele e muito terrível. Severus nunca me disse, mas acho que ele pode ser um Príncipe. Sabe como os ciganos têm uma realeza, de reis e príncipes? Acho que por isso Severus temia tanto que nos descobrissem. Ele deve ser um Príncipe.

 

Oh, droga, pensou Kingsley. Snape tinha contado uma lista de mentiras que parecia aumentar a cada minuto. Ele olhou-a cada vez mais penalizado.

 

A pobre garota. Enganada por Severus Snape.

 

Kingsley olhou para ela com outros olhos, procurando analisá-la. Sim, ela era jovem e talvez fosse mais ingênua ainda do que aparentava. Mas seus sentimentos devem ter transparecido, porque ela ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele, determinada:

 

– Olhe, não pense que eu sou boba. Normalmente, não sou assim, mas não estou nos meus melhores dias. Sei que Severus tem muitos segredos e ele provavelmente me contou algumas mentiras. Mas foi tudo para nos proteger. Severus me ama, eu sei disso. Mesmo mentindo, sei que ele jamais me abandonaria voluntariamente. Ele não pode vir até mim, posso sentir isso. Ele sabe que eu sou sozinha, que eu não tenho ninguém e ele teria vindo até mim se pudesse. Eu confio nele totalmente.

 

– Isso é... admirável. Parece ter muita confiança nele. Mas tem certeza de que o conhece mesmo?

 

– Ah, eu já ia esquecendo. – Ela abriu a bolsa. – Ele me disse que trouxesse uma coisa, que o senhor provavelmente deveria ver.

 

Entregou um documento e Kingsley examinou-o. Era uma certidão de casamento Muggle, em nome de Severus Prince Snape e Helena Anne Snape, _née_ Sharp, completamente legal. O casamento era verdadeiro.

 

– Parece que Severus pensou em tudo – disse Kingsley, pensativo. Ele tinha que tomar uma decisão rapidamente. – Confesso estar um pouco surpreso de que ele tenha pedido que viesse me procurar. Não somos particularmente amigos.

 

– O senhor é minha última esperança. Não faz idéia das milhares de coisas horríveis que me passaram pela cabeça: que o povo dele o seqüestrou, que ele está em coma em algum lugar, que ele possa estar morto... – Ela recomeçou a verter lágrimas.

 

E Kingsley tomou uma decisão. Uma decisão arriscada, mas seus instintos lhe diziam que era a mais correta.

 

– Se eu lhe disser onde Severus Snape está, a senhora está disposta a saber de toda a verdade sobre seu marido? Mesmo que isso doa muito e a senhora perca a confiança nele?

 

– Sabe onde Severus está? – Os olhos verdes brilharam.

 

– A senhora não respondeu a minha pergunta.

 

– Sim. – A resposta foi sem hesitação e sem dúvida. – Confio em meu marido. Pode me falar o que tiver que falar sobre ele.

 

– Não aqui. Vamos para um lugar seguro. Daqui para frente, também terá que confiar em mim. Vou lhe pedir que faça o que eu disser por agora, sem perguntas, e na hora certa suas dúvidas serão respondidas. Isso é de extrema importância. Pode fazer isso?

 

– Sim. Sim, eu posso. – Ela parecia um pouco assustada, mas por outro lado parecia realmente ter ganhado uma dose de esperança e ânimo. – O senhor foi recomendado por Severus, então ele confia no senhor. Se ele confia, eu confio também.

 

Imaginando se teria tomado a decisão correta, Kingsley assentiu e dirigiu-se ao interfone:

 

– Larry?

 

– Sim, senhor? – veio a voz pelo aparelho.

 

– Preciso do arquivo da pasta 12GP imediatamente. Cancele todos os meus compromissos de hoje. Preciso que avise Williamson que ficarei o dia fora. Ah, claro, e também passe o recado para o gabinete do Primeiro-Ministro. Infelizmente meu celular está sem bateria e não poderei ser encontrado nas próximas horas. Entendeu tudo ou quer que eu repita alguma coisa?

 

Ele ainda tinha o dedo pressionado no interfone quando a porta se abriu e Larry entrou, esfogueado, com um volume nas mãos:

 

– A pasta 12GP, senhor. Transmitirei os recados em seguida.

 

– Vou precisar sair com a Srta. Sharp para um assunto realmente urgente e inadiável. – Kingsley deixou a pasta na sua mesa enquanto punha o casaco. – Pronta, senhorita?

 

Ela se ergueu prontamente:

 

– Sim, Sr. Shacklebolt.

 

– Então vamos – Ele recolheu a pasta. – Anote os recados, por favor, Larry.

 

– Sim, senhor. Boa sorte.

 


	2. Admirável mundo novo

Kingsley abriu a pasta 12GP no meio da rua, de lá tirou um pequeno pedaço de papel muito gasto e olhou a moça que o acompanhava. A seu favor, Helena tinha se mostrado ser extremamente obediente. Seus olhos verdes o olhavam cheios de curiosidade, mas, fiel a sua promessa, ela não tinha feito uma pergunta desde que eles deixaram o número de 10 de Downing Street, a sede do governo britânico.

 

Ele parou de andar e deu um ultimato:

 

– Srta. Sharp, essa é sua última chance de desistir de tudo. Posso levá-la de volta para casa, ou para onde quiser, e não se fala mais nisso. Mas se decidir ir em frente, devo avisá-la: isso vai mudar tudo o que sabe sobre Severus Snape. É um caminho sem volta. Meus termos continuam: deve fazer o que eu mandar, sem perguntas. Não deve mencionar Severus até que eu permita.

 

– Posso fazer uma pergunta antes de responder, uma só?

 

– Talvez eu possa responder, talvez eu não possa – ele avisou. – Pergunte.

 

– Só quero saber uma coisa: Severus está vivo?

 

Ele fechou os olhos, respirando fundo enquanto pensava se respondia, se mentia ou se nada dizia. Decidiu responder a verdade:

 

– Sim, ele está vivo. Mas não posso lhe dizer nada além disso.

 

Os olhos verdes dela brilharam, cheios de lágrimas, e ela respondeu, determinada:

 

– Então, vamos em frente.

 

 _Corajosa_ , pensou Kingsley, com uma pontada de admiração. Ele pegou o pedaço de papel e entregou a ela:

 

– Preciso que você leia o que está escrito nesse papel.

 

Ela obedeceu e Kingsley observou o rosto dela transformar-se quando o Feitiço Fidelius começou a operar e uma casa simplesmente pareceu brotar no meio das outras da rua residencial de Londres. Kingsley aproveitou o estado de estupefação da moça e incentivou:

 

– Vamos, vamos entrar logo antes que nos vejam.

 

Como previra, ele precisou ajudá-la a andar. E sua mente não tinha mais qualquer dúvida.

 

Ele era uma autêntica Muggle. E não sabia de nada sobre seu marido. Kingsley sentiu-se como se estivesse tirando a inocência de uma criança – o que não estava longe de ser verdade.

 

Ele bateu à porta e Remus Lupin atendeu, parecendo intrigado ao vê-lo ali.

 

– Kingsley? – Ele olhou para a moça, erguendo a sobrancelha.

 

– Olá, Remus. Quero que conheça Helena Sharp. Podemos entrar? Isso pode demorar um pouco.

 

– Claro. – Deixou que os dois passassem, discretamente olhando a moça. – Prazer, madame.

 

– O prazer é meu. – Ela arriscou um sorriso tímido quando entrou, olhando para a casa com curiosidade.

 

Nymphadora Tonks chegou alegremente à porta, seu cabelo rosa-choque espetado e curto tornando-a ainda mais jovem do que já era. Sorriu para os recém-chegados:

 

– Oi, Kingsley! Quem é sua amiga?

 

– Esta é Helena Sharp. Srta. Sharp, conheça Nymphadora Tonks.

 

– Meus amigos me chamam de Tonks. Hei, você está bem? King, ela parece meio pálida.

 

– Preciso da ajuda de vocês. Harry está aí?

 

– Não, ele foi à Toca. O que está acontecendo?

 

– É melhor nos sentarmos, porque temos muito o que explicar à Srta. Sharp. Quem sabe na cozinha? Tonks, eu abusaria de sua boa vontade se pedisse um chá para nós?

 

– Claro que não. Venha, querida. Posso chamar você de Helena?

 

– Claro.

 

– Ah – interveio Lupin –, só mantenha a voz baixa, por favor. Pode acordar... coisas desagradáveis.

 

Mas foi tarde demais. A porta da frente bateu e o pior aconteceu.

 

O retrato da Sra. Black começou a gritar as maiores imprecações possíveis. Helena deu um pulo tão grande de susto que esbarrou em Tonks, que por sua vez num reflexo, pulou para o lado, derrubando uma ânfora de canto no hall de entrada. O objeto de barro caiu e quebrou-se.

 

– Oh, meu Deus – disse Helena, de olhos muito arregalados. – Desculpe! Mas... Eu podia jurar... É como se... se o _retrato_ estivesse falando!...

 

– MALDITOS SANGUE-RUIM DESTRUINDO A CASA DE MEUS ANCESTRAIS! – gritava a Sra. Black. – A MANSÃO DESSACRALIZADA PELA GENTÁLIA QUE AGORA VIVE AQUI! SANGUE-RUIM! TRAIDORES DE SANGUE!

 

– Não deixe que ela a assuste – disse Lupin, correndo até o quadro. – Nympha, querida, dê um jeito no vaso e leve nossa convidada até a cozinha. Kingsley, me ajude aqui, por favor.

 

Kingsley podia ver o quanto Helena estava assustada, ainda mais agora que ela havia se dado conta de que a gritaria vinha mesmo do quadro. Mas ela efetivamente ficou em estado de choque quando Tonks, sem a menor cerimônia, puxou sua varinha e apontou para o vaso espatifado no chão:

 

– _Reparo_!

 

O vaso simplesmente se emendou todo. _Sozinho._ Os olhos arregalados, a pele sem cor, os músculos paralisados, Helena mal ouviu quando Tonks se voltou para ela:

 

– Você está bem?

 

– E-eu... eu... Não!... É... um _retrato_!... E ... o vaso!...

 

– Do que é que você está falando? – A moça de cabelos cor de rosa parecia estupefata.

 

– Tonks – interveio Kingsley, sem interromper os esforços para fechar o retrato da Sra. Black –, ela é Muggle.

 

Houve um momento mudo de espanto entre os presentes, incluindo Helena e a pintura na parede. Mas durou um momento só. O retrato perdeu completamente as estribeiras:

 

– UMA _MUGGLE_ NA CASA DE MEUS ANCESTRAIS!! **_MUGGLE!!_** É O FIM DOS TEMPOS!! ISSO É QUE OS HERDEIROS DAQUELE INFELIZ DE MEU FILHO FAZEM! NENHUM BLACK AUTÊNTICO SOBREVIVEU! NEM MESMO AQUELE TRAIDOR DO SANGUE TERIA A OUSADIA DE TRAZER UM MUGGLE PARA ESSA CASA! UM ABSURDO! UM INSULTO!

 

Tonks passou os braços em volta de Helena, que tremia feito uma vara verde, e suavemente a guiou para a cozinha no porão. Colocou-a sentada e conjurou um copo, dizendo:

 

– Tome, querida. É água com açúcar. Acalma os nervos.

 

Helena tremia tanto que a água estava molhando toda a mesa.

 

– E-eu... O q-q-que... N-nunca...

 

– Seria melhor dar uma poção a você. Mas por que Kingsley trouxe você para cá? Não entendo.

 

– E-ele não me d-disse – respondeu Helena sinceramente. – Eu mal entendo o que está acontecendo aqui.

 

– Querida, aqui somos todos bruxos. Fazemos mágica e temos poderes. Eu entendo o que está passando. Meu pai também é Muggle. Foi um choque e tanto quando ele descobriu que minha mãe era bruxa, pelo que eu ouvi. Geralmente, não nos mostramos para Muggles, por isso eu não sei o motivo pelo qual Kingsley quis que você soubesse. Vocês estão namorando ou coisa assim?

 

– Não! – Helena parecia escandalizada. – Eu só o conheci hoje. Mas eu não entendo. O que é... um Mu...M-Mugol?

 

– Muggle – Tonks corrigiu. – É o nome que damos para pessoas como você, que não têm magia. Ou você tem alguma magia?

 

Helena abanou a cabeça, começando a parecer angustiada. – Não, claro que não. Eu... nem sei se isso tudo é real...

 

O berreiro na entrada tinha parado e Kingsley logo entrou com Lupin na cozinha. De algum modo, ele sentiu os olhos de Helena o procurando, como se buscassem conforto de uma pessoa amiga – ou pelo menos conhecida. Estranho que ela buscasse conforto nele, geralmente esse papel cabia a Lupin.

 

– Acredite, é real – garantiu Lupin, sentando-se à mesa. – Você mesma viu o que aconteceu com o vaso.

 

Ela olhou para Kingsley, os olhos cheios de dúvidas, e ele explicou:

 

– Vivemos entre vocês de maneira totalmente escondida e acho que você pode imaginar o motivo. O Ministério da Magia é a autoridade de nosso mundo e eu trabalho num setor desse Ministério junto ao Primeiro-Ministro Muggle. Precisa entender, Helena, que estivemos numa guerra terrível até pouco tempo. Ainda estamos lidando com as conseqüências. Há revoltosos à solta, praticando crimes horríveis. O Muggle comum, às vezes, é informado de desastres naturais que não são tão naturais assim: incêndios, explosões, avalanches.

 

– Oh meu Deus... – Ela olhou para os demais, a voz trêmula.

 

– A guerra foi iniciada por um terrível bruxo das trevas há quase 20 anos – continuou Kingsley. – Mas ele soube de uma profecia de que poderia ser derrotado por alguém que tinha nascido há pouco tempo. Ele tentou matar esse menino, que era apenas um bebê, e foi derrotado. Todos pensavam que ele tinha sido destruído, mas ele voltou há quatro anos. E recomeçou o seu reinado de terror. O rapaz que ele tinha tentado matar quando bebê conseguiu, afinal, destruí-lo. Isso faz pouco tempo. Mas seus seguidores ainda estão à solta.

 

Kingsley olhou para Lupin e Tonks, que o encaravam, ainda sem saber direito o que pensar da presença daquela Muggle ali. Pelo menos eles resolveram respeitar seu modo de agir e mantiveram-se calados. Ele sentiu que Helena absorvia cada palavra com atenção e provavelmente estava ansiosa para fazer perguntas. Ele decidiu evitar algumas delas dizendo:

 

– Albus Dumbledore era o líder das forças que resistiam a esse bruxo. Ele foi assassinado. – A moça não evitou soltar uma exclamação abafada. – Felizmente, isso não impediu que o bruxo das trevas fosse destruído. Todos nós aqui (Lupin, Tonks, eu, e outros) lutamos contra ele nessa guerra e ainda estamos lutando contra esses recalcitrantes. Esta casa continua sendo o quartel-general dessas forças, reunidas na chamada Ordem da Fênix. O dono desta casa é o rapaz sobre o qual lhe falei antes. Seu nome é Harry Potter. Eu gostaria que você o conhecesse. Por isso eu a trouxe para cá, mas ele saiu.

 

– Eu lamento tanto pelo Prof. Dumbledore...

 

– Sim, todo o mundo bruxo lamentou terrivelmente. Dumbledore era um símbolo, uma referência. Ele estava há décadas como diretor da Escola de Hogwarts, uma escola de bruxaria e feitiçaria. Muitas pessoas se sentiram extremamente vulneráveis com sua morte. Ainda mais devido às circunstâncias de seu falecimento. Helena, eu quero que você ouça com atenção o que eu vou dizer. Dumbledore foi morto na escola, por um dos professores. – Kingsley lançou um olhar penetrante para ela, como se avisasse. – Esse professor passou um ano inteiro foragido, mas foi preso na mesma ocasião em que o bruxo das trevas foi derrotado. Agora ele está na prisão. Seu nome é Severus Snape.

 

Parecia impossível, mas Helena ficou ainda mais pálida. Kingsley decidiu continuar antes que ela fizesse qualquer pergunta:

 

– Snape serviu na Ordem da Fênix durante muitos anos como espião. Ele era um dos bruxos das trevas, mas se voltou para o lado de Dumbledore há muitos anos. Nem preciso dizer que nem todo mundo tinha convicção de que Snape realmente tinha mudado de lado, mas Dumbledore tinha confiança irrestrita nele. Não houve dúvidas de que Snape realmente assassinou Dumbledore, pois testemunhas presenciaram o ato. – Helena abafou um soluço, as lágrimas rolando por seu rosto muito branco. – Ele foi caçado durante meses. Mas Dumbledore deixou provas de que Snape continuava espionando para o nosso lado e atuava como infiltrado. Infelizmente, as provas de Dumbledore não foram muito convincentes para o Ministério da Magia. Mas na batalha final, Harry recebeu ajuda de Snape para vencer o Lord das Trevas.

 

Lupin dirigiu-se a Helena e esclareceu:

 

– Esse Lord se chamava Lord Voldemort. Mas ele era tão temido que ninguém pronunciava o seu nome, um hábito que ainda hoje nem todos largaram.

 

Kingsley teve a decência de ficar constrangido.

 

– É verdade. Desculpe, eu tenho que me acostumar a falar o nome dele. De qualquer modo, atendendo aos últimos desejos de Dumbledore, alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix têm tentado construir uma defesa para Snape. Mas não tem sido fácil: o nome de Snape tem sido odiado por todo e qualquer bruxo como sendo um traidor vil e desprezível. Em breve, ele pode virar um vocábulo, como aconteceu com Vidkun Quisling e Benedict Arnold. Reputadamente, ele é o último de sua família, o que é uma bênção. Se ele tivesse algum parente, ele seria perseguido. A velha casa de seu avô, em Spinner’s End, onde ele costumava guardar seus livros, foi queimada por um grupo mais exaltado. A prisão está em alerta constante contra a possibilidade de linchamento. Portanto, a dificuldade agora é que, mesmo que Snape não seja culpado, inocentá-lo pode ser um problema político para o Ministério. Pode haver uma revolta popular.

 

Helena afundou a cabeça entre as mãos e entregou-se ao choro copioso, incapaz de se controlar por mais tempo. Lupin e Tonks olharam interrogativamente para Kingsley, que pesadamente suspirou e apresentou:

 

– Apresento a vocês a Sra. Severus Snape. Helena Snape, para ser mais exato.

 

Os dois se viraram para ela, surpresos. Ela não ergueu a cabeça, ainda soluçando baixinho. E uma voz atrás deles confessou:

 

– Por _*isso*_ eu jamais teria esperado.

 

Kingsley se virou para ver quem tinha acabado de entrar na cozinha. Era o dono da casa.

 

Harry Potter.

 

 


	3. Ainda em choque

Helena ainda estava em choque quando viu o rapaz encará-la. Ela mal tinha se dado conta da chegada de uma outra pessoa, sua cabeça girando em vários níveis.

 

Parecia que ela estava no meio de um sonho, ou melhor – de um pesadelo terrível que parecia não ter jeito de terminar. Só o que ela queria era notícias de seu marido, da pessoa com quem tinha se casado por amor há tantos anos e achava que conhecia. Achava, no passado.

 

Ao vir a Londres em busca de notícias, Helena tinha imaginado o pior cenário: que ele estivesse morto, que sua gente o tivesse seqüestrado, que ele tivesse uma amante, talvez até uma segunda família. Ela fora criada no campo, na vida simples longe da cidade, então ela se achava um tanto quanto ingênua. Mas não era burra.

 

Sempre soubera que Severus estava lhe escondendo algo. Todos aqueles anos. Mas jamais podia suspeitar em algo daquela natureza.

 

As informações que recebera desde que conhecera Kingsley Shacklebolt tinham abalado tudo em que acreditava. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, ela tivera um choque tão grande, nem quando seu avô morrera. Naquela ocasião, ela imaginou que não superaria o trauma. Desta vez, Helena tinha ainda menos convicção de que fosse se recuperar. Na verdade, nada seria como antes. Tudo estava mudado.

 

Sua mente parecia presa entre dois estados simultâneos e paradoxais: entupida de informações e totalmente vazia. Seu corpo não reagia, ela apenas chorava, ou melhor, choramingava baixinho. Mal tomou consciência de uma pessoa que passava os braços em torno dela, buscando dar-lhe consolo. Havia pessoas falando à sua volta, mas ela também mal se dava conta, os barulhos aparecendo como ruído de fundo em sua cabeça.

 

Foi então que alguém colocou um copo em suas mãos e insistiu que ela bebesse o conteúdo. Helena obedeceu. Era uma cocção qualquer, uma que a fez lembrar de Severus – ele vivia fazendo chás e usando ervas. Afinal, ele era um professor de Ciências, não era?

 

De repente, ela se voltou para o Sr. Shacklebolt e perguntou, num impulso:

 

– O que ele lecionava?

 

Tonks, que a abraçava, não entendeu:

 

– Como?

 

– Severus – insistiu Helena. – O que ele lecionava na escola?

 

O rapaz recém-chegado respondeu:

 

– Ele deu aula de Poções durante muitos anos. No último ano, deu aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Era a sua especialidade.

 

Helena sorriu docemente, tentando secar as lágrimas:

 

– Ele me dizia que lecionava Ciências. Química, especialmente, mas um pouco de Biologia também. Poções... é o que eu estou pensando?

 

Mais uma vez, ela dirigiu a pergunta a Shacklebolt, que respondeu, tentando sorrir:

 

– Acho que sim. Ele mexia com caldeirões. Usava ingredientes mágicos também.

 

Ela arriscou uma piada:

 

– Como asas de morcego e unha de dragão?

 

Os olhos do negro tinham um brilho suave de empatia e pena:

 

– Eu sei que para você parece brincadeira, mas...

 

– Não, parece surreal, só isso. – Helena respirou fundo e fez a pergunta que temia fazer. – Vocês têm pena de morte? Ele vai ser condenado à morte? É isso que estão tentando me dizer, que Severus vai ser executado?

 

Tonks pegou a mão dela e garantiu:

 

– Não. Não, querida, não há pena de morte. Mas há pena de prisão perpétua. E o crime de Snape se enquadra nessa hipótese.

 

Helena sentiu os olhos arderem novamente e indagou:

 

– Sei que não sou a melhor pessoa para perguntar, mas... não há chance de algum engano? Eu... eu... não posso acreditar. Desculpem, mas... Essas testemunhas não podem ter se enganado?

 

Todos olharam para o rapaz, que encarou Helena com um brilho tão intenso que a moça sentiu algo no corpo:

 

– Não há engano. Eu vi com meus próprios olhos. Eu estava lá. Snape assassinou Dumbledore.

 

As palavras acertaram Helena como adagas no coração. Ela abaixou os olhos, sentindo-se totalmente derrotada, como nunca antes na vida. Seu coração parecia querer se afundar dentro de seu peito e as lágrimas não eram consolo, não levavam sua dor para fora.

 

Pois ela sabia que aquelas pessoas não estavam mentindo.

 

Ela era casada com um assassino.

 

O homem que amava, a quem dedicara sua vida, havia tirado uma vida.

 

O homem chamado Lupin, que parecia tão gentil, ergueu-se, dizendo:

 

– É melhor deitar um pouco. A poção que tomou deve fazer efeito em breve e...

 

Helena reagiu, tentando afastar-se dele:

 

– Não!... Não, não posso me deitar!... Tenho que voltar para meu hotel, ligar para minha casa, dar notícias...

 

Lupin continuou tentando acalmá-la:

 

– A senhora vai se acalmar quando a poção fizer efeito. Poderá descansar um pouco, vai se sentir melhor.

 

– Não! – Helena continuava tentando resistir, mas a tal poção parecia ter começado a fazer efeito bem naquela hora. Ela começou a se sentir pesada, como se fosse desfalecer e isso a assustou. – Minha cabeça... O que...

 

– Tenha calma. A poção está agindo. Você vai se sentir melhor mais tarde.

 

– O que vocês... fizeram comigo? – Helena olhou para aquelas pessoas, todas estranhas, e naquele momento sentiu-se terrivelmente sozinha e vulnerável, a visão começando a ficar enevoada. – Oh, meu Deus...

 

Tonks falou:

 

– Ela está assustada.

 

– Ela está em choque – corrigiu Lupin. – Não é para menos.

 

– O que vocês vão... vão fazer comigo? – Ela tentou se levantar, mas as pernas estavam falhando e ela cambaleou. A fala dela também se arrastava, e ela viu Lupin se adiantando para ajudá-la. Estranhamente, ela entrou em pânico e tentou fugir dele, andando para trás. – Não! Não... chegue perto!...

 

– Calma, eu não vou machucá-la. Ninguém aqui quer lhe fazer mal.

 

Inútil. Helena chegou à parede e, quando viu que não tinha mais para onde fugir, tentou se encolher, chorando e resistindo:

 

– Não...! Não...! – Ela ficava cada vez mais grogue e logo iria perder os sentidos. – Não se aproximem de mim...!

 

– Ela está em pânico – disse Tonks, que também tentou se aproximar e foi rechaçada. – Que vamos fazer?

 

Helena ofegava, já no final de suas forças, chorando, aterrorizada, encolhida no chão como um animal acuado. Ela registrou a aproximação do Sr. Shacklebolt, que usou uma voz suave, exatamente como se falasse com um animal arisco:

 

– Helena, ninguém quer machucar você aqui. Pode confiar.

 

– Vocês... me drogaram...!

 

– Não, é só uma poção para você descansar um pouco. Você vai dormir e quando acordar, as coisas vão ter uma outra perspectiva. Acredite em mim.

 

– Você... Você vai me ajudar?

 

– Claro que sim.

 

– Precisa avisar... meus filhos... – Ela mal se agüentava acordada e Shacklebolt era apenas um borrão marrom na sua frente. – Meus filhos...

 

– Claro que aviso – ele disse e sua voz estava bem próxima. – Agora vou levá-la para um dos quartos lá em cima, está bem? Vai ficar confortável lá, não se preocupe.

 

Ela não respondeu, só sentiu que ele passava os braços ao redor dela e a ergueu, e depois disso Helena Anne Snape não viu mais nada.

 

 


	4. Lembranças do passado

Foi uma noite intensa em preparativos. Enquanto Helena dormia, sob efeito da Poção do Morto-Vivo, a Ordem da Fênix fazia uma reunião extraordinária em Grimmauld Place, para um número extremamente restrito de participantes. Foi um encontro tenso.

 

Após a reunião, quando já era manhã alta, Kingsley Shacklebolt voltou sua atenção para onde nunca saiu: Helena. Ele viu Tonks descendo as escadas após checar a condição da moça.

 

– Como ela está?

 

– Acordou há pouco e parece um pouco menos desorientada. Vai descer em breve. Mas ainda está muito chocada. Perguntou pelos filhos e por você.

 

– Eu?

 

– Você disse que iria avisar os filhos dela. – Tonks deu de ombros e abanou a cabeça, penalizada. – Ela parece tão assustada. Perguntou por você duas vezes.

 

– É óbvio que ela confia em você, Shacklebolt – disse Lupin, juntando-se a eles com Harry e Aberforth Dumbledore, o novo chefe da Ordem da Fênix. – E agora temos que protegê-la.

 

– O melhor modo de fazer isso é esconder a verdadeira identidade dela e de seus filhos. Precisamos trazê-los todos para cá. Isto é, se Harry concordar em hospedá-los aqui. Caso contrário, talvez eu consiga convencer Molly Weasley a ficar com os pequenos. Sabem como ela gosta de crianças.

 

Tonks indagou:

 

– Acha que é necessário? As crianças estão seguras na sua própria casa, já que ninguém sabe de sua existência.

 

– Até concordo com você, Tonks – admitiu Kingsley. – O problema é que Helena parece precisar da presença das crianças para se acalmar. Ela já está abalada com tudo que descobriu e ter seus filhos a seu lado pode ajudá-la a ter maior conforto. Ela é mãe e deu para ver que, sem o marido perto, ela passou a se dedicar quase que totalmente aos filhos.

 

– Eu amo muito meus filhos – interveio Helena, descendo as escadas e chamando a atenção de todos. – Mas também amo meu marido. Bom-dia a todos. Queria pedir desculpas por ontem. Eu me descontrolei.

 

– Não precisa se desculpar; é perfeitamente compreensível – assegurou Kingsley de maneira reconfortante. – Venha tomar seu café da manhã para podermos conversar com calma.

 

– Não estou com fome, obrigada. – Helena olhou para os presentes e seu olhar fixou-se em Aberforth. – Desculpe, mas o senhor me parece conhecido. Já nos vimos antes?

 

– Não, mas soube que conheceu meu irmão Albus. Albus Dumbledore.

 

Helena empalideceu:

 

– É... irmão do Prof. Dumbledore?

 

– Sim. – Ele lançou um sorriso tão doce que Helena lembrou-se ainda mais do Prof. Dumbledore, com uma dor no coração. – E também estou atuando como advogado de seu marido, já que ninguém mais quis o emprego.

 

Mais um golpe para Helena, que sentiu as pernas enfraquecerem. Kingsley a ajudou a ir até a cozinha no porão. Ela cochichou:

 

– Aquele... retrato... ainda está aqui?

 

– Nunca fomos capazes de remover o retrato da Sra. Black, que era a antiga dona dessa casa – explicou, tomando o braço dela e notando que estava muito trêmulo. – Ela provavelmente teria uma síncope se soubesse que seu filho deixou a casa para o jovem Harry.

 

Helena se sentou à mesa e sorriu para o rapaz:

 

– Meu anfitrião, não? Desculpe não ter podido me apresentar corretamente. Sou Helena Snape.

 

– Não, você é Helena Sharp – corrigiu Harry. – Não é nada seguro você exibir o nome Snape por aí, hoje em dia.

 

– É verdade – concordou Aberforth. – É importante para sua segurança que ninguém saiba quem você realmente é. Deve se acostumar a usar sempre seu nome de solteira.

 

Ela recebeu a xícara de chá que Tonks lhe trouxera, preocupada com outra coisa:

 

– Mas... se não souberem quem eu sou, como vão me deixar ver Severus?

 

– Como assim?

 

– Eu quero dizer, quando eu for visitá-lo na prisão. Não vão me deixar vê-lo se não souberem que eu sou mulher dele. – Houve um silêncio tenso. Ela olhou em volta ao ver os rostos admirados. – Falei algo errado? Vocês não permitem visitas de familiares nessa prisão de vocês?

 

– Bom... – Tonks parecia meio encabulada. – O problema é que as pessoas não costumam visitar ninguém em Azkaban, basicamente porque todo mundo tem pavor daquele lugar.

 

Harry assentiu:

 

– Nunca estive lá, mas conheço pessoas que já estiveram, e todos falam que é o lugar mais horrível que já estiveram. Realmente, não se faz visitas a Azkaban.

 

Helena parecia horrorizada:

 

– Então essa prisão é tão horrível assim? Quer dizer que ele está submetido a alguma condição subumana? – Ela sentiu a raiva subindo pelo pescoço. – Isso não é ilegal? Vocês não ouviram falar em direitos humanos?

 

– Calma, Helena. Azkaban é um lugar assustador, mas posso garantir que Severus não está sendo submetido a nenhuma tortura ou tratamento degradante.

 

– Pois eu quero ver por mim mesma. Assim que eu me comunicar com meus filhos e me assegurar de que eles estão bem, eu vou querer visitar meu marido. Por favor, precisam me ajudar a vê-lo.

 

Harry observou:

 

– Você parece confiar muito numa pessoa que mentiu durante anos.

 

– Você parece não gostar muito de Severus – observou Helena, por sua vez, com um pouco de rispidez. Ela imediatamente se corrigiu. – Desculpe, eu não quis parecer agressiva, mas posso sentir na sua voz.

 

– Bom, ele me perseguiu durante anos, dentro e fora da sala de aula. Ele odiava meu pai e entregou meus pais para Voldemort, que os assassinou quando eu era um bebê. Ele pode ter tido participação na morte de meu padrinho, antigo dono desta casa. E eu o vi matar o Prof. Dumbledore. Então, não, eu não gosto muito de seu marido.

 

Helena encarou os olhos do garoto, verdes como os seus, e disse, sem se intimidar:

 

– Ele é meu marido e pai de meus filhos. Essa casa é sua. Se minha presença aqui o incomoda, eu entendo. Posso ir para outro lugar.

 

Havia uma tensão desagradável no ar. Alguns dos presentes se mexeram em suas cadeiras, desconfortáveis. Kingsley notou que Helena não parecia disposta a se desculpar com Harry. Ela defendia seu marido e não queria pedir desculpas por isso. O rapaz também notou a determinação da mulher e tentou suavizar a situação.

 

– Não é nada disso – tentou explicar o Salvador do Mundo Bruxo. – Mas tenho dificuldade em sentir piedade de Severus Snape, e mais dificuldade ainda em confiar nele. Houve uma época que eu o teria matado se o encontrasse, sem pensar duas vezes. Desculpe, não é nada pessoal contra você ou seus filhos, mas Severus Snape nunca foi minha pessoa favorita. Se eu estivesse em seu lugar, eu estaria morrendo de raiva por ter sido enganado durante todos esses anos.

 

– Você não entende – disse Helena, com um suspiro. – Tudo que Severus fez foi pensando em nos proteger. Está claro que ele quis assegurar a nossa segurança em primeiro lugar e acima de tudo. Ele me deixou instruções detalhadas e disse que eu não me preocupasse.

 

– Faz sentido – assentiu Kingsley. – Ainda mais que, segundo Helena me revelou, Severus tinha uma tia, provavelmente uma tia bruxa.

 

A notícia foi uma surpresa para todos – inclusive para Helena:

 

– Bruxa? Não, isso não é verdade. Tia Moreen não era bruxa.

 

– As probabilidades são grandes porque ela era irmã de Eileen Prince, que se casou com Tobias Snape, o pai de Severus. Eileen era uma bruxa e ganhou prêmios em Hogwarts. Além disso, a tia Moreen tinha contato com o Prof. Dumbledore. Isso poderia indicar que ela era bruxa.

 

– Sim, ela tinha contato com ele, sim. – confirmou Helena. Kingsley viu Aberforth se mexer na cadeira, mas a moça continuou, dando de ombros: – Mas ela me dizia também que ela era rom e que tinha sido expulsa por seu povo quando era garotinha...

 

Lupin indagou:

 

– O que é rom?

 

– Cigano. Até ontem, eu achava que Severus também era cigano e que tinha ido procurar a tia escondido de seu povo. Eu não tinha por que não acreditar nessa história, já que Severus tinha hábitos estranhos, roupas exóticas, um ar misterioso e sabia tanto sobre ervas, plantas e coisas da natureza... – Ela deu um sorriso triste. – Eu costumava imaginá-lo com as carroças, à luz de uma fogueira no meio da floresta. Também sou uma criatura da floresta: sempre morei no campo, toda a minha vida. Achei que combinávamos muito desde que nos conhecemos.

 

Tonks sorriu para ela, pegando sua mão:

 

– Isso é muito romântico. Como vocês se conheceram?

 

Helena sorriu e Kingsley viu o rosto se iluminar, rejuvenescendo ainda mais.

 

– Ele salvou minha vida quando eu deveria ter mais ou menos a idade de Harry. Eu voltava da escola, de noite, e de repente fui cercada por umas pessoas encapuzadas que pareciam querer me assaltar ou me machucar. Estava escuro e eu não vi direito como eles chegaram, mas de repente, eles tinham me agarrado. Nunca fiquei tão assustada na minha vida. Acho que foi por isso que não vi quando Severus chegou, mas de repente aquelas pessoas começaram a cair desmaiadas. A pessoa que me segurava caiu, e eu estava tão apavorada que ia fugir dele, mas ele começou ali mesmo a colocar umas ervas nos meus machucados.

 

Perdida em pensamentos, ela sorria, mas de repente notou que todos a encaravam e subitamente sentiu-se encabulada:

 

– Falei algo errado?

 

Lupin, calado até então, esclareceu:

 

– Você fala a respeito de Severus de um jeito que normalmente não se ouve. Ele... não tem uma imagem muito boa entre nós. Mas não deixe que isso a interrompa, por favor.

 

– Fala do temperamento dele? É, eu sei. Logo descobri que ele era um homem genioso e de temperamento difícil. Naquela noite, ele me levou para casa, mas, de repente, ele caiu desmaiado. Foi quando nós descobrimos que ele tinha se ferido e estava sangrando muito. Chamamos um médico em casa e tudo.

 

– Nós?

 

– Meu avô era vivo nessa época e morávamos sozinhos no interior. Cuidamos de Severus o melhor que podíamos. Acho que foi aí que me apaixonei por ele. Mas era coisa de menina, de adolescente, entende? Vovô percebeu logo. Ele conversava muito tempo com Severus, procurando conhecê-lo melhor.

 

– E foi então que Snape mentiu sobre a história de ser cigano? – indagou Harry.

 

– Não – respondeu Helena. – Claro que não. Severus é um homem muito reservado. Foi mais tarde, aos poucos, que ele revelou seu passado. Ele não falava muito, mas ficou muito, muito fraco por causa da perda de sangue. Por isso passou um bom tempo conosco, hospedado lá em casa. Fui sua enfermeira. Eu achava que ele não prestava qualquer atenção em mim. – Ela sorriu e pareceu enrubescer um pouco. – Mais tarde, eu descobri que estava errada.

 

Embora Kingsley não achasse nada de muito extraordinário na narrativa sobre um romance envolvendo Severus Snape, ele se viu totalmente envolvido pelas palavras de Helena, prestando atenção nas expressões dela, na luz que emanava de seus olhos, nos sorrisos cada vez que ela parecia perdida ao lembrar os tempos passados. Ela realmente tinha um jeito cativante todo especial, e ele entendia perfeitamente que Snape tivesse caído por ela. Era um sujeito de sorte, aquele espião.

 

– Ele voltou para o seu lugar, mas veio visitar vovô uma vez, sem avisar. E outra. E mais uma. Passou a aparecer – não regularmente, mas já não era mais estranho vê-lo na propriedade.

 

– Vocês são fazendeiros?

 

– Vovô já teve uma fazenda. Criava gado, mas perdeu todo o rebanho, primeiro para suspeita do mal da vaca louca, depois para um surto de febre aftosa. Todos os animais tiveram que ser sacrificados. Foi um horror. Eu era muito pequena. Ele despediu todo o pessoal, vendeu uma parte da fazenda para pagar as dívidas e depois transformou a casa antiga em um B&B (bed and breakfast) para turistas. Eu também fazia produtos regionais para ajudar na renda: geléias, doces, _quilts_ , tricô, crochê. Aprendi o ofício de hotel, porque vovô era viúvo e não tinha mais saúde para tocar o B&B. Até contratamos alguns empregados. Depois que vovô morreu, um vizinho comprou as terras. Eu já estava casada, morando com Severus em... – ela se interrompeu, consciente da curiosidade de todos – Bom, er, em outro lugar.

 

Kingsley notou que ela enrubescera por esconder o local de seu lar, mas Aberforth lhe deu razão:

 

– Muito bem, minha querida. Fez muito bem. Quanto menos pessoas souberem onde a família de Severus mora, mais seguros vocês estarão. Mas acho que preciso lhe esclarecer um pouco mais sobre a tia Moreen.

 

– Conheceu a tia Moreen? – Helena o olhou, espantado.

 

Aberforth voltou seus olhos muito brilhantes para ela com um sorriso doce:

 

– Não, infelizmente não tive o prazer. Mas eu sabia * _sobre_ * a tia de Severus. Talvez eu possa esclarecer um pouco mais sobre ela.

 

 

 


	5. Palavra de Dumbledore

Todos se voltaram para o irmão de Albus Dumbledore. Que Aberforth não era muito certo, não era mistério, mas às vezes ele ainda conseguia surpreender.

 

Kingsley Shacklebolt urgiu-o:

 

– Sim, e afinal, ela era bruxa mesmo?

 

– Isso mesmo. Devo esclarecer que eu só conheço a história porque meu irmão exagerou no hidromel, numa determinada noite no Hog's Head, onde eu era barman. Mas a história é triste e começa na família de Severus, muitos anos antes de ele nascer. Os avós de Severus, de uma tradicional família bruxa, tiveram duas filhas, Moreen e Eileen. Aterrorizada por seu pai, Moreen nunca apresentou qualquer habilidade mágica. Quando sua irmã mais nova Eileen demonstrou ter poderes, o pai abandonou Moreen num orfanato Muggle, dizendo que lá era o lugar de um Squib.

 

Ao ver o olhar de confusão em Helena, Kingsley esclareceu:

 

– Squib é o nome que se dá a alguém que nasceu numa família bruxa, mas não tem poderes.

 

– Que horror!... Ele abandonou a filha? E a mãe, também concordou com isso?

 

– Não – disse Aberforth tristemente –, ela amava muito Moreen, mas seu marido era um homem terrível, que disse que a garota tinha morrido. Conhecendo o marido, a mãe não se conformou e acabou encontrando a menina, anos mais tarde. Com a ajuda de amigos, eles conseguiram fazer com que um casal acolhesse Moreen. Pouco tempo depois, a mãe morreu e Moreen perdeu todo o contato com sua família biológica. Ela viveu sua vida, casou e teve filhos. Ela descobriu que na verdade tinha poderes, mas não os usou porque não sabia como, sem ter ninguém que a ensinasse. Então, muito tempo mais tarde, ela recebeu uma carta de Albus, dizendo que seu sobrinho (filho de sua irmã Eileen) estava em Hogwarts e precisava de sua ajuda. Portanto, ele iria visitá-la no Natal, se ela quisesse recebê-lo. Foi assim que Severus reencontrou sua tia.

 

– Severus? – Helena estava fascinada pela história, e não era a única. – Ele precisava de ajuda?

 

– Albus sabia que Severus estava sendo pressionado por seu avô a se juntar a Voldemort. O avô era um tirano e martirizou Severus durante toda a sua vida, por causa do casamento de sua mãe com Tobias Snape. Sabe, Tobias era Muggle e o casamento enfureceu o pai de Eileen, sequioso por vê-la se casar com outro bruxo, de preferência um puro-sangue. Severus nasceu em seguida, mas perdeu o pai muito cedo. Tobias morreu em circunstâncias consideradas suspeitas e a educação do pequeno Severus foi assumida pelo rigoroso avô. Sulpicius era o nome dele. Eileen não queria ou não tinha meios de se opor ao pai e o filho foi educado para ser um bruxo das trevas. Aos 11 anos, Severus entrou em Hogwarts, e finalmente foi exposto a outras mentalidades, outras pessoas. Seu avô tentava, mesmo de longe, monitorar as amizades de Severus dentro da escola, pelo que Albus me contou.

 

Remus Lupin assentiu:

 

– É verdade. Ele só tinha amigos de famílias puro-sangue; muitos viraram Comensais da Morte. Era alguém muito estranho. Geralmente isolado, mas andava com aqueles Slytherin. Assim que chegou a Hogwarts, logo fez amizade com Lucius Malfoy, apesar da diferença de idade entre os dois, e tinham vários amigos em comum. A gente sabia que ele ia virar um deles.

 

– Então, você o conheceu na escola? – perguntou Helena.

 

– Sim – respondeu Lupin, e Kingsley notou que ele mediu as palavras. – Fomos... er... contemporâneos.

 

– Foi mais ou menos nessa época que o avô de Severus começou a pressioná-lo para se juntar a Lord Voldemort – continuou Aberforth. – Albus achou que o rapaz poderia se beneficiar se soubesse mais sobre seu avô, e promoveu o reencontro de Severus e Moreen durante um feriado de Natal, sem que o patriarca soubesse. O encontro foi mais do que bem-sucedido: Severus foi aceito por Moreen como o sobrinho pródigo. Ela realmente gostava muito dele e o apoiava como podia. Para não enfurecer o avô, Severus nunca revelou essa parte da família. Mas mesmo depois que ele morreu, ele decidiu manter sua tia Moreen longe do mundo bruxo. Afinal, ele logo passou a espionar Lord Voldemort para a Ordem da Fênix e quis proteger a família. O problema é que Albus não me contou sobre a _< i>outra</i>_ família de Severus.

 

Lupin disse:

 

– Provavelmente, uma sábia decisão acertada entre ambos. Helena e as crianças só estariam em perigo se sua existência fosse revelada. Calculo que Severus não tenha apreciado a interferência de Albus em procurá-la. Não foi uma visita inesperada?

 

– É, isso mesmo – lembrou Helena. – O professor apareceu de repente, e tomamos chá. Servi meus biscoitinhos de gengibre, e ele os elogiou muito. Terminei lhe fazendo um pratinho para levar. Eu o adorei de graça; era uma pessoa cativante. Ainda estou muito triste que tenha morrido. Quando Severus soube que ele tinha vindo, ficou muito nervoso. Na hora, eu pensei que ele temesse estar com o emprego ameaçado, mas agora vejo que os motivos eram bem diferentes.

 

– E isso faz muito tempo?

 

– Sim, faz algum tempo, sim. – Ela franziu o cenho tentando se lembrar com precisão, e Kingsley notou que as ruguinhas na testa a faziam bem adorável. – Ainda não tínhamos filhos, mas não tenho certeza se eu já estava grávida de Lily ou não. Lily é minha filha mais velha.

 

Houve um choque coletivo. Harry Potter se ergueu, furioso:

 

– Aquele canalha!... Como ele ousou?!

 

– Harry – admoestou Lupin. – Harry, por favor.

 

– O que está acontecendo? – indagou Helena, intrigada. – Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?

 

– Lily era o nome da mãe de Harry, que Voldemort assassinou – esclareceu Kingsley.

 

– E quem os entregou para Voldemort foi justamente Snape! – O rapaz parecia furioso. – É culpa dele que os dois estão mortos!

 

– Harry! – Lupin ergueu a voz. – Dumbledore disse que ele se arrependeu muito quando viu que Voldemort se voltou para perseguir seus pais. Ele tinha muito carinho por sua mãe.

 

– Carinho? Ele a xingou de Mudblood! – acusou Harry, olhando para Lupin. – Você estava lá! Você viu!

 

Helena olhou para Kingsley, perdida. Por sua vez, ele mesmo também não entendia totalmente o que se passava, mas explicou:

 

– Mudblood é uma palavra muito feia, aplicada a pessoas mágicas que vieram de famílias não-mágicas. Um palavrão dos mais ofensivos. É como me chamarem de "macaco" porque sou negro.

 

– Eu não entendo... – Helena confessou, ainda perdida. – Severus sugeriu o nome de Lily, dizendo que era uma homenagem a uma pessoa muito querida para ele. Eu pensei que fosse uma avó, uma tia, alguém assim. Está querendo me dizer que o nome de minha filha veio de uma namoradinha de colégio?!

 

Kingsley olhou Helena com outros olhos: até o momento ela parecia tão dócil, tão doce e vulnerável. Mas agora ela parecia furiosa e enciumada. Se Severus estivesse ali naquele momento, ele estaria bem enrascado.

 

Ainda mais que Harry continuava soltando fogo pelas ventas, todo vermelho e com os olhos verdes faiscando de ódio:

 

– Namoradinha? Ele se engraçou para cima da minha mãe, o calhorda?!

 

Lupin interveio imediatamente, vendo que a situação começava a ficar fora de controle:

 

– Não! Não, não, definitivamente não! Calma, os dois! Deixem-me esclarecer uma coisa: nunca houve nada entre Severus e Lily. Mas Lily era uma pessoa muito especial. Ela era capaz de ver o lado bom em qualquer pessoa. Ajudou-me muito e posso apostar que tenha feito a mesma coisa por Severus. O problema era que Severus e James tinham muita antipatia entre eles. Os dois se odiavam demais. Mas não houve nada entre Lily e Severus, eu posso jurar.

 

– Dumbledore disse que Snape se arrependeu muito de ter revelado a profecia a Voldemort – admitiu Harry com alguma relutância. – E que por isso ele se voltou contra Voldemort. Mas eu sempre tive dificuldade em acreditar nisso.

 

– Bom – disse Lupin –, obviamente Severus nutria alguma afeição por Lily. Afinal, ele era muito hostilizado na escola, e Lily o tratava com respeito e civilidade. Sinceramente, eu não me lembro de que ele tenha tido qualquer namorada em Hogwarts, mas certamente Lily não era namorada dele. Sua mãe amava seu pai, Harry.

 

O rapaz olhou para Lupin e assentiu. Ninguém naquela sala quis dizer em voz alta a observação de que Helena era fisicamente parecida com Lily, com seus cabelos avermelhados, olhos verdes e corpo mignon. Muito menos na frente de Harry.

 

Kingsley observava Helena com atenção. A revelação sobre Lily a tinha abalado, ele podia ver. Incrível como a moça era transparente. Talvez tivesse sido esta honestidade e franqueza que atraíram Snape. De qualquer forma, ele podia sentir que agora ela estava mais angustiada e aquilo o incomodava. Ele não gostava de ver Helena angustiada.

 

Mesmo que eles só tivessem se conhecido há menos de 24 horas, ele sabia que a angústia de Helena o incomodava diretamente. Ele não quis pensar naquilo.

 

– De qualquer forma – Aberforth cortou a tensão no ar –, de nada adianta pensar nisso agora. Acredito ser hora de tomarmos decisões práticas.

 

– Boa providência. – Kingsley se virou para o dono da casa – Harry, pretendo ir pegar os filhos de Helena agora, mas gostaria de saber se devo trazê-los para cá ou se falo com Molly para acolhê-los. Não tome isso como uma pressão; eu só quero saber o que devo fazer.

 

Harry olhava para Helena quando respondeu:

 

– Eu falei que eles poderiam vir para cá e mantenho o que disse.

 

– Eu agradeço, Harry – Helena disse sinceramente.

 

– Estou fazendo isso por você e pelas crianças – ele esclareceu de maneira determinada. – Espero que isto fique bem claro. Além do mais, não há necessidade de incomodar a Sra. Weasley.

 

– Não seria incômodo; Molly adora crianças. Ela adorou que Fleur e Bill já começaram a ter uma pequena prole de Weasley meio-Veelas. Mas no nosso presente caso, o sigilo é aconselhável. Se os Weasley souberem do segredo, será mais gente a saber, o que significa mais chance de vazar para as pessoas erradas.

 

– É imprescindível para meu plano que Helena e as crianças sejam um segredo muito bem guardado – insistiu Aberforth Dumbledore, os olhos brilhando.

 

– O senhor tem um plano? – A esposa de Severus Snape tinha a expectativa estampada no rosto.

 

– Sim, eu tenho – ele sorriu e pegou a mão dela. – Vou cuidar para que possa ver o seu marido o quanto antes. Mas precisamos arrumar alguém que tome conta das crianças. Talvez precisemos incomodar Molly, afinal de contas.

 

– Não se preocupe com as crianças. Eu tenho uma pessoa para fazer isso. Duas, aliás. Elas estão com as crianças agora mesmo.

 

Kingsley indagou:

 

– Posso perguntar de quem se trata? Que pessoas são essas?

 

– Uma delas é Emma, a filha de tia Moreen e prima de Severus. E a outra é Sr. Stimpy, um amigo da família de Severus que mora conosco há alguns anos. Ele é meio estranho e tem uma severa deficiência física. Mas ele é ótimo na casa e adora as crianças.

 

Aberforth se virou para Shacklebolt:

 

– Investigue.

 

"Ele nem precisaria ter dito", pensou Kingsley, mas ele limitou-se a assentir. Tonks indagou a Lupin, mas na verdade todos ouviram:

 

– Não seria interessante chamar Hermione para ficar com Helena? Ela conhece bastante sobre Muggles e poderia ajudar.

 

– Sabemos que a Srta. Granger iria manter segredo, mas precisamos realmente manter essa informação com o mínimo de pessoas que pudermos. Além disso, tenho outros planos para a Srta. Granger – insistiu Aberforth. – Agora, se vocês me derem licença, há um número de coisas que preciso providenciar para conseguir fazer a Srta. Sharp entrar em Azkaban.

 

Aquela foi a deixa para Kingsley apressar Helena a que eles também se movimentassem. E ela se levantou, dizendo:

 

– Talvez o senhor tenha razão. São pelo menos cinco horas de estrada até a cidade mais próxima de nossa casa. Isso se o trânsito na M1 estiver desimpedido. Talvez seja melhor ir de trem, mas vou ter que enfrentar as baldeações.

 

– Não precisa se preocupar com o trânsito – garantiu Kingsley. – O melhor é aparatarmos até lá e voltarmos do mesmo jeito.

 

– Aparar... o quê?

 

Harry incentivou:

 

– Aparatando. Oh, é ótimo. Você vai adorar. Sem contar que é muito prático. Você está aqui, mas aparece em sua casa.

 

– Jura? E como pode ser isso?

 

– Se você ficar a meu lado – indicou Kingsley – e pegar meu braço, aí aparataremos juntos.

 

– Isso é assim mesmo? – Ela hesitou. – E é perigoso?

 

– Não – garantiu Harry. – Eu já aparatei com outra pessoa. Mas não espere uma sensação boa da primeira vez. É meio... desconfortável.

 

Helena chegou perto de Kingsley e perguntou:

 

– Assim está bom, Sr. Shacklebolt?

 

O auror sentiu a pressão da mão dela sobre seu braço. Trêmula, mas firme. De repente, ele sentiu uma gama de sensações, sensações que preferiu ignorar.

 

– Acho que está ótimo. Pode me chamar de Kingsley, ou apenas King, se preferir.

 

– Se me chamar de Helena. – Ela sorriu. Ele preferiu não se deter naquele sorriso, pensando apenas que gostaria de vê-lo mais vezes.

 

– Pense firmemente em sua casa, o mais nítido na sua mente que puder – instruiu. – Pronta?

 

Ela assentiu e Lupin tentou tranqüilizá-la:

 

– Vamos deixar um quarto para as crianças pronto para quando chegarem. Alguma decoração especial?

 

– Lily gosta de Barbie, mas London é muito pequeno para ter preferências. Mas não precisa se incomodar, Sr. Lupin.

 

– Não é incômodo nenhum – disse Tonks, olhando fixamente para Lupin. – Eu adoro crianças. Mal posso esperar para ter meus próprios filhos.

 

Lupin mudou de olhar, mas não disse coisa alguma. Kingsley sentiu que o casal já discutira aquilo antes e virou-se para Helena:

 

– Então, quando eu contar três. Um... dois...

 

E ele aparatou antes de dizer três para que Helena não ficasse muito tensa.

 


	6. Nenhum lugar como o lar

Kingsley Shacklebolt tinha tido o dúbio prazer de conhecer a biboca de Snape em Spinner’s End. Talvez por isso ele inconscientemente esperasse uma casa semelhante, ou, quem sabe, um casebre tosco, mas limpinho. O que ele não esperava era uma residência Muggle normal, uma casa ampla e confortável de dois andares, um jardim bem-cuidado cheio de flores e uma caixinha de correio com o nome Snape pintado em letras de forma. Embora não fosse uma casa de cartão postal, era uma bem cuidada, surpreendendo Kingsley.

 

Helena olhou em volta, maravilhada:

 

– Oh, meu Deus! Estou em casa!... Estou mesmo em casa...! – Ela abriu o portãozinho baixo e de repente se deteve, parecendo tonta. Kingsley se precipitou em ajudá-la.

 

– Tudo bem?

 

– Sim, acho que fiquei um pouco emocionada demais. Vamos, vamos entrar.

 

– Aproveitando o ensejo, posso usar o seu telefone? Preciso avisar o escritório que não vou poder trabalhar.

 

– Claro, fique à vontade – disse ela, abrindo a porta. – Crianças, a mamãe chegou!

 

Kingsley entrou atrás dela, mas antes que ele pudesse sequer registrar a visão da sala de estar, uma força invisível o atingiu em cheio e ele voou para trás. Ele ficou estatelado no chão, fora da casa, um pouco atordoado pela violência do golpe.

 

Lá dentro, ele podia ouvir fragmentos de diálogo, um diálogo confuso.

 

– Senhora Helena! – Uma voz fina e determinada soou, parecendo aflita. – Senhora Helena, esse homem é mentiroso! Stimpy protege Senhora Helena, Senhora Emma e lindas crianças!

 

– Não, Sr. Stimpy, não! – Helena tentava dizer. – Ele é um amigo!

 

– Não, não amigo! Ele mente! Não é o que diz ser! Stimpy protege Senhora Helena!

 

– Mamãe! – Era uma criança falando, mas outra chorava, assustada. – Mamãe!

 

– Mr. Stimpy, por favor, ajude Lily. Está tudo bem, querida, mamãe está em casa. London, mamãe já vai pegar você.

 

– O que está acontecendo? – Uma voz feminina diferente. – Helena! Helena, você está bem?

 

– Emma, ajude aqui, por favor. Ai, meu Deus! Sr. Shacklebolt! Sr. Shacklebolt! Ele se machucou! – Ela tentou fazê-lo sentar-se, e Kingsley sentiu o perfume dela e um outro perfume desconhecido. – Pode me ouvir?

 

– Será que ele morreu? – A outra voz feminina parecia curiosa. – E quem é ele?

 

Os reflexos de Auror entraram em ação nesse momento e Kingsley se empertigou, apresentando-se:

 

– Kingsley Shacklebolt, madame, gabinete do Primeiro-Ministro. – Ele se viu frente a frente com uma mulher loura, alta, um pouco mais nova do que ele, com um nariz arrebitado muito bem-feito e olhos azuis faiscantes que o encaravam de forma intrigada. – A Sra. Helena foi me procurar em Londres.

 

– Sr. Shacklebolt é o homem que Severus recomendou. Sr. Shacklebolt, esta é Emma Svensson, ela é prima de Severus.

 

Kingsley se colocou de pé e polidamente apertou a mão de Emma, que perguntou, ansiosa:

 

– Vocês acharam Severus? O senhor tem notícias dele?

 

Helena olhou para Kingsley e respondeu:

 

– É uma longa história, Emma. E não são boas notícias. Mas vamos entrar, por favor.

 

Mais uma vez Kingsley tentou entrar na casa, mas a força invisível o impediu de entrar. Ele olhou para dentro da casa e viu o motivo de tudo.

 

Um elfo doméstico.

 

– Não, Senhora Helena! – A criatura parecia furiosa e determinada, escudando as duas crianças com o próprio corpo, mesmo diminuto. – Homem mau!

 

– Sr. Stimpy! – Helena parecia exasperada. – Ele é amigo de Severus!

 

– Elfo – Kingsley disse, usando o seu vozeirão mais impressionante –, eu venho em paz para ajudar seus Mestres. Sei que você tem um dever de honra em guardar esta família com sua própria vida, mas dou-lhe minha palavra de bruxo que não desejo qualquer mal a seu mestre, sua senhora ou seus herdeiros.

 

Aquilo pareceu acalmar a criatura, que assentiu solenemente, reconhecendo a palavra de um bruxo. Ele fez um movimento com o braço e Kingsley sentiu a magia no ar, dando-lhe acesso à casa. O Auror entrou, e viu o elfo pegar as crianças no colo e garantir aos pequenos:

 

– Aquele é homem bom. Vai ajudar Mamãe Helena.

 

Kingsley notou que eram crianças bem pequenas: a menina de cabelos castanho-avermelhados não deveria ter mais que quatro anos, e o garoto de cabelos bem pretos era ainda menorzinho: uns dois anos, se tanto. Ele chorava no colo do elfo. Os dois olhavam para Kingsley, apavorados.

 

Helena correu para os dois, que se agarraram a ela imediatamente.

 

– Mamãe ficou com tanta saudade, meus amores. Está tudo bem. – Ela abraçou um em cada braço, ajoelhada no chão da sala. – Não precisam mais chorar. Agora está tudo bem.

 

Kingsley observou a cena, tocado pelo amor da mãe aos filhos de Snape. E que diabo, eram crianças lindas. Ele não era muito ligado em crianças, mas tinha que admitir que aquelas eram encantadoras. Ele sentiu inveja e raiva. Inveja de Snape por ter uma família daquelas, que o amava e que se preocupava com ele. Raiva por Snape ser Snape e tê-los abandonado. Mas talvez, além da inveja e da raiva, ele sentisse outra coisa. Uma coisa que não valia a pena pensar naquele momento.

 

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Emma, que indagou em voz baixa:

 

– Sr. Shacklebolt, qual o problema com Severus?

 

– Como a Sra. Helena disse, é uma história longa. Vim para recolher as crianças a um lugar seguro.

 

– Seguro? Mas o que está acontecendo? – Ela tocou a ponta dos dedos longos na maçã do rosto de Kingsley. – E o senhor está mesmo com um machucado aqui. Está roxo.

 

Ele tocou o local, notando pela primeira vez a dor fininha.

 

– Olhe, Madame, talvez mais tarde possamos lhe dar um relato completo, mas no momento, é preciso retirar as crianças o quanto antes. – Ele se voltou para Helena. – Sra. Helena, pode ajeitar o que for preciso enquanto eu dou um telefonema para Downing Street?

 

– Claro – ela respondeu, ainda com as crianças agarradas a seu colo. – Emma, me ajude aqui, por favor?

 

Emma deu um longo olhar para Kingsley antes de se juntar a Helena e às crianças. O Auror teve que inventar uma desculpa para Larry, mas Williamson (seu eventual substituto) era um Auror também, e logo percebeu tratar-se de assunto do Ministério da Magia. Kingsley imaginou que em breve ele teria que contatar Rufus Scrimgeour em pessoa – e com uma desculpa bem elaborada.

 

Subitamente, Kingsley se viu sozinho na sala de estar. Era uma sala ampla, com um sofá, duas poltronas, uma lareira num ambiente rebaixado, com mesinhas de canto espalhadas, um móvel aparador, uma cristaleira pequena, tapetes felpudos, quadros nas paredes. Em resumo: uma típica sala Muggle de bom gosto. Ele localizou uma quantidade de porta-retratos em cima do aparador e da lareira e instintivamente se voltou para lá.

 

Havia algo de estranho em ver Snape cercado de Muggles, Muggles que eram na verdade sua família. Snape não estava diferente: ainda era Snape, mesmo com ternos Muggle. Ele aparecia ao lado de Helena em um número de fotos, em outras fotos estava com pessoas louras e sorridentes. Ele foi até a lareira e viu novas fotos com as mesmas pessoas, mas algumas crianças também, mais velhas do que os filhos de Snape. Uma foto, em especial, fez Kingsley se dar conta de que aquela era a família de Snape: ele e Helena apareciam segurando um bebê de apenas alguns meses, que certamente era Lily. Numa outra foto, um Snape bem jovem estava ao lado de uma senhora de idade, com cabelos pintados e um nariz suspeitosamente parecido com o dele: tia Moreen, certamente.

 

– Meu primo e minha mãe – veio uma voz atrás dele. Emma sorria. – Foi logo depois que os dois se reencontraram. Eu adoro contar essa história, porque de repente ganhei um primo. Nossa família não é muito grande e foi uma adição bem-vinda.

 

– É uma família muito bonita – disse Kingsley diplomaticamente.

 

– É, é sim. – Emma sorriu, olhando as fotos, mostrando os dentes brancos muito perfeitos. – Olhando assim, ninguém diz que tem bruxos, né?

 

Procurando não demonstrar o choque dessas palavras, Kingsley se virou para ela e perguntou, no tom mais casual que conseguiu:

 

– Mas o que quer dizer?

 

– Helena contou que Severus é um bruxo, você também. E aparentemente, minha mãe também era. Não vou negar que eu não tivesse atritos com ela; toda filha tem atritos com a mãe, mas daí a chamá-la de bruxa é um tanto quanto radical, não acha?

 

Kingsley não sabia se ela estava brincando ou não. Mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ela continuou, dando de ombros:

 

– Eu sinceramente ainda não sei se acredito. Helena disse que acredita. Por isso é que eu estou com um pé atrás. Sabe, Helena é uma criatura sem igual. Ela é doce feito uma torta de caramelo e sempre pensa o melhor das pessoas. Se eu descobrir que você a enganou...

 

– Calma aí. Não tire conclusões precipitadas.

 

– Como eu disse, ainda não sei se acredito nisso. Trabalha realmente para o governo?

 

– Sim, trabalho. – Ele só não disse para _que_ governo.

 

– Então talvez eu ache mais fácil acreditar que Severus tenha se tornado um agente secreto, um espião, tipo Mi6, quem sabe com o sugestivo nome falso de George Lazenby (eu sugeriria esse nome, é muito apropriado, não acha?). Só que agora Severus caiu prisioneiro nas garras de um governo inimigo. – Ela continuou falando rápido, sem dar tempo a Kingsley de rebater suas palavras. – Faz sentido, não faz? Todo esse segredo, eu digo. Mas ainda estou imaginando quem Severus poderia estar espiando. Bom, os russos já não são ameaça para nós há algum tempo, o Iraque também não, então eu estou pensando em algum outro governo. Nós temos tropas na Bósnia, não é verdade? Quem sabe é por lá que ele está? Provavelmente, obra de algum grupo terrorista rebelde. Eles pediram algum resgate?

 

– Emma! – Helena tinha voltado à sala com os dois filhos. – Eu ainda não tinha terminado de falar com você. Você não sabe da história toda.

 

– Oh, ela tem uma história pronta – comentou Kingsley, com sarcasmo. – Ela acredita que Severus é prisioneiro de um grupo rebelde na Bósnia. Ainda não houve pedido de resgate.

 

– Vamos, Helena. Acha que eu não saberia se minha própria mãe tivesse poderes mágicos? Eu iria adorar!

 

– Precisamente por isso é que é preciso todo o segredo – explicou Helena, sentando-se no sofá e ajeitando as crianças. – Mas isso não é tudo. Severus... está encrencado.

 

– Sei, você disse isso. Não devíamos falar disso em outro lugar? – Ela olhou as crianças. – Sabe, longe de pequenos ouvidos.

 

– Não – disse Helena, firmemente. – Elas têm que saber que papai é um bruxo.

 

– Helena!

 

– Papai é um bruxo, mamãe? – indagou a menina, Lily, sentada ao lado da mãe no sofá.

 

– Isso mesmo, filhinha.

 

– E ele pode fazer mágica?

 

– Pode, sim. Sabe quem também é um bruxo? O Sr.Shacklebolt. Ele vai nos levar para um lugar onde outras pessoas também são bruxos.

 

– Você também faz magia, mamãe?

 

– Não, querida. Mamãe não é bruxa.

 

– E Tia Emma é bruxa?

 

Uma olhou para a outra, sem saber o que responder. Kingsley pigarreou antes de dizer:

 

– Na verdade, há uma grande chance de que er,... tia Emma seja uma bruxa, Lily. – Aquilo fez os grandes olhos azuis da loura se arregalarem para ele. – Mas podemos ver isso mais tarde. No momento, precisamos ir. Você vai conhecer pessoas novas e isso vai ser muito legal.

 

– Sr. Stimpy está cuidando das bagagens. Ele insistiu em fazer tudo sozinho.

 

O menino, London, olhou para Kingsley atentamente do colo de Helena e apontou:

 

– Dodói. Dodói, mamãe. Dodói no moço.

 

Kingsley colocou a mão na bochecha machucada e disse:

 

– Você é muito observador, rapazinho.

 

– Dodói! – O menino começou a se agitar para sair do colo da mãe. – Dodói!

 

Helena colocou o pequeno no chão e explicou:

 

– London não gosta de ver pessoas machucadas. Ele sempre quer assoprar para "o dodói passar".

 

Kingsley viu o menino chegar perto dele e apontar para o seu rosto:

 

– Dodói. – Ele chegou bem perto, esticou a mãozinha e encostou-a na maçã de seu rosto. – Fica bom.

 

O Auror ia sorrir diante da simplicidade da criança, do seu rostinho muito pálido contrastando com seus cabelos bem pretos, mas sentiu um leve formigamento na bochecha, no exato local onde o garotinho tinha encostado a mão.

 

Não havia dúvida. Sua bochecha estava curada.

 

– Sra. Helena, seu filho tem o dom da cura. Ele é natural.

 

Os grandes olhos azuis de Emma se arregalaram, e Helena também ficou boquiaberta. London, pouco impressionado, voltou rapidinho para o colo da mãe.

 

– Meu filho... um bruxo?

 

– Qual o espanto? – indagou Kingsley com um ar bondoso. – Ele é filho de um bruxo bastante talentoso. A família Prince tem grande tradição no mundo mágico. A mãe de Severus recebeu prêmio em Hogwarts por méritos próprios.

 

– Mas então... – Emma concluiu – isso quer dizer que minha mãe também era bruxa.

 

– Não me surpreenderia se você também tivesse poderes. Você tem irmãos?

 

– S-sim – ela disse, ainda sob o impacto dessas palavras. – Dois irmãos, Oskar e Lukas. Eles moram na Suécia.

 

– E nunca notaram nenhum acontecimento estranho? Algo que não podiam explicar? Que pareceu... esquisito?

 

– Ai meu Deus...

 

– Parece estranho que tantos bruxos tenham permanecido indetectados pelo Ministério, mas se não tiveram contatos com outros bruxos, sua mágica pode ter sido embotada. Por exemplo, acredito que seu filho nunca tenha curado ninguém até me tocar – um bruxo. No mundo bruxo, as crianças são treinadas em escolas mágicas. Hogwarts é uma das mais conceituadas e Severus foi professor lá durante muitos anos. Vou falar com a diretora, Minerva McGonagall, para colocar Lily e London na fila de matrículas – isto é, se a senhora concordar, claro.

 

Helena não respondeu, ainda impactada pela informação de que era mãe de dois bruxinhos. As crianças estavam muito agarradas a ela e London agora sorria para Kingsley, como se tivessem se tornado amigos depois daquele toque.

 

A chegada do Sr. Stimpy com duas pequenas malas fez Kingsley prestar atenção em outro assunto. Helena sorriu para o elfo:

 

– Obrigada por sua ajuda, Sr. Stimpy. Vamos voltar quando for possível.

 

– Senhora Helena pode ficar tranqüila. Stimpy cuida da casa. Se precisar de Stimpy, é só chamar. – Ele se virou para sair, mas Kingsley o deteve.

 

– Elfo, espere, por favor. – A criaturinha se voltou para ele, parecendo envergonhado. – Sua senhora sabe o que você é?

 

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e Helena ficou intrigada:

 

– Por que está falando com ele assim, como se ele fosse uma coisa? Mr. Stimpy mora conosco há anos, é um grande amigo da família.

 

– Você mencionou que ele era um pouco estranho e tinha uma... deficiência física – lembrou Kingsley. – Foi o que Severus lhe disse?

 

– Sim, eu acho. – Helena pensou um pouco, agora insegura. – Foi depois que o avô dele morreu. O Sr. Stimpy vivia na casa do avô, era como se fosse uma cria da casa e Severus disse que não o deixaria à própria sorte. Ele me disse que Sr. Stimpy era bom com serviço da casa e adoraria me ajudar. Lily era um bebê nessa época e eu apreciei muito a ajuda, porque nem sempre tia Moreen podia ficar comigo.

 

– Helena, você quer saber a verdade sobre a "deficiência" do Sr. Stimpy? Ele é uma criatura mágica, um elfo doméstico. Eles são ligados a uma família por toda a sua existência, que é muito longa. Stimpy, você era elfo dos Prince?

 

O elfo parecia miserável, retorcendo as mãos:

 

– Sim, senhor. Stimpy servia à família Prince e mãe de Stimpy antes dele. Mestre Prince era homem muito bravo. Muito, muito bravo. Stimpy agüentou muito. Ajudou a criar Mestre Severus. Mestre Severus sempre foi bom para Stimpy. Quis libertar Stimpy quando Mestre Prince morreu, dar meia para Stimpy, mas Stimpy não quis ser livre. Mestre Severus precisa Stimpy para cuidar dos herdeiros Prince e Senhora Helena.

 

– Oh, meu Deus...

 

Helena parecia pálida e Kingsley assegurou:

 

– Não precisa se preocupar. Severus provavelmente se sentiu muito mais seguro depois que Stimpy veio para cá. Vocês puderam ver como ele protege a família. Ele praticamente barrou minha entrada na casa até se certificar de que eu não era uma ameaça. Elfo, a casa tem algum detector de magia?

 

– Não, senhor. As crianças e a Senhora Emma iriam disparar alarmes de magia.

 

– Eu? – Emma ainda estava surpresa. – Eu tenho... magia?

 

– Confirmado pelo elfo, parabéns.

 

\- Ai, meu Deus. Eu sou uma bruxa...?

 

Kingsley se ergueu:

 

– Melhor irmos. Hum, vamos ter que fazer duas viagens. Helena, eu levo você e London primeiro, depois volto e busco Emma e Lily. Está bem assim?

 

– Eu quero ir com mamãe! – reclamou a menina.

 

– É só um instantinho, filhinha – garantiu Helena. – Depois, nós vamos ficar todos juntos numa casa muito legal de um tio muito bonzinho. Você vai com tia Emma, Lily, tá bom?

 

– Depois posso ficar com você?

 

– Claro, querida. Agora dá um beijo na mamãe.

 


	7. Adiante com o plano

 

Lily era uma menina adorável. Ela ficou um pouco desconfiada de Kingsley a princípio, mas, ao ver sua tia Emma interagindo com ele normalmente, ficou mais relaxada. Isso foi bom na hora de aparatarem, porque Emma ficou um tanto nervosa e terminou se abraçando a Kingsley, mesmo com Lily em seus braços.

 

A chegada a Grimmauld Place foi bastante cheia de eventos. A família Snape-Prince-Svensson foi recebida por Tonks, que imediatamente simpatizou com Emma e se apaixonou pelas crianças. Também muito jeitoso com crianças, Lupin mostrou aos dois os quartos.

 

Se havia qualquer dúvida sobre a identidade das crianças, ela se desfez quando London pediu a Lupin que o colocasse no colo e tocou nas cicatrizes de seu rosto, curando-as instantaneamente. Ele ganhou um beijo da tia Tonks por isso.

 

Lily estava muito intrigada com a casa. Ela estava de mãos dadas com tia Emma, observando tudo com os olhinhos cheios de curiosidade. Helena, que começava a se acostumar à realidade que só descobrira há menos de vinte e quatro horas, tentava deixar todos à vontade com as novidades.

 

Kingsley se curvou para falar com a menininha:

 

– Lily, por que não vai com a tia Tonks e escolhe a cama que você e London vão dormir no quarto? Vou precisar roubar sua tia Emma um pouquinho para conversa de gente grande.

 

– Ela vai sair?

 

– Não, querida, nós só vamos conversar na cozinha. Tonks, por que não mostra para Lily os retratos da casa? Alguns não vêem uma criança há mais de 100 anos.

 

– Claro, King. Ei, Lily! Quer ver um espelho que fala?

 

– Eba!

 

Kingsley levou Emma e Helena até a cozinha, o local mais apropriado para reuniões desse tipo. Ele tinha que revelar a verdade sobre Severus para sua prima. A pobre mulher mal tinha tido um choque ao descobrir que era bruxa e tinha poderes mágicos, mas saber que o primo era um assassino podia ser ainda pior.

 

E foi. Ainda bem que Helena estava junto e explicou o que sabia. Mas Kingsley ficou penalizado de ver a mulher tão tensa pelo que seu primo passava. Emma explicou que Severus, Helena e as crianças eram toda a família que ela tinha perto, desde que os irmãos tinham decidido se fixar na Suécia, terra dos antepassados do seu pai, Erik.

 

– E agora? – indagou Emma.

 

– Não sei o que podemos fazer – confessou Helena. – Não conheço as leis deste mundo, mas eu preciso ver Severus antes de qualquer coisa. Aparentemente, porém, visitas não são muito comuns nessa tal prisão.

 

– Vocês precisam entender que – Kingsley tentou explicar – há até pouco tempo, os guardas da prisão eram criaturas terríveis chamadas Dementadores. Eles sugavam toda a felicidade de uma pessoa e, dependendo da sentença, eles tinham permissão de sugar a alma do condenado, deixando apenas uma casca vazia.

 

– Oh, meu Deus – Helena ficou ligeiramente esverdeada.

 

– Eles não estão mais na prisão, mas a própria presença deles deixou marcas muito fortes no local. É um lugar muito lúgubre.

 

– Ainda não posso acreditar que Severus tenha matado alguém... Não há dúvida quanto a isso?

 

– Infelizmente não – disse uma voz diferente. – Mas estamos trabalhando em circunstâncias atenuantes.

 

O rosto de Helena se iluminou:

 

– Aberforth! Quero que conheça Emma Svensson, ela é prima de Severus. Emma, esse é Aberforth Dumbledore, o advogado de Severus. Com ele, está Harry, o dono da casa. Harry Potter, que derrotou Lord Voldemort.

 

– Prazer – disse Emma, apertando mãos. – Obrigada por nos receberem.

 

– Essa é a jovem senhora que vai cuidar das crianças? – sorriu Aberforth, sentando-se. Harry não disse coisa alguma, sentando-se e observando a recém-chegada. – Encantadora. Isso deve liberá-la para que possa me acompanhar a alguns dos lugares que precisamos ir, Srta. Sharp.

 

– Sim, claro. E quanto à minha visita à prisão?

 

– Está bem encaminhada, mas o próprio ministro da Magia em pessoa vai ter que decidir essa questão. – Aberforth se virou. – Kingsley, meu caro, eu esperava contar com sua ajuda. Receio que o velho Rufus esteja preocupado demais com as repercussões políticas para fazer o que é correto. Poderia refrescar a memória do ministro a esse respeito?

 

– Não se preocupe, Aberforth. Cuidarei disso sem problema algum. Mas do que se trata?

 

– Bom, o plano é extremamente secreto. Diga a Rufus que eu estou seriamente preocupado com a saúde mental de Severus, o que não está longe de ser verdade. Consiga dele a autorização para uma visita.

 

– Certo.

 

– Poderia ser agora, Kingsley? Enquanto isso, a Srta. Sharp e eu podemos ir ao Beco Diagonal providenciar umas roupas de que ela vai precisar, se conseguirmos entrar em Azkaban.

 

– Roupas? – Helena estranhou. – Eu trouxe algumas; será que vou precisar de mais?

 

– Oh, não, minha querida, essas são especiais. É melhor Tonks ajudá-la a adquirir algumas roupas normais. Digo, normais para bruxos.

 

– Desculpe, mas eu não vim preparada para fazer compras. Talvez meu dinheiro não seja suficiente.

 

– Não se preocupe com isso. Severus deixou uma conta de emergência no banco bruxo, uma conta sob um nome falso, e eu posso movimentá-la.

 

– Nome falso? – Emma ficou intrigada. – Será que ele realmente usa o nome de George Lazenby?

 

– Não, mas seria um nome interessante. Ele tem a identidade bancária de Perseus Evans, que é um nome bruxo bem peculiar.

 

– Ele nunca mencionou esse nome – disse Helena. – É de alguém que ele conhece?

 

– Não, na verdade, é um anagrama de seu próprio nome, Severus Snape. Esperto, não? Mas é melhor irmos, Srta. Sharp.

 

– Sim, eu preciso apenas dar um beijo nas crianças e explicar que vou passar um tempo fora. Se eu simplesmente sumir, elas podem ficar assustadas.

 

Tonks estava com London no colo e Lily pela mão quando eles desceram as escadas, Lupin junto. Helena foi despedir-se das crianças, mas London se debateu todo:

 

– Dodói, mamãe! Dodói!

 

– Calma, querido. Onde foi dodói?

 

Ele apontou:

 

– Ali, mamãe! Dodói!

 

Os presentes começaram a comentar o fato, mas o menino continuava a apontar para Harry Potter, sentado à distância. Ele se livrou dos braços de Helena e foi até Harry:

 

– Oi. Dodói?

 

Harry não entendeu e Lupin explicou:

 

– O menino é um curador natural. Quer curar você.

 

– Mas eu não estou doente.

 

– Dodói! Dodói grande! – London se impacientou e se lançou nos braços de Harry, subindo no colo dele. – Aqui, dodói!

 

Ele encostou a mãozinha no coração de Harry e uma luz emanou dela. Os olhos verdes de Harry se arregalaram e London começou a tremer. Então ele tirou a mãozinha e olhou para Harry, com um sorriso:

 

– Fica bom. – O garoto saiu do colo de Harry e correu para os braços da mãe. – Agora dodói pequenininho, mamãe!

 

– Que bom, querido – Ela beijou o filho, ainda maravilhada que ele pudesse fazer essas coisas. – Você está bem, Harry?

 

– Sim, eu... Como ele fez isso? Eu... nem sabia que tinha esse... esse peso aqui dentro.

 

Lupin disse:

 

– Harry, você lutou contra forças muito poderosas, forças das trevas. Isso desgasta uma pessoa. Alguém puro como London viu imediatamente essa escuridão e quis curá-lo.

 

– Tem certeza de que ele é filho de Snape?

 

– Você viu o menino. Acha que resta alguma dúvida? Além disso, Snape também tem um dom de cura muito acentuado. Ele não só tem uma habilidade incomum para Poções mas também manteve Dumbledore vivo no último ano que você freqüentou Hogwarts.

 

Harry tentou dar um sorriso, mas a morte de Dumbledore ainda era um assunto muito dolorido para ele, mesmo depois de quase um ano. Tonks se voltou para as crianças e disse:

 

– Enquanto a mamãe está fora, vamos preparar uma surpresa para o papai? Ele vai querer ver fotos de vocês. Estão prontos para tirar umas fotos bem legais?

 

A idéia foi bem recebida pelos pequenos, que assim ficaram entretidos, e Helena saiu com Aberforth, enquanto Kingsley se dirigiu ao Ministério da Magia.

 

Foi realmente uma audiência difícil, com Rufus Scrimgeour. O ministro não entendia por que deveria autorizar uma visita para um prisioneiro, especialmente um perigoso e conhecido como Severus Snape. O Auror alegou que isso poderia minar a tese da defesa, se Aberforth tentasse alegar insanidade. Aquilo funcionou bem até demais. Terminou que Kingsley conseguiu a permissão, mas com a condicionante de que ele também fosse junto a Azkaban. Ele não se incomodaria em acompanhar Helena, mas ele tinha sentimentos dúbios em relação a Snape. Em vários níveis, se ele tinha que ser honesto consigo mesmo.

 

Ele estava cada vez mais atraído pela mulher de Snape.

 

Mas ele não podia pensar nisso. As complicações eram grandes e a mulher parecia tão apaixonada por Snape que isso provavelmente a faria se sentir insultada. E que raios de novidade era essa? Ele jamais se sentira atraído por uma mulher casada antes, nem achava que isso fosse atraente.

 

E quando ele chegou de volta em Grimmauld Place, descobriu que o grande plano de Aberforth consistia em levar Helena a Azkaban usando um disfarce. Um disfarce que em nada o deixou confortável sobre seus sentimentos.


	8. Quinze minutos

Depois de acompanhar, durante meses, os dias se sucedendo, a vida em Azkaban ganha uma espécie de rotina lúgubre e soturna. Por outro lado, Severus sempre considerou rotinas confortadoras. Davam-lhe a sensação de saber o que esperar e quando esperar.

 

Aquela visita de Aberforth não estava programada. E ele trouxera mais gente. Kingsley Shacklebolt e uma pessoa coberta em longos trajes pretos. O guarda olhava para todos, curioso.

 

– Aberforth. Decidiu partilhar a visão de meu encarceramento com outras pessoas? – Ele disse, entre sardônico e irritado. – Não resistiu à tentação, Shacklebolt?

 

– Snape, cale a boca – irritou-se Shacklebolt. – Estamos aqui para ajudá-lo.

 

Severus mexeu-se em sua cela, francamente irritado:

 

– E essa pessoa? – Apontou para o terceiro visitante. – Também veio me ajudar?

 

– Certamente – concordou Aberforth, nem um pouco intimidado pelo sarcasmo de Severus. – Eu temi pela sua saúde mental, Severus, e consegui uma autorização especial para que você tivesse acompanhamento.

 

– O quê?? – Ele se enfureceu. – Você trouxe um psico-healer para me ver?

 

– Não, não, Severus. Eu passei por um trabalho considerável para trazer essa pessoa até você. Seu estado mental não é o mesmo, Severus, e você precisa de ajuda. Por isso insisti com o Ministério para que me deixassem trazer-lhe um pouco de conforto espiritual. Alguém com quem você possa conversar e se abrir sem receios. Tratar de assuntos profundos, do coração.

 

– Perdeu a cabeça, homem? – Severus olhou mais uma vez para a pessoa e então se deu conta do que estava vendo. – Por Merlin, Aberforth, é uma _freira?!_

 

A freira estava de cabeça baixa e Aberforth a encorajou a chegar perto de Severus. O ex-Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts estava entre surpreso e furioso com o irmão de Albus Dumbledore, mas havia algo ali que o deixou intrigado. Ele sentiu... algo no ar.

 

Um perfume. Um perfume que ele não sentia... há tanto tempo. Não, ele estava enganado. Não podia ser.

 

A voz de Aberforth o devolveu à realidade.

 

– Ela insistiu em vir, para lhe trazer conforto nessa hora de dor, Severus. É o que pessoas como essa irmã fazem. Nosso amigo Kingsley Shacklebolt está aqui a pedido do ministro para garantir que não haja qualquer truque ou surpresa. A irmã já foi checada e não carrega qualquer objeto escondido. Ela vai falar com você, Severus, e peço-lhe encarecidamente que não a hostilize. Mas acho melhor darmos a vocês alguma privacidade. – Ele tocou o braço da freira com ternura. – A senhora tem 15 minutos, irmã.

 

Eles se viraram para ir embora e Severus notou o guarda olhando tudo. Ele ficou cada vez mais intrigado e notou que a tal freira manteve-se de cabeça baixa até a porta ser fechada. Então ela se aproximou dele e ergueu a cabeça.

 

– Olá, Severus.

 

Ele perdeu a voz. A cor. A fala. O controle sobre as pernas.

 

Caiu de joelhos.

 

– Não... Não... Não é possível... – balbuciou. – É uma visão... Um delírio...!

 

– Shh, o guarda pode estar ouvindo. Severus, me escute. – A visão se aproximava dele, e era uma visão com o cheiro dela, a voz dela. – Severus, sou eu, meu amor. Helena.

 

– Não! – Severus sussurrava, os olhos cheios d'água. – Helena está a salvo! Longe daqui. Eu fiz tudo... Eu me certifiquei! Você... não é ela! É um Boggart!

 

Ela se ajoelhou junto a ele, no chão, tomando-o em seus braços:

 

– Não, meu amor, sou eu mesma. Eu tive que vir, Severus. Senti tanto sua falta, meu querido. Eu te amo tanto.

 

Em seus braços, Severus se certificou de que era ela mesma. Sua Helena. Só ela o fazia sentir-se assim. A sensação de tê-la em seus braços era única, inigualável, inesquecível. Antes era uma lembrança, a que o mantinha sano em Azkaban.

 

E agora ela estava ali. Vestida de freira, como uma visão divina. Tocá-la era um ato tão ousado, quase sacrílego. Ele se sentia ainda mais impuro e indigno diante dela.

 

Porque ele fora obrigado a empurrá-la para o fundo de sua mente. Para fugir da Legilimência do Lord das Trevas, Severus tinha praticamente riscado de sua mente o rosto da mulher que amava, o sorriso de sua filha, o som de sua risadinha de bebê. Ele não tinha se permitido pensar nisso há tanto tempo... De repente, suas emoções pareciam explodir. Justo ele, um mestre no controle delas, agora estava totalmente desequilibrado.

 

Severus ergueu uma mão trêmula para tocar o rosto dela. Com reverência.

 

Helena inclinou o rosto para o lado, para sentir a mão dele em sua face, um sorriso suave.

 

– Que saudade de seu toque, Severus...

 

– Como você veio parar aqui? Foi Aberforth que a buscou?

 

– Não, meu querido, eu é que vim atrás de você. Você tinha me dado o nome do seu amigo, Sr. Shacklebolt, e ele me ajudou muito. Ninguém podia saber que eu existia, por isso estou disfarçada. Eu senti tanto sua ausência, Severus, eu temi tanto. Eu precisava saber o que tinha acontecido. Você ficou tanto tempo sumido que eu comecei a me desesperar. Oskar até queria chamar a polícia quando esteve aqui em férias, mas consegui dissuadi-lo da idéia. Mas as crianças, Severus, nossos filhos, tinham o direito de saber o que tinha acontecido a seu pai.

 

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha ao ouvir o plural.

 

– _Nossos_ filhos?

 

– Sim – O rosto de Helena se iluminou. – Você partiu e me deixou um presente lindo. Um filhinho, Severus, um garoto muito especial. – Ela tirou umas fotos do meio das vestes compridas e mostrou-as a ele. – Veja, nossos filhos. Lily e London. Eles tiraram essas fotos especialmente para o papai.

 

Eram fotos bruxas, e as crianças sorriam e acenavam para ele. O garoto estava no colo de sua prima Emma, que também acenava. Como Lily estava grande. Como estava bonita. E ele ainda não tinha se recuperado do choque.

 

– Eu tenho... um filho?

 

– Eu não falei imediatamente porque queria fazer uma surpresa. Mas um pouco antes de London nascer, eu pedi a tia Moreen que desse o recado ao diretor. Eu não sei se ele deu.

 

– Quanto tempo...? Que idade...

 

– London tem 15 meses e é muito esperto. Fala praticamente tudo. E agora eu descobri também que ele tem poderes mágicos. – Ela sorria. – Seu filho é um bruxo, meu amor.

 

A cabeça de Severus girava. Ele se ergueu, ela fez a mesma coisa. De repente, ele a abraçou e parou de ouvir o que ela dizia. Helena continuava a falar, mas ele tinha muito que pensar e pouco tempo para fazê-lo. Só quinze minutos. Ele tinha que fazer o que era melhor para sua família. Ele tinha que fazer o que era certo.

 

Severus primeiro tinha que dominar suas emoções. Tinha que fazer o que era certo.

 

Ela estava aninhada em seu peito, ainda falando baixo:

 

– ... e acho que ano que vem Lily pode ir para a pré-escola. Mas Tonks estava me dizendo que bruxos tradicionalmente são educados em casa. Poderemos contratar um professor depois que você sair daqui.

 

Severus a fez encará-lo, sério. Ele tinha que se controlar. Fazer o que era preciso.

 

– Eu jamais quis magoá-la. Lamento por tudo que passou. Só o que eu pensava era proteger você e nossa família.

 

– Eu sei, meu amor – Ela beijou suas mãos, os lábios suaves e macios. – Eu sempre soube.

 

– Por isso é que eu lhe digo para se afastar de mim. Viva a sua vida, crie as crianças e diga-lhes que eu morri. Longe daqui, elas não serão perseguidas por minha causa. Se viverem no mundo bruxo, serão discriminadas. Refaça a sua vida longe de mim e esqueça que um dia me conheceu.

 

– Severus, meu bem, o que está falando?

 

– Falo sério. Quando sair daqui, você deve me riscar de sua vida.

 

– Isso é um absurdo! – Ela estava entre pálida e furiosa. – Eu jamais farei isso. Severus, eu amo você!

 

– Você é jovem e bonita – Severus continuou a falar como se ela não houvesse dito coisa alguma. – Não vai demorar a encontrar outra pessoa com quem poderá refazer sua vida. Alguém digno, que não faça você sofrer e saiba proteger vocês melhor do que eu. Você poderá ser feliz.

 

– Pare de dizer isso! – Helena o encarava, o rosto crispado de horror. – Eu nunca vou deixar você!...

 

– Deve fazer isso pelas crianças – Ele ignorou os protestos dela. – Elas praticamente não me conheceram; não vão sentir minha falta. Elas vão ter um outro nome, não um que é perseguido por toda a bruxandade. Volte para a casa. Se quiser vendê-la, mudar-se para outro lugar, vai ser ainda melhor.

 

– Severus, não! Eu estou aqui, amor, a seu lado! Eu me casei com você e ficarei a seu lado, mesmo nessa hora difícil. Não vou abandoná-lo, Severus, meu lugar é aqui!

 

– Helena. – A expressão dele se endureceu. – Precisa fazer o que eu digo. Minha vida acabou. Eu sou culpado do crime pelo qual me acusam. Serei condenado a passar o resto de minha vida na prisão, isso se não aplicarem leis de exceção a crimes de guerra e me condenarem à morte. Isso não é vida para você. É jovem o bastante para refazer a sua vida e você precisa pensar em seus filhos. Eles serão discriminados por toda a vida. Como poderão crescer com um pai na cadeia, um assassino? Case-se de novo, dê-lhes outro nome. Faça isso por eles.

 

– Não! Não! – Ela começou a se descontrolar, agarrada às roupas deles. – Não pode desistir dessa maneira! Precisa lutar, Severus, eu estou aqui a seu lado!

 

– Não há pelo que lutar. Minha vida está acabada, mas não faz sentido prejudicar vidas inocentes. Eu lhe darei o divórcio. Aberforth e Shacklebolt podem providenciar isso com rapidez. Meu plano era que você desistisse de me procurar, que me considerasse morto e reconstruísse sua vida.

 

– Não diga isso! Minha vida é com você!

 

– Não fale tão alto. Mas viver de visitas a Azkaban uma vez por semana não é exatamente vida, não é verdade? Você pode sofrer durante pouco tempo, mas poderá logo refazer a sua vida, encontrar um bom marido, um bom pai para as crianças e ser feliz. Se continuar comigo, terá uma vida inteira de sofrimentos. Não posso permitir isso.

 

– Severus, por favor, pare de dizer isso! – Ela chorava, os olhos verdes brilhando de dor. – Eu amo você, meu amor, nunca vou te abandonar! Não desista de mim, não desista de nós!

 

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e o guarda entrou:

 

– O que está acontecendo? O que você fez com a moça, Snape, seu animal?

 

– Nada! – Helena tentou dizer, mas Severus viu o guarda avançar contra ele, empunhando a varinha, e Helena foi empurrada para o lado. Shacklebolt e Aberforth entraram correndo. – Não, não! Por favor, não faça isso!

 

Uma força invisível (um feitiço do guarda, com certeza) jogou Severus contra a parede, afastando-o de Helena, e ela gritou, tendo que ser segura por Shacklebolt:

 

– Não! Pare com isso! Ele não fez nada! Deixe-o em paz!

 

– Você não presta, Snape! Mal posso esperar para ver a hora em que vão metê-lo na pior ala daqui e jogar a chave fora!

 

Aberforth se adiantou, protestando furioso:

 

– Vou reclamar com a direção da prisão que meu cliente está sendo maltratado!

 

– Ele nem merece estar preso! – continuou o guarda, com desprezo. – Os Aurores deviam tê-lo matado assim que o encontraram! Ia dar menos trabalho para todo mundo. Agora vai ter que ter julgamento, sentença e tudo!

 

Ainda imobilizado, Severus olhava Helena chorar, nos braços de Shacklebolt, olhos fixos nele. Queria dizer-lhe algo. Consolá-la. Qualquer coisa para não fazê-la chorar mais.

 

Mas Severus Snape não tinha direito a ter seus desejos atendidos. Severus Snape magoava pessoas. Magoava as pessoas que amava. Acabava com suas vidas. Tinha sido assim com Lily Potter, tinha sido assim com Albus, e agora era a mesma coisa com Helena.

 

– Ele a machucou, moça?

 

A pergunta do guarda fez Helena erguer os olhos e responder:

 

– Não, não. Mas ele está muito deprimido. Eu me descontrolei, desculpe. Se eu puder ter mais alguns minutos com ele, por favor...

 

O guarda abanou a cabeça:

 

– Lamento, não posso permitir. Seu tempo já acabou mesmo. Por favor, podem sair agora.

 

Severus a viu virar-se para ele:

 

– Não pode desistir, Severus. Irmão. – Corrigiu-se. – Irmão, me escute. Eu não vou desistir de você! Jamais!

 

Ele sentiu seu peito se contrair. Como ele amava aquela mulher.

 

Shacklebolt a puxou suavemente:

 

– Venha, irmã. Precisamos ir agora.

 

Severus notou que Shacklebolt era gentil com ela. Pelo menos, ela não estava sendo maltratada por ser sua mulher.

 

– Severus – ela disse, firmando a voz –, eu não vou desistir de você. Nem por um minuto acredite nisso.

 

Antes que Severus pudesse reagir, Shacklebolt levou Helena para fora da cela, ajudando-a a caminhar, pois ela parecia não ser capaz de se sustentar nas próprias pernas. Ele suspirou internamente, o peito se contraindo. Ele jamais veria Helena de novo; ele sabia disso. E doía mais do que ele imaginava. Como ele ficaria sem ela?

 

Mas era preciso. Era fundamental.

 

– Ela não deve voltar aqui – Severus disse para Aberforth, com dureza e rispidez, o coração sangrando. – Eu não a receberei.

 

– Ela teria prazer em voltar, Severus. Você sabe que sim.

 

– Você não merece – disse o guarda com desprezo. – É mesmo um miserável cruel e frio. Espero que apodreça na prisão e estarei aqui para acompanhar cada dia!

 

Severus abaixou a cabeça, imaginando o quanto seu carcereiro tinha razão.

 

Naquela noite, ele chorou, longa e silenciosamente, encolhido num canto escuro de sua cela de Azkaban.

 

 


	9. Jantar com Harry

Para não assustar os hóspedes de Grimmauld Place, Kingsley resolveu aparatar no hall de entrada, carregando dois pacotes. Ele tinha passado os dois últimos dias sem aparecer na mansão dos extintos Black, tentando controlar as coisas no Ministério Muggle. As notícias que Remus tinha lhe dado, porém, não eram nada animadoras. Portanto, ele tomara providências; ao menos, as que ele podia.

 

Estavam todos na cozinha, Tonks e Harry entretendo as crianças enquanto Emma e Helena preparavam o jantar. Aparentemente, os pequenos ainda não tinham se cansado de ver Tonks mudar de aparência. Kingsley notou duas coisas: a ausência de Remus e o ar abatido de Helena.

 

Ele abriu seu maior sorriso e apresentou-se:

 

– Olá a todos! Hum, o cheiro está ótimo!

 

London sorriu para ele e correu a abraçá-lo. Lily olhou para ele, desconfiada, e foi para perto da mãe. Helena sorriu, jogando algum tempero numa panela, saudando:

 

– Olá, Sr. Shacklebolt. Já está convidado a ficar.

 

Emma puxou uma cadeira:

 

– Sente-se, Sr. Shacklebolt. Quer uma xícara de chá antes do jantar?

 

Ele sorriu, ainda com London agarradinho na sua perna:

 

– Um dia eu vou convencê-las a me chamarem de Kingsley. Enquanto isso, eu trouxe presentes. – Sentou-se à mesa e separou os pacotes. – Este é para Lily e London; e este é para Helena e Emma. Na verdade, é para Helena, mas Emma pode se beneficiar também.

 

– Sr. Shacklebolt, não devia ter feito isso.

 

– Acredite, era preciso. – Ele se virou para as crianças. – E então? Ninguém quer ver o presente que eu trouxe?

 

Lily se aproximou lentamente dele, enquanto London colocou as mãozinhas no pacote indicado. Helena perguntou aos filhos:

 

– Como a gente fala quando recebe um presente?

 

– Obrigada – respondeu obedientemente Lily, agora interessada no pacote também.

 

– Muito bem. London, diga obrigado para o Sr. Shacklebolt.

 

O menino obedeceu, sem tirar os olhos do pacote. Helena ajudou-os a abrir, e a princípio eles ficaram em dúvida se o presente era bom ou ruim, mas Harry identificou:

 

– Esses são sapinhos de chocolate. São muito gostosos e ainda trazem figurinhas de bruxos famosos para colecionar. Vocês podem colecionar as figurinhas e trocar as repetidas. Mas têm que tomar cuidado quando abrir. Os sapos têm um encantamento e, se vocês não comerem rápido, eles pulam e fogem.

 

Os olhinhos de Lily brilharam, e London estava maravilhado com a idéia de chocolate que pulava. Mas estava muito perto da hora do jantar para eles comerem chocolate, e Kingsley notou que eles sabiam disso. Os dois olharam para Helena, cheios de expectativa.

 

– Podemos abrir um, mamãe? Só unzinho! Por favor, diz que sim!

 

– Só se vocês prometerem comer tudinho no jantar. Se vocês comerem o chocolate agora e não comerem o jantar, não vão ganhar sobremesa. Combinado?

 

Eles concordaram rapidamente e passaram ao processo de abrir o sapinho de chocolate. Como Harry previra, o sapinho escapou das mãozinhas de London, e foi grande a bagunça para capturar o doce. Lily foi quem pegou, mas ela franziu o rostinho:

 

– Não posso comer. Ele ‘tá vivo!

 

Harry garantiu:

 

– Não está, não. É só um feitiço, que já deve ter até passado. Olha só: ele não se mexe mais.

 

– Lily – interveio Helena –, o sapinho é para vocês dois. London também vai comer um pedacinho.

 

– Tá bom, mamãe. – Ela repartiu o sapinho com o irmão, mas voltou-se para o pacote. De repente, ela se voltou para Kingsley, os olhinhos brilhando de surpresa. – Tem mais coisa aqui dentro!

 

– Por que você não abre e vê o que é?

 

De lá, a menina tirou o livro infantil bruxo “ _Como a mágica de Apolônio Apolinário Apogeu ajudou Johnny Desgraça, o Muggle Infeliz_ ”. Maravilhada, ela abriu o livrinho e se espantou mais ainda:

 

– As figurinhas se mexem que nem os quadros! E... tem cheiro! Olha, mamãe, o menino da figura está acenando para mim.

 

– Que lindo, filha. Isso é assim mesmo, Sr. Shacklebolt?

 

– Sim, é um livro infantil bruxo. – Kingsley se voltou para a menina. – Eu trouxe outros livrinhos, mas vou deixar com sua mãe, está bem?

 

A menina olhou para ele e falou:

 

– Obrigada, Sr. Shacklebolt.

 

Ele tinha conquistado uma amiguinha fiel. Lily custava a se aproximar das pessoas, mas quando ela confiava, era para a vida toda. Era um traço que certamente herdara de Severus.

 

– Não tem de quê, Lily. Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado. Agora eu vou dar o presente para a mamãe e tia Emma.

 

Emma sorriu:

 

– Não precisava ter se incomodado. – Ela pareceu surpresa quando viu o que saiu do pacote. – Mais chocolate? Que tentação, Sr... er, Kingsley. Sabe que eu sou filha de suecos. Meu povo tem propensão para engordar.

 

– Na verdade – confessou Kingsley –, eu sei que Muggles acham que chocolate é só uma guloseima, mas para bruxos ele é remédio. Chocolate restaura energias e poderes e é usado para recuperação após traumas graves e ataques das forças das trevas. Gostaria que você incentivasse Helena a consumir uma barrinha por dia no mínimo. Ela ficou um tanto abalada, e o chocolate vai ajudar.

 

Helena sorriu para ele, ainda ocupada na cozinha:

 

– Obrigada por sua preocupação, mas eu estou bem.

 

– Coma um chocolate mesmo assim. É gostoso. Mal não vai fazer, certo?

 

– É muito gentil de sua parte – disse Emma, sentando-se ao lado de Kingsley. – Vai ficar para jantar, não?

 

– Se eu não for incomodar... O cheiro está mesmo muito apetitoso.

 

Tonks, que observava a cena, adiantou-se:

 

– Eu arrumo a mesa. Remus provavelmente não vai chegar a tempo, então é bom jantarmos logo.

 

London perguntou:

 

– Depois do jantar, posso comer mais sapinhos?

 

Kingsley advertiu:

 

– Ouviu sua mãe. Se comer tudinho no jantar, pode comer outro sapinho. Mas tem que ser rápido, se não ele foge.

 

O risinho de London deixou bem claro que o que ele mais queria era correr atrás do sapo encantado. Tonks começou a pôr a mesa, mas tropeçou em alguma coisa, e um copo caiu, quebrando-se no chão. Ela mesma consertou o copo, constrangida:

 

– Desculpem. Não sei como posso ser tão desastrada.

 

Harry se ofereceu:

 

– Quer que a ajude?

 

– Na verdade, Harry, pode terminar isso para mim? Eu queria falar com Kingsley sobre uma possível infestação de Doxys no lugar que era ocupado por Kreacher no sótão.

 

– Mesmo? – O dono da casa franziu o cenho. – Eu não estava sabendo disso.

 

– Pois é – A metamorfomaga deu de ombros. – Eu não tenho certeza, por isso queria que Kingsley desse uma olhada. Agora que temos crianças em casa, é bom tomar alguns cuidados extras. Doxys podem ser perigosos. Harry, explique para Helena e as crianças sobre Doxys e outras pragas domésticas bruxas. Vamos, King, vamos subir.

 

Kingsley foi levado pelo braço, subindo as escadas com cuidado para não alertar o retrato da Sra. Black. Ele estava achando aquela conversa de Tonks muito estranha. Quando os dois chegaram ao antigo cafofo de Kreacher, no último andar da casa, a Auror revelou suas verdadeiras intenções.

 

– Você já deve saber que não há infestação de Doxy nenhuma.

 

– O que aconteceu?

 

– Remus mandou um recado pelo Patrono. Ele falou com Aberforth. O julgamento de Snape foi marcado.

 

– Helena já sabe?

 

– Não, os jornais só vão publicar amanhã. Achamos melhor falar após o jantar. Os livrinhos podem servir para distrair as crianças enquanto falamos para ela.

 

– Ela vai querer ir ao julgamento.

 

– Isso é o de menos. Remus disse que Aberforth insiste que ela seja testemunha.

 

– O QUÊ?

 

– Fala baixo.

 

– Mas isso é muito arriscado – protestou Kingsley, abaixando a voz. – Vai expor Helena e as crianças. Além disso, não vai ajudar Snape em coisa alguma: ela nem sabia que ele era bruxo até uns dias atrás!...

 

– Bom, Aberforth diz que isso pode ser a única chance de salvar Snape. Além do mais, vai ser difícil manter Helena longe do julgamento. Ela vai insistir em participar. Por isso é que ele já está treinando Helena. Você sabe, eles provavelmente vão usar Veritaserum.

 

– Com certeza Helena vai querer tomar parte de tudo, mas ela não sabe em que está se metendo. – Kingsley ficou nervoso. – Há Comensais aí fora! Comensais que agora sabem que Snape os traiu. Ela precisa de proteção.

 

– É, eu sei que você estaria disposto a protegê-la, King... – Tonks deu uma risadinha maliciosa. – Mas é bom você tomar cuidado.

 

Ele gelou ao ouvir aquilo, mas achou melhor agir como se nada soubesse:

 

– O que quer dizer?

 

– Quero dizer que está ficando meio óbvio que você está de olho na mulher de Snape. Dá para entender. Ela é bem bonita e jovem, realmente é atraente, e talvez esteja vulnerável em vários sentidos. Mas acho que você não está percebendo que a prima também está de olho em você. Você está encrencado, King, meu velho.

 

Por aquilo ele não esperava. Já não era ruim o suficiente Tonks ter percebido que ele estava atraído por Helena, mas o que ela estava falando sobre Emma? Tonks não era legilimente, então talvez ela estivesse apenas tentando jogar as informações para ver sua reação. Teria ela razão sobre Emma?

 

Kingsley estava genuinamente surpreso.

 

– Mas... Mas... Do que é que você está falando?

 

Tonks nem se abalou:

 

– Negue o quanto quiser, mas você sabe que isso é verdade e que você vai ter que lidar com isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. Prima Emma estava se derretendo toda para você, não percebeu?

 

A verdade era que ele não percebera coisa alguma. Mas, pensando melhor, ela realmente sorria bastante para ele e fazia alguns comentários que ele achara serem apenas por educação... Absorvido com a presença de Helena, ele não notara que Emma estava tentando atrair sua atenção.

 

– Eu honestamente não percebi coisa alguma.

 

– Homens!... – Tonks sacudiu a cabeça jocosamente. – A gente tem que se atirar na frente de vocês para perceberem alguma coisa. Remus foi a mesma coisa.

 

– Então você está se contradizendo, Nymphadora. Se nós, homens, somos tão distraídos, como você diz que eu estou “de olho” na mulher de Snape?

 

– Não me venha com essa e não me chame de Nymphadora. Você sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer.

 

– Olhe, eu não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de negar isso. Só espero que você não tenha repetido nada disso nem a Helena nem a Emma. As duas já têm o suficiente para se preocupar sem ter que se ocupar dessas suas... insinuações.

 

– Negue, isso mesmo, continue negando. Mas tome cuidado, King. Você pode se machucar; ela também. Ou melhor, * _elas_ *.

 

– Como acabei de dizer, não vou falar sobre isso. Acho melhor voltarmos, porque já temos o suficiente para nos ocupar.

 

– Para dizer o mínimo – disse uma voz diferente, surpreendendo os dois. Harry deu de ombros, erguendo um galão. – Vim trazer o doxicida, e vocês não me ouviram. Desculpem, não quis escutar escondido.

 

– Harry – disse Kingsley –, não sei o quanto ouviu, mas...

 

– Eu não vou me meter nisso, Kingsley – interrompeu o rapaz. – Só pediria que você respeitasse a casa de Sirius e as crianças. Elas têm um pai que pode não ser lá grandes coisas, mas é o pai delas.

 

– Harry, eu jamais desrespeitaria as crianças... ou a mãe delas. Pode acreditar nisso.

 

– Então está tudo bem, King. Melhor a gente descer agora. Remus deve chegar a qualquer momento para o jantar.

 

Ao invés de Remus, quem apareceu para o jantar foi Aberforth. Ele trouxe a pessoa que o assistiria durante o julgamento.

 

A surpresa foi tão grande que todo o assunto que Tonks tinha levantado foi devidamente esquecido.


	10. O processo, de Franz Kafka

Faltava pelo menos duas horas para o sol sair quando o acordaram. Não que em Azkaban o sol pudesse ser visto – era seu relógio biológico que o alertara da hora. Fosse como fosse, ele fora acordado rudemente (como sempre), com o arremedo de café da manhã costumeiro, mas com uma novidade: deram-lhe suas roupas, uma toalha, um pedaço de sabão em barra e lhe disseram para tomar banho.

 

Ele seria julgado naquele dia.

 

Não houve tempo para nada. Ele mal se deu conta do que estava acontecendo quando chegou à sala de julgamentos nº. 10 do Ministério da Magia, escoltado por nada menos do que quatro Aurores experientes, que entraram por passagens secretas a fim de evitar os repórteres. Fora posto na cadeira mágica, as correntes a imobilizá-lo. Ele vira aquilo acontecer anos atrás, vira outras pessoas naquela posição.

 

A sala estava coalhada de gente. Todos os assentos estavam tomados, tanto na audiência quanto no espaço reservado ao Wizengamot. Ele procurou não reparar muito nos rostos ou poderia reconhecer alguém. Era melhor não reconhecer quem quer que fosse.

 

Pena que isso era impossível.

 

No centro da fileira da frente, estava o ministro da Magia em pessoa, Rufus Scrimgeour, uma expressão grave no seu rosto leonino. A seu lado, a miúda Griselda Marchbanks, mais enrugada que um maracujá de gaveta, enfiada em suas vestes cor de ameixa com o emblema do Wizengamot, a Suprema Corte Bruxa. Ao final da primeira fila, Percy Weasley, com seus óculos redondos, encarava o acusado com desgosto indisfarçável.

 

Duas mesas haviam sido postas à frente da cadeira, uma poltrona estava numa posição lateral, mas de frente para o Wizengamot. Numa das mesas estava Aberforth Dumbledore, em magníficos trajes preto e branco, acompanhado de uma bruxa que estava com o nariz enfiado em papéis, mas parecia ser jovem, com cabelos castanhos. Na outra mesa, ele viu Alastor Mad-Eye Moody encarando-o com um misto de ódio, desprezo e agressividade que parecia destilar de seu corpo. Ele saiu detrás da mesa, olho mágico fixo no acusado, como se fosse um animal predador que cercasse a presa.

 

Os murmúrios no recinto diminuíram depois que Scrimgeour conjurou um sininho de timbre agudo e ergueu a voz possante:

 

– Atenção, por favor. Obrigado. Este é o início do julgamento de Severus Prince Snape. A sessão está sendo presidida por mim, Rufus Scrimgeour, em observância à totalidade do órgão julgador, o Wizengamot aqui reunido, presidido pela Bruxa-Mor Griselda Marchbanks. O acusado já se encontra na corte, bem como os advogados de defesa e o promotor de acusação, então podemos dar início aos procedimentos. Eis as acusações: Severus Prince Snape, você foi acusado do assassinato de Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, de ligação com o indivíduo que se intitulou Lord Voldemort, de participar de ações e de conspirações destinadas a matar, abduzir, torturar, estuprar e drogar bruxos e Muggles, incluindo Sirius Black, Emmelina Vance, Amelia Bones e outros. Como se declara?

 

Duas vozes se ergueram simultaneamente.

 

– Culpado – disse Severus.

 

– Inocente! – ergueu-se Aberforth.

 

A sala de julgamentos virou uma balbúrdia. Scrimgeour usou o Feitiço Sonorus e gritou:

 

– Ordem! – Não foi obedecido imediatamente e ameaçou: – Ordem, ou eu mando evacuar esta sala!

 

O burburinho foi morrendo rapidamente, e ele dirigiu-se a Aberforth.

 

– A corte reconhece o advogado de defesa, Aberforth Dumbledore. Sr. Dumbledore, pode nos indicar como seu cliente se declara?

 

– Eu sou culpado! – gritou Severus.

 

– Senhor presidente, meu cliente está profundamente perturbado e não pode fazer a declaração por si mesmo. Mas ele se declara inocente...

 

– Não! – Severus lutou contra as correntes, interrompendo-o. – Não!

 

– ... e culpado – completou Aberforth. O burburinho recomeçou, e o ministro tocou o sininho. – Ele se declara culpado pela morte de Albus Dumbledore, mas pede a leniência da corte devido a circunstâncias especiais. Mas quanto às demais acusações, ele se declara inocente.

 

Severus ia protestar de novo, mas as correntes magicamente o apertaram ainda mais, tirando-lhe o fôlego. Ele se aquietou para não ser sufocado. Scrimgeour olhou-o severamente e argumentou:

 

– Se seu cliente está tão perturbado, é de se perguntar se ele está em condições de assistir a seu próprio julgamento.

 

Calado até então, o promotor de acusação manifestou-se:

 

– Ah, ele está em condição, sim, Senhor Presidente. Ele vai encarar todos os seus crimes diante de todo o Wizengamot.

 

– A corte reconhece Alastor Moody, da acusação. Sr. Moody, pode começar fazendo a preleção de abertura.

 

Severus não demorou a vaguear seu pensamento, enquanto Moody andava de um lado para o outro, furiosamente vituperando expressões como "traidor contumaz", "ações pérfidas", "desgraça para o mundo bruxo". A maior parte de seu pronunciamento, porém, foi dedicado à lembrança de Albus Dumbledore, suas contribuições para o mundo bruxo, seu grande poder, sua liderança fundamental no combate às forças das Trevas. A platéia reagiu de maneira emocional à lembrança do falecido diretor de Hogwarts, e Severus teve a certeza, naquele instante, de que seu destino já estava selado muito antes de ele ter posto o pé no tribunal.

 

Ele estava condenado.

 

Não obstante, logo que Moody encerrou sua fala (aplaudida pela audiência como se fosse um monólogo de teatro), a defesa foi convidada a fazer sua preleção. Foi quando Severus finalmente prestou atenção na assistente de Aberforth, que iria proferir a palestra: ninguém menos do que Hermione Granger. Ele não pôde deixar de se lembrar, com uma certa amargura, da tendência da Srta.Granger em causas perdidas. A referência ficou clara quando ela baseou sua preleção em "confiança inabalável de Dumbledore", "grandes riscos e sacrifícios pessoais", "anos de perigo diuturnamente, sua vida arriscada constantemente", "mais de 20 anos de serviços anônimos prestados à causa da Luz", "atuação heróica e decisiva na derrota de Voldemort", sem provocar qualquer reação na platéia. O escriba, Percy Weasley, anotava tudo diligentemente, com um ar jocoso, sem se esforçar para acreditar em uma única palavra do que ela dizia.

 

Aquilo estava começando a dar em seus nervos. Mas seus nervos foram realmente colocados à prova quando começou a fase de instrução: argüição de testemunhas e apresentação de provas. A primeira testemunha que entrou, Arabella Figg, pacientemente tomou as três gotas requeridas de Veritaserum (que Scrimgeour fez questão de informar ter sido preparado por técnicos qualificados do Ministério, e Severus olhou para o teto, sem querer imaginar o que os incompetentes tinham feito). A Sra. Figg testemunhou à defesa ser membro da Ordem da Fênix, assim como Severus, e disse jamais ter desconfiado de sua lealdade, já que Dumbledore depositava muita confiança nele. A audiência não reagiu muito ao testemunho, que Severus mal prestou atenção, sabendo que a Sra. Figg não seria de muita ajuda.

 

As testemunhas eram arroladas em ordem alfabética. Se estivesse viva, Bellatrix Lestrange poderia estar sendo chamada. Ela jamais ajudaria Severus de maneira consciente, mas seu testemunho poderia trazer alguns pontos favoráveis, como o fato de que entre os Comensais, ele não tinha boa imagem, e era grande a desconfiança de que ele fosse um traidor por causa de sua posição como espião. Mas isso não seria possível: a súdita tão fiel do Lord das Trevas tinha dado a sua vida na tentativa de salvar o Mestre. Ela tinha aproveitado um momento de distração de Harry Potter e mirara contra o rapaz.

 

Severus fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do momento em que ele próprio lançara a maldição que terminara com a vida da assassina de Sirius Black. Ela a matara antes que ela matasse Harry. Simples assim. Um barulho o devolveu à sala de julgamentos. Uma nova testemunha entrava.

 

A próxima testemunha entrou envolta em vestes grossas, um capuz que lhe cobria o rosto, usando luvas e botas, mancando acentuadamente, apoiando-se numa bengala. A audiência se perguntava quem seria enquanto ele caminhou, lentamente, a bengala fazendo toc-toc ritmado no chão de pedra. Quando ele se sentou, voltou seu rosto para o Wizengamot. Alguns bruxos crisparam o rosto ao ver que a testemunha tinha horrendas cicatrizes no rosto. Cicatrizes mágicas, do tipo que nenhum _healer_ jamais poderia curar. Uma parte do rosto tinha sido comida por alguma queimadura ou maldição das trevas, e era apenas uma massa disforme que o deixava quase irreconhecível como humano, mas alguns tufos de um cabelo muito claro escapavam de seu capuz negro.

 

Scrimgeour indicou que a testemunha deveria tomar sua dose requerida de Veritaserum, mas Aberforth se ergueu e disse:

 

– Sr. Presidente, esta testemunha invoca o direito de dar seu depoimento sem tomar a Poção da Verdade devido à sua frágil condição física. Um dos ingredientes do Veritaserum é capaz de colocá-lo num coma mágico. Eis a declaração dos _healers_ de St. Mungo's que o examinaram essa manhã.

 

Ele entregou um pergaminho a Rufus, que o examinou atentamente e assentiu:

 

– Pode prosseguir. A testemunha deverá dizer seu nome completo à corte.

 

– Draco Abraxas Malfoy.

 

O salão quase veio abaixo.

 

O destino de Draco Malfoy era um das maiores fontes de mistério do mundo bruxo. Depois de fugir de Hogwarts, na noite da morte de Albus Dumbledore, ninguém sabia dizer com segurança o que tinha acontecido a ele. Sua mãe Narcissa tinha sido encontrada morta num local usado por Comensais para se livrar dos corpos de suas vítimas, o que apenas aumentou as especulações. Rumores indicavam que Draco também tinha sido assassinado, mas muita gente jurava tê-lo visto cumprindo pena em Azkaban. Eram grandes os boatos de que ele tinha assumido uma nova identidade e se refugiado em outro país. Entretanto, ali estava ele – diante do tribunal, testemunhando no julgamento de Snape.

 

– Ordem no tribunal! – gritou Rufus, avermelhando-se, sua vasta cabeleira movendo-se com fúria. – Já avisei! – O burburinho ficou mais aceitável, e o ministro indicou. – Pode prosseguir, Aberforth.

 

– Sim, sr. Presidente. Sr. Malfoy, o senhor é ou foi membro do grupo que se autodenominava Comensais da Morte?

 

– Eu fui. – Murmúrios altos. – Durante nove meses, no meu sexto ano escolar em Hogwarts.

 

– Mas não é mais?

 

– Não, há mais de um ano que eu fui expulso.

 

– Pode nos contar sobre sua expulsão?

 

– O Lord das Trevas me expulsou porque eu falhei numa missão que ele me confiara.

 

– Pode contar ao Wizengamot que missão era essa?

 

– Matar Albus Dumbledore.

 

De novo o salão veio abaixo. Esse detalhe jamais tinha sido divulgado antes. Mais uma vez Scrimegour rugiu, usando o feitiço Sonorus:

 

– _Ordem! Ordem!_

 

A muito custo, a audiência se acalmou e ouviu, embevecida, o relato de Draco sobre os acontecimentos que levaram à fatídica noite de junho no alto da Torre de Hogwarts. Severus mal ouvia, ainda sob o impacto de ver Draco não apenas vivo, como, aparentemente, são – na medida do possível.

 

Assim que Draco terminou seu relato, Aberforth começou suas perguntas:

 

– Sr. Malfoy, pode nos dizer o que aconteceu naquela noite depois que o senhor, o Prof. Snape e os demais Comensais desaparataram de Hogwarts?

 

– Fomos direto à presença do Lord. Fenrir Greyback fez um relato do que aconteceu, e a fúria do Lord foi grande, porque eu tinha desobedecido a suas ordens. Sem qualquer hesitação, ele matou minha mãe com uma Maldição da Morte, ali, na minha frente. – Ohhs de espanto. Draco desviou o olhar. – Tudo que minha tia Bella fez foi agradecer que ela tivera uma morte rápida. Depois ele torturou o Prof. Snape longamente por ter feito o Voto Perpétuo que o obrigou a matar o Prof. Dumbledore no meu lugar. Finalmente, o Lord começou a me punir. Quando eu achei que não fosse sobreviver, o Lord das Trevas me entregou ao lobisomem Greyback para que ele terminasse o trabalho da maneira que quisesse. O problema é que Fenrir gosta de provocar dor e fazê-la durar bastante. Ele jamais iria me matar rapidamente. Torturou-me durante horas. Depois fui abandonado num local ermo e distante para terminar de agonizar e morrer. Mas eu praticamente não estava consciente. Só fui acordar dias mais tarde, na casa de um agente da Ordem da Fênix.

 

– Que agente é esse? – exigiu saber o ministro da Magia. – Qual é o nome desse tal agente?

 

– Isso não vem ao caso – disse Draco, sem lhe dar muita atenção, escandalizando alguns dos presentes, inclusive no Wizengamot. – Essa pessoa só forneceu um abrigo seguro, mais nada. Essa foi toda a sua ajuda, mas o Prof. Snape tratou de mim como pôde. Foi ele quem me salvou a vida. Se não fosse por ele, eu teria morrido sozinho e sem ninguém.

 

Pelo burburinho na sala, muita gente achava que esse destino era o mais condizente a um ex-Comensal, filho de Comensais. Aberforth ignorou os ruídos e continuou a interrogar:

 

– Então, você não recebeu tratamento adequado?

 

– Mais tarde, sim, durante a temporada que passei em Azkaban. – O burburinho voltou a crescer, e Rufus Scrimgeour mexeu-se na cadeira, desconfortável e vexado. A seu lado, Griselda Marchbanks se inclinou para cochichar-lhe ao pé do ouvido. Draco ignorou o barulho no recinto e prosseguiu. – Minha prisão foi secreta, e consegui uma redução de pena em troca de informações sobre o Lord das Trevas e seus seguidores. Segundo soube mais tarde, minhas informações levaram à captura de aproximadamente dez Comensais, incluindo os dois irmãos Lestrange. Só então eles deixaram medibruxos me verem em Azkaban. Mas... não sobrou muita coisa para eles curarem. Deixei Azkaban há pouco tempo e agora estou foragido num outro país, com um nome falso e outra identidade. Obviamente, estarei me mudando para outro lugar assim que deixar essa sala.

 

Mad-Eye Moody soltou um resmungo alto, inconformado por ver um Comensal escapando diante de seus próprios olhos. Aberforth fez um gesto para a platéia, dizendo:

 

– Então, você foi testemunha de que o acusado matou Albus Dumbledore?

 

Draco abaixou a cabeça, escondendo a maior parte de seu rosto desfigurado, e assentiu:

 

– Sim. Ele apontou sua varinha para ele e pronunciou a Maldição da Morte, para não morrer.

 

Alguém na audiência gritou “Assassino!”, e a barulheira recomeçou. Scrimgeour gritou:

 

– Ordem! Este é o último aviso!

 

– Diga ao tribunal – prosseguiu Aberforth quando o tumulto se acalmou – o que quis dizer exatamente com essa observação “para não morrer”.

 

Aquilo pareceu aborrecer Draco:

 

– Eu já disse antes: o Prof. Snape fez um Voto Perpétuo para cumprir a minha missão, caso eu falhasse. Eu falhei. Portanto, se ele não cumprisse o Voto, ele iria morrer.

 

– E você acredita que ele matou Dumbledore para não morrer?

 

Mad-Eye Moody pulou com sua perna de pau:

 

– Objeção! Isso é pura especulação, Sr. Presidente. Além do mais, o que a testemunha acredita ou deixa de acreditar não é relevante.

 

– Com a permissão da corte – retrucou Aberforth, dirigindo-se a Scrimgeour – , a testemunha tem conhecimento de fatos muito importantes, que podem ajudar a esclarecer o crime.

 

Scrimgeour olhou para Moody, olhou para Aberforth e finalmente dirigiu-se a Draco:

 

– Eu vou permitir que a testemunha responda. Mas sua resposta deve se ater a fatos, rapaz.

 

– Sim, senhor. Não, eu não acredito que o Prof. Snape tenha feito isso só por causa do Voto. Acredito que ele fez isso para impedir que eu matasse o Prof. Dumbledore.

 

– Por que motivo?

 

– Porque essa foi uma exigência do Prof. Dumbledore.

 

– Poderia explicar melhor?

 

– O Prof. Dumbledore exigiu que o Prof. Snape cumprisse o Voto para impedir que eu cumprisse a missão.

 

– Então o Prof. Dumbledore sabia que você tinha a missão de matá-lo?

 

– Eu já disse que ele mesmo me disse isso no alto da torre. O que eu não sabia era que ele estava disposto a se sacrificar para evitar que eu me tornasse um assassino. Ele arrancou do Prof. Snape uma promessa de que faria tudo para evitar isso.

 

– O Prof. Dumbledore então pediu ao Prof. Snape que o matasse, é isso?

 

– Isso mesmo. Com isso, eu poderia... – ele engasgou – ter uma chance de não sucumbir ao lado das Trevas. Se não fosse isso, eu jamais teria conseguido o acordo com o Ministério e estaria em Azkaban até agora. Eu não teria uma vida.

 

– Como você sabe de tudo isso?

 

– O Prof. Snape me contou tudo enquanto me tratava. Contou tudo. De sua condição de espião de Dumbledore. De como ele traiu o Lord das Trevas durante todos esses anos. De como ele tentou se desviar das desconfianças de minha tia Bellatrix e dos outros. De como ele tentou proteger minha mãe o quanto pôde... Eu jamais poderia imaginar o quanto ele fizera para derrubar o Lord das Trevas e proteger Potter.

 

– Na sua opinião, Severus Snape matou o Prof. Dumbledore para cumprir a vontade de Lord Voldemort?

 

Muitos dos presentes se encolheram ao ouvir o nome, incluindo Draco, que respondeu:

 

– Com certeza, não. Eu acabei de dizer que não. Só vim aqui para deixar isso claro: Snape sempre foi um homem de Dumbledore e ele fez muitos sacrifícios pessoais para derrotar o Lord das Trevas. Acho que fez muito mais coisas, coisas que não me contou. Mesmo que ninguém queira acreditar nisso, essa é a verdade.

 

Aberforth assentiu e declarou ter encerrado com a testemunha. Scrimgeour passou a palavra a Moody, que chegou bem perto de Draco Malfoy, o olho azul mágico rodando furiosamente, o local todo em silêncio nervoso.

 

– Eu só quero lhe perguntar uma coisa, garoto. – O ex-Auror falou devagar, num tom misto de ameaça e admoestação. – Você viu Severus Snape assassinar Albus Dumbledore?

 

– Sim, senhor.

 

– E você tem certeza de que era ele? Não era alguém com Polissuco?

 

– Não, senhor. Era realmente ele.

 

– E, até onde você saiba, ele estava submetido a alguma poção, feitiço, veneno ou Maldição Imperius?

 

– Não, nada disso.

 

– Só para confirmar: o assassino era Snape, com certeza, e ele sabia o que estava fazendo?

 

– Sim, mas...

 

– Sem mais perguntas, senhor presidente! – Moody o interrompeu e deu-lhe as costas. Draco pareceu não gostar muito daquilo, mas não protestou.

 

Scrimgeour franziu o cenho e disse:

 

– Normalmente, a testemunha estaria dispensada, mas o Wizengamot tem algumas perguntas a lhe fazer a respeito de sua atuação na guerra contra o Lord Voldemort.

 

A expressão de Draco se tornou dura, acentuando ainda mais o dano a seu rosto. Aberforth reagiu:

 

– Protesto! Esse julgamento é de Severus Snape, não do Sr. Malfoy! Além do mais, ele teve imunidade garantida quando forneceu informações sobre Comensais da Morte! Sr. Presidente, essa corte precisa honrar esse acordo, um acordo que o _senhor_ mesmo avalizou.

 

O ministro avermelhou-se sobremaneira no rosto leonino, enquanto o barulho crescia na sala, e ordenou:

 

– A testemunha será levada por dois Aurores para que os procedimentos possam ser efetuados em outro recinto. Já está decidido.

 

Foi então que Draco se ergueu e calmamente disse:

 

– Vocês podem decidir o que quiserem. Minha decisão já foi tomada. Se me derem licença, tenho outros lugares a ir.

 

Ele tocou a cabeça da bengala (uma peça de madeira sem qualquer ornamento, muito diferente da efígie prata na forma de uma serpente, usada por seu pai) e ativou a chave de portal, desaparecendo na frente de todos, sob as barbas da integralidade do Wizengamot, de dentro do quartel-general da Divisão de Aurores.

 

A algazarra foi tanta que Rufus Scrimgeour teve que fazer um recesso de emergência.


	11. Old Bailey

Foram pelo menos 20 minutos que Severus passou sozinho numa salinha ao lado da corte, ainda sob o impacto dos acontecimentos. Ele jamais esperaria ver Draco testemunhar a seu favor. Por um lado, sentiu uma satisfação interna ao ver alguma maturidade no garoto. Sem contar que ele estava genuinamente tocado pelo gesto do rapaz. Aquilo tinha sido uma coisa bem decente a se fazer, talvez o primeiro gesto de decência que Draco fizera em toda a sua vida. Restava saber se isso teria ajudado alguma coisa em seu julgamento.

 

Severus tirou um minuto para se dar conta de que não fazia a menor idéia de como Draco estava vivendo: depois da morte de Narcissa, todas as possessões dos Malfoy tinham sido confiscadas. Mas certamente Narcissa deveria ter deixado alguma reserva de dinheiro ou propriedades a seu filhinho querido, talvez em nome de alguma outra pessoa, ou coisa parecida. Draco falara em morar fora; talvez ele tivesse se imposto um auto-exílio.

 

Ele mal teve tempo de pensar nisso, pois foi logo levado de volta à sala de julgamentos e amarrado à cadeira mágica. Dessa vez sua entrada fez o público silenciar. Claro que o silêncio não durou muito quando a próxima testemunha entrou.

 

Harry Potter. Maldita lista alfabética.

 

Queridinho da mídia, Harry Potter foi interrogado por sua conselheira-mor, a Srta.Granger. Severus revirou os olhos ao ser obrigado a presenciar o espetáculo de embevecimento da platéia diante de Potter, como se tudo aquilo fosse um grande espetáculo. Potter não decepcionou seu público e angariou ainda mais simpatias relatando a sua dor ao perder aquela que seria a futura Sra. Potter, capturada por Comensais antes que o espião de Voldemort dentro da Ordem da Fênix fosse descoberto.

 

Severus não pôde evitar um peso em seu coração ao se lembrar do episódio. Ele não soubera de nada; não tivera tempo para articular uma saída, uma ajuda, uma intervenção. Ginny Weasley fora torturada durante horas, traída por Mundungus Fletcher por um punhado de galeões. Foi com uma satisfação selvagem que Severus passara à Ordem a informação e a prova de que o traidor tinha recebido o equivalente a 30 dinheiros, conforme um ditado Muggle que sua tia Moreen lhe ensinara. O ex-Mestre de Poções lamentava sinceramente não ter podido salvar a única filha dos Weasley. O estado lamentável do corpo mutilado da jovem após a selvageria dos Comensais ainda assombrava Severus em pesadelos vívidos; a voz rouca da moça implorando que a matassem soava em seus ouvidos.

 

Ao pensar nisso, ele observou Potter detidamente. Fazia tempo que não via o rapaz; a última vez tinha sido durante a batalha final, e aquela dificilmente era a ocasião mais propícia para reparar no aspecto do salvador teen do mundo bruxo. Mas havia algo sombrio em Potter, algo depressivo. Aquele não era mais o mesmo rapaz que fora seu aluno, de coração aberto e expressão franca. Não, ele tinha se estragado, com um dano emocional irreparável. Mais uma cicatriz para Harry Potter. O coração de Severus se amargou diante disso. Ele podia não gostar de Potter (afinal, tratava-se do filho de James), mas não desejava isso.

 

No todo, o depoimento de Potter não tinha sido tão devastador quanto Severus imaginava. A audiência ficara presa em seus assentos (o Wizengamot incluído) enquanto ele relatava a caçada às horcruxes. A lembrança fez Severus estremecer. Após décadas de espionagem, foi naquela hora que Severus mais teve medo. <i> _Medo </i>_ mesmo, medo de verdade, medo real. Porque aquilo era o mais importante a ser feito; nada mais importava. Se eles não achassem e destruíssem todas as horcruxes, nada faria sentido. Pior do que isso: o Lord das Trevas venceria.

 

Felizmente, eles acharam os malditos artefatos contendo a alma do Lord das Trevas. Harry Potter fez questão de ressaltar ao tribunal que ele jamais teria conseguido descobrir o modo de derrotar o Lord das Trevas sem a ajuda de Severus. Ele repetiu três vezes que Severus tinha matado Bellatrix Lestrange antes que ela o matasse, e, logo em seguida, salvou a vida de Harry mais uma vez, fazendo o Lord errar a pontaria de uma maldição particularmente debilitante. O Lord das Trevas urrou de fúria ao ver a traição de Severus, um som que o ex-Comensal jamais se esqueceria enquanto vivesse. Sua mente vagueou enquanto o Rapaz-Que-Matara-Voldemort admitia relutantemente ter desconfiado de Severus depois da morte de Dumbledore, mas durante a caçada às horcruxes tudo tinha se esclarecido.

 

Só faltaram aplausos quando Harry Potter finalmente desceu do banco das testemunhas. Severus tentou lançar-lhe um olhar patenteado de desprezo, mas o rapaz o encarou com tanta intensidade que ele sentiu-se todo perfurado por dentro.

 

Contudo, foi quando a testemunha seguinte entrou que Severus percebeu a importância da lista alfabética.

 

Quando a viu entrar, Severus perdeu o controle. Helena fazia isso com ele: fazia-o perder o controle. Ela estava ali, andando até o banco das testemunhas, ar abatido, os grandes olhos verdes transbordando tristeza.

 

Ele se dirigiu a Aberforth:

 

– Não! Ela não! – Severus se debateu, e as correntes mágicas se apertaram ainda mais para restringir-lhe os movimentos. Ele ignorou a dor, num súbito acesso de ira. – Você não tinha o direito, Aberforth! Deixe-a fora disso! Eu não vou permitir! Não vou...! Deixe-a em paz!!!

 

Alvoroço tomou conta da sala inteira, a ponto de sufocar os gritos do acusado. Como ela não tinha sido anunciada, a audiência se perguntava quem era a mulher de cabelos avermelhados, e o presidente da sessão vociferou:

 

– Ordem! Ordem! Sr. Advogado, se seu cliente não se controlar, ele será removido do recinto!

 

Mas Severus não continuou sua explosão de fúria, porque as correntes que o prendiam apertavam-no tanto que ele estava ficando sem ar e não podia mais gritar. Ele se debateu ainda, mas, antes que desmaiasse por falta de ar, conseguiu se deter. Estava cianótico pela falta de ar e pela ira, que o deixara quase à beira de um ataque apoplético.

 

Ela se sentou no banco, os olhos verdes cheios de amor a encará-lo, enquanto a ordem era restaurada no recinto. Percy Weasley aproximou-se para ministrar as requeridas três gotas de Veritaserum. Rufus limpou a garganta, já cansada de tanto gritar por silêncio, e avisou:

 

– Que esta seja a última interrupção desta sessão. Se não houver ordem para os trabalhos, o recinto será evacuado de todos os que estiverem causando a perturbação. Agora, por favor, a testemunha deve dizer seu nome para o escriba Percy Weasley.

 

– Helena Anne Sharp, Meritíssimo.

 

– Pode me chamar de Presidente, madame. A defesa pode inquirir a testemunha.

 

Foi Hermione Granger quem se adiantou para interrogá-la:

 

– Posso chamá-la de Helena?

 

– Com certeza. – Ela sorriu. Parecia calma, notou Severus.

 

– Helena, o nome que você deu ao escriba é o seu nome perante o mundo bruxo?

 

– Sim, é verdade.

 

– Mas você tem outro nome?

 

– Sim. Entre Muggles, eu sou chamada de Helena Anne Snape.

 

Mais alvoroço na plateia, mas foi quase engraçado ver que um único olhar severo de Rufus fez todos se aquietarem. Aparentemente, ainda estavam todos em choque.

 

– Você é parente do acusado?

 

– Sou sua esposa.

 

Murmúrios altos. A Srta. Granger ignorou-os:

 

– Isso quer dizer que o casamento não é reconhecido perante a lei bruxa?

 

– Eu presumo que sim, mas eu não sei responder com certeza porque não entendo muito de leis bruxas. Eu sou o que vocês, bruxos, chamam de Muggle.

 

O burburinho cresceu, mas a surpresa foi tamanha que Scrimgeour esqueceu-se de advertir a plateia e dirigiu-se diretamente a Helena, incrédulo:

 

– Muggle, a senhora disse?

 

– Sim, senhor.

 

– Sem poderes?

 

– Foi o que eu disse.

 

– Nem um pequeno feitiço?

 

– Não, senhor.

 

– Então, é só casada com um bruxo?

 

– Bom, eu não sabia que Severus era um bruxo até alguns dias atrás. – Murmúrios.

 

– Ele mentiu para a senhora, então?

 

Helena deu aquele sorriso doce que tanto aquecia o coração de Severus, olhando para o marido, e garantiu:

 

– Ele só pensava em proteger sua família, senhor.

 

Hermione Granger pigarreou discretamente:

 

– Er, se me permite, Sr. Presidente, posso continuar a interrogar a testemunha?

 

Houve risadas abafadas, e o ministro da Magia se deu conta então de que estava absolutamente contra as normas do protocolo. O escrivão Percy Weasley tentava controlar seu olhar de censura para o ministro, que disse, constrangido:

 

– Claro, Srta. Granger, por favor, continue.

 

– Helena – Hermione não perdeu tempo –, como você descobriu que tinha se casado com um bruxo?

 

– Eu não via meu marido há cerca de dois anos – começou Helena, na sua voz agradável. – Então, fui procurá-lo.

 

– Conte como isso aconteceu.

 

A audiência ouviu um relato sucinto das peripécias de Helena para chegar ao mundo bruxo, e Severus sentiu seu coração se apertar por saber que tinha sido responsável por todo o sofrimento da mulher a quem amava. Ele estava tão emocionado que se sentia um tanto quanto entorpecido, como se fosse outra pessoa a assistir a um drama que não lhe dissesse respeito. A audiência, contudo, reagira de maneira diferente. Eles acompanhavam avidamente a narrativa de Helena, e Severus percebeu que essa era a intenção de Aberforth ao chamar Helena para testemunhar: reverter a disposição do público em relação a ele.

 

Se a estratégia seria vitoriosa, só o tempo diria, mas naquele exato momento, Severus quis acreditar que daria certo e que ele podia ousar em sonhar com um futuro com Helena quando o julgamento terminasse. Ele não se permitira pensar nisso em Azkaban, porque ele tinha certeza de que jamais a veria de novo. Mas, por mais impossível que isso parecesse, ela aparentemente não desistira dele.

 

Como não amá-la? Como ser digno desse amor?

 

No seu pequeno devaneio, Severus perdera o fio da meada do depoimento de Helena e agora ele via a audiência emocionada. Não era para menos: Helena estava chorando. Ele não pôde deixar de ver a ironia que era ver outras pessoas tendo a mesma reação que ele. Quando Helena chorava, seu coração sangrava. Aparentemente, a audiência também.

 

Havia grande movimentação entre os membros do Wizengamot. Griselda Marchbanks trocava constantes cochichos com Rufus Scrimgeour. Hermione fez mais algumas poucas perguntas e passou a palavra a Mad-Eye Moody. O ex-Auror chegou perto dela com uma expressão que fez Severus se arrepiar de irritação. Ele se mexeu na cadeira, e as correntes mágicas o apertaram.

 

– Então, moça – Moody andou na frente dela, o olho mágico girando furiosamente –, você parece ser uma surpresa da defesa, hein? – Helena nada disse, até porque ele não tinha feito nenhuma pergunta e limitou-se a encará-lo. – Não pense que eu não sei o que vocês pretendem.

 

– Desculpe, eu não sei o que senhor quer dizer.

 

– Quero dizer que a senhora não sabia que seu próprio marido era bruxo até alguns dias atrás?

 

– Exato.

 

– E fazia dois anos que não o via?

 

– Sim, senhor.

 

– Então, na verdade a senhora só está aqui para tentar amolecer o Wizengamot, não é verdade? – Ele se aproximou dela, erguendo a voz. – Está aqui para chorar essas lágrimas de crocodilo e tentar fazer com que a gente boa do mundo bruxo sinta pena de um assassino, de um Comensal da Morte assassino frio, cruel e covarde? Esse é o golpe da defesa, não é verdade? Usar os seus olhinhos cheios de lágrimas para tentar enganar o povo!!

 

Severus não sentiu quando sua visão se turvou, não soube dizer como ele se mexeu, estando acorrentado à cadeira, mas as correntes de repente se apertaram em torno de seu corpo, e ele ouviu gritos, gritos que ele levou alguns segundos para perceber que eram seus, e o tumulto se formou, e ele ignorou as correntes quase entrando por sua pele, cortando-o, e de repente sentiu sua mágica se acumulando.

 

– _Silencio!_

 

O feitiço lançado por Scrimgeour o deixou mudo, e aparentemente aquilo foi o que bastou para acalmar os ânimos na sala, embora o mesmo não se pudesse dizer dele. Mesmo sem poder emitir um som, Severus estava todo vermelho, debatendo-se mudamente contra as correntes, produzindo apenas o som de tilintar do metal, sua magia acumulando cada vez mais.

 

– Este é meu último aviso – advertiu o ministro da Magia. – Se o acusado não puder se controlar, será retirado do recinto e julgado à revelia. A testemunha pode responder à pergunta.

 

A contragosto, Helena desviou o olhar de seu marido, com seus olhos verdes que estavam cheios de água, e usou-os para encarar Moody, sem se intimidar:

 

– Por favor, poderia repetir a pergunta? Não acho que tenha entendido.

 

O olho azul mágico revirou, num brilho frio e cruel:

 

– Moça, eu só quero saber como você pode contribuir com esse julgamento se você mesma disse não saber de coisa alguma sobre o caso!

 

– Eu posso lhe dar o motivo.

 

– Motivo?

 

– A motivação de meu marido em todos esses atos.

 

– E qual teria sido?

 

– Tudo que Severus fez sempre foi pensando em sua família. Ele nos protegeu esses anos todos, sempre nos manteve seguros. Sacrificou-se e arriscou-se para assegurar que seus familiares morassem num mundo mais seguro. Sei que ele não deve estar gostando disso que estou dizendo, mas estou convicta de que é a verdade. Ele pensava em nós, na segurança de seus filhos.

 

Um frisson percorreu a sala. Moody estreitou os olhos nela:

 

– Filhos? Snape tem filhos?

 

Severus agitou-se, as correntes tilintando furiosamente. Helena não se intimidou.

 

– Sim, nós temos filhos. E eu preciso acrescentar que Severus sacrificou-se tanto por nossa segurança que sequer pôde conhecer o nosso caçula. Ele mal conhece as crianças. – As lágrimas voltaram. – Mas eu disse a elas que papai está fazendo um trabalho muito importante: deixando o mundo mais seguro para todos nós. Eu disse que ele ama muito todos nós; por isso é que ele está fazendo isso.

 

Snape a encarou e sentiu seus próprios olhos se umedecerem. Seus filhos, que mal o conheciam, estavam sendo preparados a sentir orgulho dele. O mundo bruxo inteiro o desprezava, mas Helena queria que eles tivessem orgulho do pai. Só Helena seria capaz de fazer isso.

 

Moody, porém, não deu o braço a torcer:

 

– Ou seja, você realmente não tem nada a dizer, e seu testemunho é inútil. Sr. Presidente, eu não tenho nada mais a perguntar a essa senhora.

 

Ele voltou para o seu lugar e usou o olho mágico para encarar Helena, que permaneceu sentada na sua cadeira. A chefe do Wizengamot ainda cochichava algo com o ministro, que assentiu e empertigou-se. Scrimgeour pigarreou e empostou o vozeirão para anunciar:

 

– Bom, normalmente a testemunha estaria dispensada, mas há um pequeno problema com respeito à observância do Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo da Magia da Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos. Portanto, vamos detê-la para fazer-lhe algumas perguntas. Depois do interrogatório, a Sra. Snape será levada para o Escritório de Desculpas para Muggles e devidamente obliviada.

 

Um alto tilintar se ouviu, pois Severus começou a se agitar como nunca antes. O burburinho recomeçou na sala, e Aberforth se ergueu com uma agilidade espantosa:

 

– Sr. Presidente, eu peço que reconsidere essa decisão. A Sra. Snape tem família, incluindo crianças pequenas que dependem dela. Obliviá-la vai prejudicar suas tarefas de mãe. Além do mais, seus filhos e outros membros da família são bruxos. Os demais parentes de Severus também têm magia, mesmo que desconheçam o mundo bruxo. Não pode obliviar todos eles!

 

Helena se descontrolou:

 

– Não, por favor, não façam isso!

 

– Lamento – foi a resposta seca do ministro. – Aurores, por favor.

 

Dois homens altos e fortes avançaram para a cadeira dela, Severus freneticamente se agitando. Ele começou a ver vermelho, a não ouvir direito o que se passava. O mundo começava a ficar totalmente distorcido. Ele tremia dos pés à cabeça.

 

– Sr. Presidente! – Aberforth ergueu a voz e o tumulto no recinto aumentou. – Isso é uma arbitrariedade! A Sra. Snape não cometeu qualquer crime para ser levada por Aurores, como uma criminosa.

 

– Não! – Ela olhou para os lados, procurando uma saída, mas os homens avançavam contra ela. – Por favor, me ajudem!

 

Helena parecia encurralada, assustada e indefesa.

 

Um estalo alto e seco se ouviu, como se o nível de magia no ambiente de repente tivesse mudado.

 

E tinha.

 

Toda a magia acumulada de Snape de repente se liberou, num surto tamanho que o libertou das correntes mágicas e sobrepôs-se ao inibidor de magia da cadeira do réu. Ele se pôs de pé, e um grito surgiu na multidão:

 

– Ele está solto!

 

Pânico se instalou, ainda mais depois que, mesmo sem varinha e sem precisar pronunciar uma palavra, Severus fez os dois Aurores que avançavam contra Helena se erguerem no ar, de ponta-cabeça, as capas penduradas em pleno ar. Ah, as delícias de um _Levicorpus_ não-verbal.

 

A confusão tinha se instalado no recinto; pessoas em pânico gritando e querendo fugir, como alguém tivesse soltado uma Manticora na sala repleta. Até as autoridades pareciam estupefatas, hesitando um minuto antes de soltar a ordem:

 

– Detenham-no!

 

Não houve tempo.

 

Com dois passos, Severus chegou até Helena e abraçou-a de maneira protetora. Sentiu o corpo dela tremendo e acariciou suas costas, tentando fazê-la parar de soluçar. Baixinho, ela sussurrava seu nome, agarrada a ele. Naquele instante mágico, os dois, abraçados, se isolaram da gritaria e do caos em que se transformara a sala de audiências.

 

Severus sentiu uma agulhada nas costas, e imediatamente a dor se espraiou para os membros superiores, imobilizando-os. Ele olhou o rosto de Helena, que o encarava, alarmada. Ela disse alguma coisa que ele não ouviu direito, apenas o som mavioso da sua voz entrou-lhe nos ouvidos, um pouco distorcido, aparentemente. Aliás, o mundo todo parecia se distorcer diante dos seus olhos, o chão de repente veio ao encontro de seu rosto enquanto seu corpo inteiro parecia preso de alguma forma. A voz de Helena parecia mais aguda, e ele quis responder, mas sua língua não se mexia. Ele sentiu o perfume dela a seu redor mais uma vez e, com um suspiro feliz, mergulhou na escuridão que se aproximava.

 

TBC

 

<i> _NA – Old Bailey é o nome pelo qual é conhecido o High Criminal Court de Londres, o mais alto e mais tradicional tribunal de causas criminais na Inglaterra._ </i>

 


	12. O veredicto

Vozes apareciam no fundo de sua cabeça, sem que ele soubesse exatamente de onde vinham.

 

– Não podemos ficar muito. Ele está sendo tratado agora.

 

– O que fizeram com ele?

 

– Deram-lhe um tranqüilizante de dragão. Ele estava fora de controle; nunca se viu nada parecido num julgamento, nem na primeira guerra de Voldemort.

 

– Mas ele vai ficar bom?

 

– Claro que sim. O julgamento deverá recomeçar amanhã mesmo. Enquanto isso, Hermione e Aberforth estarão tratando de dissuadir o ministro da ridícula idéia de obliviá-la.

 

– Eu nem entendi direito o que aquilo queria dizer, Sr. Shacklebolt. Mas parecia horrível.

 

– Fique calma, Helena. Vai ficar tudo bem.

 

Severus abriu os olhos e viu Shacklebolt abraçando Helena com ternura. Ele fechou os olhos, pois a inconsciência o cobriu novamente.

 

<center>o 0 o</center>

 

Sem surpresa, Severus foi interrogado no começo da sessão. Na audiência, circulavam exemplares do <i> _Profeta Diário </i>_ que estampavam seu ataque de magia. Havia segurança reforçada: Aurores postados em pontos estratégicos, e novos inibidores de magia estavam colocados na cadeira reservada ao réu, que agora tinha sido posta dentro de uma jaula de contenção – a mesma que ele tinha visto ser usada em Igor Karkaroff todos aqueles anos atrás, na primeira queda de Voldemort. Severus também notou que o salão parecia ainda mais lotado do que antes. Ele viu que várias testemunhas agora estavam sentadas – incluindo Helena. Shacklebolt a amparava, Harry Potter também estava a seu lado.

 

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha. De novo, Shacklebolt estava lá. Ele parecia passar muito tempo com Helena, não parecia?

 

Scrimgeour tirou-lhe a atenção antes que ele compreendesse totalmente o que via:

 

– Vou adverti-lo, Snape, e tenha a certeza de que isso não é uma mera orientação: se tentar qualquer outra gracinha como a de ontem, eu o expulso daqui de volta para Azkaban. Entendeu?

 

– Sim.

 

E as perguntas vieram: você trabalhava para o Lord das Trevas? Você tinha conhecimento antecipado do segredo das horcruxes? Você queria matar Albus Dumbledore?

 

Severus as respondeu de maneira mecânica, pois em sua mente estava gravada a imagem de Helena amparada por Shacklebolt. Ele revia essa imagem continuamente em sua mente, enquanto Aberforth fazia perguntas. Seu advogado começou a perguntar sobre as horcruxes e sobre como Severus tinha salvado a vida de Albus quando ele destruíra a horcrux contida dentro do anel de Marvolo Gaunt. Mecanicamente, Severus respondeu que o feitiço era tão negro que Albus iria morrer de qualquer jeito, que ele juntara poções capazes apenas de adiar por algum tempo o destino terrível. Ele também respondeu que sim, que ele suspeitava que a tal água que Dumbledore bebera na caverna fosse algum tipo de veneno. Agora, Aberforth fazia perguntas sobre a última batalha, e casualmente Severus confessou também ter matado Fenrir Greyback, o lobisomem que incapacitara Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley e, muito, muito antes disso tudo – o mesmo que mutilara um Auror de nome Alastor Moody.

 

Haveria ainda mais manchetes no <i> _Profeta Diário </i>_, ele pensou, sem se deter no pensamento.

 

Outros pensamentos ocupavam sua mente. Mas também havia lembranças. Quando Helena o tinha visitado na prisão, ela estava sob a escolta de Shacklebolt. Ele se recuperava do tranqüilizante de dragão, e Helena o visitara, com Shacklebolt a seu lado. Agora, de novo, ela estava acompanhada pelo Auror.

 

Era óbvio que Shacklebolt tinha ficado bem próximo a Helena. Contudo, notou Severus, ela não percebia o quão próximo ele ainda queria ficar. Mas talvez Shacklebolt não fosse uma escolha ruim.

 

Se Severus apenas pudesse acalmar o monstro que se erguia dentro de seu peito ao pensar nessa possibilidade... Helena com um outro homem...!

 

Mas ele mesmo tinha sugerido aquilo, não tinha? Na prisão. Ele dissera com todas as letras a Helena que ela deveria arrumar um outro marido e afastar-se de Severus Snape. Kingsley Shacklebolt era uma excelente escolha; ele tinha que admitir. Um bruxo do bem, mais são, um homem decente, que provavelmente criaria seus filhos e lhes daria amor, segurança e um lar seguro. Era o que ele queria, não?

 

Então por que isso o deprimia tanto?

 

Severus ergueu os olhos para a audiência e, através das grades de sua jaula, viu Helena a encará-lo, um sorriso triste, como se quisesse encorajá-lo. Shacklebolt estava a seu lado, mas ela não olhava para ele. Ela só tinha olhos para Severus. Droga. Seria difícil renunciar a um amor assim, mas ele amava Helena demais para deixá-la sofrer por sua causa.

 

Afinal, ele era um perfeito animal. Tanto que estava preso numa jaula inibidora de magia.

 

O maldito guarda de Azkaban estava certo. Ele deveria ter morrido. Teria sido o melhor para todos.

 

O próximo a interrogá-lo foi Alastor Moody. O interrogatório impiedoso do ex-Auror obrigou Severus a prestar atenção nas perguntas. Olho-Tonto Moody tentou, de todas as formas, insinuar que Severus tinha tido prazer ao matar Dumbledore, que sua lealdade sempre fora para com o Lord das Trevas. Ele bateu na tecla que Severus sabia o que estava fazendo, que ele lançara uma Maldição Imperdoável sabendo o que fazia.

 

E Severus começou a pensar, cada vez mais, que o guarda de Azkaban tinha razão. Ele deveria ter morrido. Procurou Helena, e seu olhar cruzou com o de Shacklebolt. O Auror sustentou o olhar, mas não havia raiva nem desafio em seus olhos negros. Havia reconhecimento. Shacklebolt <i> _sabia </i>_ que Severus o olhava com algo mais nos olhos.

 

Novamente, ele não conseguiu concluir seus pensamentos. A sessão continuava, agora para a apresentação de provas. Sem surpresa, uma prova causou polêmica.

 

Uma memória. Tirada de uma penseira.

 

A memória de uma conversa entre Aberforth e seu irmão foi projetada para toda a audiência, que ficou boquiaberta. Severus sentiu seu peito se apertar ao ver a imagem de Albus. Ele estava no Hog's Head, e claramente instruía Aberforth sobre o que fazer após sua morte. A dor aumentou em Severus ao ouvir Albus reafirmar com todas as letras que teve um trabalhão para convencê-lo a cumprir o prometido e evitar que Draco cumprisse a missão do Lord das Trevas. Albus falou explicitamente em ajudar Severus durante o julgamento e que Aberforth deveria fazer o que fosse preciso para evitar que Severus fosse preso antes de Voldemort ser destruído, porque só ele poderia ajudar Harry na caçada às horcruxes. Sem a ajuda de Severus, disse Albus, Harry falharia na sua missão de destruir o Lord das Trevas. Muitas pessoas na audiência se emocionaram

 

A seguir, vieram os encerramentos de defesa e acusação. Mais uma vez, a exemplo da preleção de abertura, Alastor Moody trouxe a inexorabilidade do ato cometido por Severus Snape: ele lançara uma Maldição Imperdoável e como tal, por si só, merecia ser jogado em Azkaban. Mais do que isso, essa maldição matara um dos maiores magos que o mundo bruxo já vira; era uma perda inestimável, etc. Portanto, Severus não só deveria ser jogado na mais funda cela de Azkaban, como a chave deveria servir de alimento ao hipogrifo mais faminto.

 

Para o encerramento da defesa, foram convocados os talentos de Hermione Granger, que ressaltou as circunstâncias mitigantes do ato em si, os anos de serviços prestados à causa da Luz, a confiança inabalável de Dumbledore, o próprio depoimento <i> _post-mortem </i>_ de Dumbledore em defesa de Severus. Ela também lembrou leis e atos a respeito de crimes praticados quando por força de um Voto Perpétuo. Por último, citou a família Snape, composta de uma mulher Muggle e crianças muito pequenas que praticamente não conheceram o pai e que ficariam desamparadas com sua prisão.

 

Assim que ela encerrou, o Wizengamot se recolheu para deliberar.

 

Os presentes receberam ordens de não deixar a sala de julgamentos, e Percy Weasley recebeu um cordão dourado, o qual foi colocando no perímetro inteiro da sala. Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha diante disso: o Wizengamot estava usando um vira-tempo na sala toda. Impossível dizer ao certo quanto tempo efetivamente se passara.

 

As pessoas cochichavam entre si, e Severus mais uma vez espiou Helena. Shacklebolt conjurou um copo com água para ela, que aceitou, grata. As suspeitas de Severus se cristalizaram. Kingsley Shacklebolt já estava atraído por Helena. Ele provavelmente criaria seus filhos. Severus raciocinou que isto seria o melhor para eles: um pai bruxo responsável, que os guiasse e os orientasse com valores da Ordem da Fênix. Sem mencionar que Shacklebolt dificilmente faria Helena passar pelo que estava passando agora, com Severus. Era a coisa certa a ser feita.

 

Droga, se era a coisa certa a fazer, então por que isso doía tanto em seu peito? Ele provavelmente estaria vivendo seus últimos minutos fora de Azkaban. Quando o Wizengamot terminasse de deliberar, ele certamente seria jogado na prisão para sempre. Pelos próximos 100 anos ou menos, aquele seria seu endereço. Severus tinha que fazer o que era melhor para Helena. Aliás, essa tinha sido sua intenção ao dar-lhe o nome de Shacklebolt como último recurso numa emergência.

 

Por sua vez, Aberforth e Hermione Granger usavam o tempo alterado para confabular animadamente entre si. Merlin sabia que eles poderiam precisar de todo o tempo que precisassem.

 

Mas antes do que Severus podia esperar, a totalidade do Wizengamot voltou à sala, com suas vestes cor de vinho e o <b>"W"</b> estilizado gravado no peito. Scrimgeour veio junto com eles e todos voltaram a seus assentos. Um frisson passou pela audiência, que diminuiu o nível de burburinho. Severus também sentiu um arrepio discreto.

 

– Todos de pé! – indicou um estafeta. Prontamente foi obedecido.

 

O silêncio era absoluto quando Scrimgeour formalmente indicou:

 

– Essa corte agora volta à sessão. Senhoras e Senhores Bruxos do Honorável Wizengamot, vocês chegaram a um veredicto?

 

A minúscula Griselda Marchbanks ergueu-se, com um papel na mão e respondeu:

 

– Sim, Sr. Presidente, chegamos.

 

– Sra. Chefe do Wizengamot, qual o veredicto da acusação de ligação do acusado com o indivíduo que se intitulou Lord Voldemort?

 

– O Wizengamot o considera culpado, Sr. Presidente.

 

Não se ouviu um suspiro na sala. Severus fechou os olhos.

 

– E da acusação de participar de ações e de conspirações destinadas a matar, abduzir, torturar, estuprar e drogar bruxos e Muggles, incluindo Sirius Black, Emmelina Vance, Amelia Bones e outros?

 

– O Wizengamot o considera inocente, Sr. Presidente.

 

Barulhos abafados na audiência.

 

– E qual o veredicto da acusação de que Severus Prince Snape foi o responsável pelo assassinato de Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore?

 

– Culpado, Sr. Presidente.

 

O barulho aumentou. Um soluço alto irrompeu na audiência, e Severus soube instintivamente que era de Helena. Ele abriu os olhos e viu que ela tinha afundado o rosto no peito de Shacklebolt. Ele a estava consolando. Severus pensou que Kingsley teria que fazer isso por muito tempo ainda.

 

– Cabe ao Wizengamot lavrar uma sentença. O corpo julgador precisa de mais tempo?

 

– Não, Sr. Presidente. Eis a sentença.

 

Um envelope foi passado a Scrimgeour, que o abriu e passou os olhos cuidadosamente no seu conteúdo. A audiência mal respirava, tamanho o suspense. Naquela carta estava o destino de Severus Snape, o assassino de Albus Dumbledore.

 

– Que o réu se levante para ouvir a sentença.

 

Severus obedeceu.

 


	13. Daqui para frente

 

Parte II – A vida após a sentença  
Capítulo 13 – Daqui para frente

– Severus Prince Snape, você foi julgado e condenado em duas das três acusações que lhe foram imputadas. O Wizengamot o considerou culpado do assassinato de Albus Dumbledore e, como tal, sua sentença seria automaticamente Azkaban pelo resto de seus dias. Contudo, os apelos da defesa foram ouvidos. – Houve ligeira indignação nas galerias. – Por esse motivo, sua pena foi comutada. Severus Snape, você foi condenado a nunca mais efetuar um único feitiço – verbal ou não verbal, com ou sem varinha – enquanto estiver na jurisdição mágica do Ministério da Magia. Nesse intuito, você usará permanentemente uma pulseira invisível que detectará qualquer feitiço que parta de você. – Scrimgeour ergueu a varinha, e Severus sentiu o peso no seu pulso. – Se quebrar essa condenação e tentar realizar algum feitiço, esta pulseira automaticamente se transformará numa chave de portal que o deixará em Azkaban, onde você permanecerá pelo resto de seus dias. Em virtude de sua sentença, a sua varinha, confiscada na sua prisão, não lhe será devolvida e será devidamente destruída ao final desta sessão. Você entende a sua sentença?

 

Na verdade, ele não entendia muito. Como assim, ele estava livre?

 

– Sim, senhor.

 

– A sessão está encerrada.

 

Foi um estouro de boiada. De repente, havia gritos, burburinho alto, pessoas se levantando, mas Severus teve sua atenção desviada para a jaula de contenção onde estava preso: ela se desfez com um suave ruído, e as correntes que o prendiam recolheram-se aos braços da cadeira. A barulheira ficou no fundo de sua mente, enquanto ele dava alguns passos indecisos na sala de pedra. Poucas palavras registravam na sua mente.

 

Harry, Shacklebolt e Helena se aproximavam de um lado; Aberforth e Hermione Granger de outro. Mais pessoas tentavam chegar perto dele, mas ele não as viu. Helena se jogou em seus braços, e ele não viu mais nada. Ele só sentiu o perfume dela, confortando-o.

 

Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, mas Severus conseguiu distinguir a voz de Harry Potter, e ele parecia ter alguma urgência:

 

– Arranjei essa chave de portal de emergência. – Ele mostrou um boné de lã desbotado, que Helena olhou com desconfiança. – Ele será ativado em três segundos.

 

– O que ele quer dizer...

 

Sem desgrudar de Helena, Severus pegou o boné, junto com Harry, Hermione e Shacklebolt:

 

– Segure-se!

 

Para Severus, a sensação familiar da chave de portal abaixo do umbigo era bem-vinda, mas Helena estava apavorada e aterrissou no grande salão de Grimmauld Place sentada no chão, pálida e tremendo. Severus a ajudou a levantar-se:

 

– Você está bem?

 

– Sim. O que foi aquilo?

 

– Presumo que você nunca tenha viajado com uma chave de portal.

 

– Tem muitas coisas que ainda não conheço no seu mundo. – Ela sorriu e beijou-o rapidamente. – Mas eu aprendo rápido. Severus... Estou tão feliz.

 

Helena o abraçou bem apertado, e Severus correspondeu, estremecendo ligeiramente ao se dar conta do quão perto estivera de efetivamente perdê-la. Estava tão emocionado que seus apurados instintos naturais falharam.

 

Um pigarro o fez voltar à realidade.

 

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Kingsley Shacklebolt olhavam o casal, ao mesmo tempo em que faziam o máximo para parecer que não estavam olhando. Severus se separou de Helena, dizendo:

 

– Suponho que agradecimentos estejam na ordem do dia. Srta. Granger, foi uma atuação exemplar na corte.

 

– Professor, eu...

 

– Por favor, Srta. Granger. Eu já não sou mais professor há algum tempo.

 

– Aberforth está entrando com um recurso para tentar reverter a sentença para algo como serviços comunitários.

 

– É um esforço inútil. O Winzengamot não vai mudar a sentença. Foi pura sorte e arranjo político que a sentença não tenha me jogado em Azkaban, Srta. Granger, como deve saber. Não há clima sequer para reduzirem a sentença. Sou grato por seus esforços. Ao menos agora posso ficar com minha família.

 

Kingsley deu um tapinha nas costas:

 

– Estão ansiosos por revê-lo, Severus, meu velho.

 

O olhar de Severus para o Auror foi tão azedo que era capaz de transformar leite em coalhada instantaneamente. Mas as palavras de Severus foram bem mais suaves:

 

– Vejo que cuidou de minha família na minha ausência, Shacklebolt. Por isso, eu lhe serei eternamente grato.

 

Se alguém percebeu a intensidade dos olhares entre os dois homens, ninguém disse coisa alguma. Severus nem deu chance, pois se virou para Harry Potter:

 

– Potter, sei que hospedar minha família não é fácil para você. Eu lhe agradeço.

 

E esticou a mão para Harry apertá-la.

 

Harry a olhou, depois encarou Severus no olho:

 

– Não foi por você que eu fiz isso.

 

– Eu sei.

 

Severus não retirou a mão. Houve um silêncio tenso durante os poucos segundos em que Harry o encarou, sem se mexer.

 

Finalmente, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu apertou a mão do espião que matou Dumbledore.

 

Uma exclamação o interrompeu:

 

– Lily! London! Vejam só quem está aqui! É o papai!

 

Todos se viraram para a porta, onde Tonks sorria para todos. As duas criaturinhas vieram correndo ao seu chamado – com mais alguém:

 

– Oh, meu Deus, Severus?

 

Ele reconheceu o adulto que estava com suas crianças:

 

– Emma?

 

– Oh, meu primo! – Emma se jogou nos braços do parente. – Oh, meu Deus, Severus, você está bem? Eu tive tanto medo! – Ela se virou. – Vamos, vamos, crianças, quem vai dar um beijo no papai?

 

Só então Severus olhou para baixo. Reconheceu Lily, os olhinhos pretos vivos e profundos o encarando com uma expressão muito parecida à de um membro da família Prince. Ao lado dela, havia um garotinho, um menino que o encarava com curiosidade, um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

 

Ele deu alguns passos na direção de seus filhos e ajoelhou-se. De repente, London se jogou em seus braços:

 

– Papai!!

 

Severus o abraçou, os limites de seu legendário controle emocional sendo testados quando ele cumprimentou:

 

– Olá, filho. Adorei a foto que você me mandou.

 

– Dodói, papai?

 

– Sim, papai esteve dodói.

 

Lily se aproximou, desconfiada. Ele a olhou e sorriu, ainda com London nos braços:

 

– Lily. Você está quase tão bonita quanto sua mãe. Está uma mocinha.

 

– Eu me lembro das fotos – disse ela. – Você estava me segurando.

 

– Nunca vi um bebê mais bonito. Senti tanta saudade.

 

– Aonde você foi, papai?

 

– Para um lugar muito feio. Ainda bem que você não estava lá. Pensei que fosse voltar antes, mas não foi possível. Eu queria muito voltar e ver vocês e sua mãe.

 

– E Sr. Stimpy?

 

– Sr. Stimpy também.

 

Lily o abraçou:

 

– Você não vai mais embora, vai, papai?

 

– Não, filhinha. Papai nunca mais vai ficar longe de vocês. Agora eu posso prometer isso.

 

London repetiu:

 

– Dodói! Dodói!

 

E colocou a mãozinha no peito de Severus. Os presentes viram uma luz intensa se espalhar na área toda. Severus sentiu um formigamento, e um peso intenso sendo retirado. London sorriu para ele:

 

– Dodói pequenininho.

 

Severus sorriu para ele e beijou-lhe a testa:

 

– Obrigado, filho.

 

Ele se ergueu com as duas crianças no colo, e Helena se achegou junto a ele:

 

– Bem-vindo de volta, querido. É tão bom tê-lo de novo conosco.

 

Helena abraçou o marido, e a família toda ficou junta, num abraço coletivo que era um casulo de amor. Emma enxugou uma lágrima, e Tonks também estava com os olhos marejados, bem como Hermione. Harry estava boquiaberto: nunca vira seu ex-professor mais estranho antes. Se alguém tivesse contado o que ele tinha acabado de ver, ele não teria acreditado. Diabo, ele tinha visto com os próprios olhos e mal podia acreditar.

 

Emma quebrou o clima solene, batendo palmas:

 

– Isso merece uma comemoração. Que tal um belo jantar sueco? Já sei: almôndegas com o molho especial que minha mãe me ensinou. Receita da família Svensson! Mas vou precisar de ajuda na cozinha.

 

Quem se ofereceu foi Remus Lupin:

 

– Esse eu faço questão de ajudar. Bem-vindo, Severus.

 

Ainda com as duas crianças no colo, ele assentiu:

 

– Lupin.

 

– Você realmente sabe movimentar a casa, Severus. Ninguém pode se queixar de tédio ao seu lado.

 

– Vindo de você, Lupin, isso deve me impressionar.

 

– Não tanto quanto você me surpreende. Eu lhe devo desculpas. Eu... acreditei nas aparências.

 

Severus enrijeceu os músculos, mas teve que admitir:

 

– Não há do que se desculpar. A intenção era essa.

 

Harry interveio:

 

– Não, Remus tem razão. É preciso pedir desculpas. No meu caso, preciso lhe agradecer também. Demorei muito tempo a aceitar o que você teve que fazer, Snape. Nesse momento, eu posso lhe dizer que não sei se teria tido a sua coragem, se estivesse no seu lugar. Lamento tê-lo chamado de covarde. Por isso pode ficar aqui com sua família o tempo que quiser. Conte comigo para o que precisar.

 

Severus assentiu, o rosto com uma expressão bastante incomum. Hermione sorriu para o amigo de infância, emocionada. Quase uma década de ressentimentos e ódios estava sendo enterrada naquele momento.

 

Lily franziu o rostinho e perguntou:

 

– Tio Harry, você estava bravo com papai?

 

– Sim, querida, mas já passou – garantiu Harry, com um sorriso suave para a menina, ainda no colo de Severus. – Agora, somos amigos.

 

– Que nem a Vovó Val?

 

London repetiu:

 

– Vovó Val!

 

Os adultos se entreolharam, curiosos:

 

– Quem é a Vovó Val, querida? – perguntou Helena.

 

A menina pediu para descer do colo do pai, dizendo:

 

– Eu mostro!

 

London também se retorceu para ser posto no chão e as duas crianças correram para o hall de entrada. Tonks viu a movimentação e riu-se:

 

– Ah, garanto que vocês vão adorar isso. Lily, fale com Vovó Val!

 

A menina parou na frente do retrato da mãe de Sirius e gritou bem alto:

 

– Vovó Val! Vovó Val!

 

Shacklebolt correu para ela, alarmado:

 

– Lily, assim você vai acordar o retrato!

 

– Mas é a Vovó Val!

 

Dito e feito. As cortinas de veludo (comidas por traças) se abriram, e o retrato em tamanho natural da Sra. Black apareceu. Mas, para espanto de Severus e dos demais, desta vez ele não estava gritando, esbravejando ou xingando. A mulher velha, de chapéu preto, olhou para baixo, diretamente para Lily e cumprimentou:

 

– Sim, Lily?

 

– Olhe, Vovó Val. Meu papai voltou. Eu disse para você que ele ia voltar e que nós viemos para cá para buscá-lo.

 

– Oh, que bom, querida. – O retrato de Walburga Black sorriu e muitos dos presentes prenderam a respiração. – Seu pai tem sorte de ver seus filhos novamente. Sinto muita falta dos meus.

 

– Você não pode sair do retrato para procurar seus filhos?

 

– Não, minha querida, não posso. Há um feitiço no quadro. Depois, se eu sair do quadro, não vamos mais poder nos ver.

 

– Meu papai é um bruxo. Se você quiser, ele pode ajudar, Vovó Val. Olha ele aqui!

 

O retrato olhou para Severus:

 

– Mas eu conheço esse rapaz. Você não era aquele amigo mais velho de meu filho Regulus?

 

Severus se espantou , mas respondeu educadamente:

 

– Exato, Madame. Sua memória é excelente.

 

– Você me chamou a atenção na época. Era bem educado para um _half-blood_. Sua família eram os Prince, se não me engano.

 

– Isso mesmo, Madame. Meu avô era Sulpicius Prince. Sou Severus.

 

– Ah! Que homem admirável, seu avô. Um tradicionalista. Essas adoráveis crianças são suas?

 

– Sim. – Ele indicou Helena. – Essa é minha mulher, Helena.

 

– Prazer, senhora.

 

– Parabéns, Severus, neto de Sulpicius. Sua família, com certeza, enriquece a bruxandade. A pequena Lily me lembrou de meus filhos. Os dois já morreram. Você conheceu Sirius também?

 

– Fomos colegas de turma em Hogwarts. Harry Potter é afilhado de Sirius e é o atual dono da Mansão Black.

 

– Olá, rapazinho. Você conheceu meu filho?

 

– Sim, madame. Eu estava junto dele quando ele morreu.

 

– Nós não nos dávamos bem, lamento dizer. Ele morreu em boas circunstâncias?

 

Harry garantiu:

 

– Ele morreu em batalha, como um herói.

 

– Ah! – Ela sorriu, orgulhosa. – O sangue não trai. Ele era um verdadeiro Black. Pena que não sobraram mais homens para carregar nosso nome. A linhagem agora só é carregada pelas primas.

 

Lily falou:

 

– Não fique triste, Vovó Val.

 

Walburga Black sorriu para a menina e disse:

 

– Não, Lily. Acho que agora preciso ir embora. Meu tempo já passou. Obrigada a todos. Especialmente a você, mocinha.

 

– Você vai embora, Vovó Val?

 

– De vez em quando eu volto, se você quiser.

 

– Tá bom. – Lily falou. – London, dá tchau pra Vovó!

 

– Tchau, Vovó!

 

A cortina de veludo se fechou, e Lily se virou para a mãe, explicando:

 

– A Vovó Val vivia gritando porque ela estava muito triste porque estava com saudades dos filhos. Aí eu falei com ela que também tinha saudades do papai, e a gente ficou falando disso. Aí ela não gritou mais. Papai também ficou com saudades da gente, não foi, papai?

 

– Muita saudade, filhinha. Papai teve muita saudade. Você fez uma coisa muito boa para a Vovó Val. Agora, ela não está mais tão triste.

 

– É isso mesmo! – Lily riu, e London também.

 

Helena se abaixou e abraçou os filhos:

 

– Por isso que a mamãe adora vocês tanto!

 

Harry comentou:

 

– Isso realmente foi surpreendente. Tanto que acho que estou esquecendo minhas maneiras. Por que não nos sentamos todos? Alguém gostaria de beber alguma coisa antes do jantar?

 

Severus disse:

 

– Na verdade, se fosse possível, eu gostaria de sair para caminhar um pouco com Helena e as crianças. Se vocês não se importarem.

 

– Claro que não – disse Shacklebolt. – Uma excelente ideia. Jantaremos quando voltarem.

 

 


	14. Intimidade da família

 

– Tem uma pracinha aqui perto, onde Emma leva as crianças para brincar – Helena sugeriu. – Gostaria de ir para lá?

 

– Será excelente. Assim podemos nos sentar e conversar.

 

– Oba! – London gritou. – Eu quero andar no balanço!

 

– Lily, ajude seu irmão.

 

Os meninos dispararam para os brinquedos, e Helena se sentou ao lado de Severus, num dos banquinhos. Ela se abraçou a ele:

 

– Foi tudo tão rápido. Severus, eu quase perdi você...

 

– Sim, foi muito rápido. – Ele franziu o cenho. – Ainda não sei se me acostumei à ideia de que não estou na cadeia. Você está aqui comigo, e eu tenho... filhos. London é maravilhoso. Por que deu esse nome a ele?

 

– Ora, muitas crianças têm nome de lugares: e o tal do Indiana Jones?

 

– Quem?

 

– Ah, não importa. O que importa é que estamos juntos e agora podemos recomeçar de novo. Juntos, como uma família.

 

Severus baixou a cabeça.

 

– Eu... queria lhe dizer tantas coisas. Preciso me desculpar. Todos esses anos...

 

– Severus, eu entendo. Você fez o que achou melhor. Não vou dizer que não levei uns sustos grandes nessas últimas semanas, mas agora tudo está bem.

 

– Não sei o que vai ser daqui para diante – ele confessou, a voz falhando. – Tudo é tão diferente para mim.

 

– Vai dar tudo certo, meu bem. – Ela se abraçou a ele. – Você vai ver.

 

– Estou proibido de usar magia. Eu... estou perdido. Não sei como poderei sustentar você e os meninos sem magia...

 

– Você é muito talentoso, Severus. Você pode fazer o que estava fazendo: ensinar. Não precisa de magia para dar aulas. Pode continuar sendo professor.

 

– Mas eu dava aulas de Poções. E de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

 

– Então, agora você vai dar aulas de Biologia, Botânica, Química...

 

– Eu não tenho papéis Muggle para ensinar. Aliás, não tenho qualquer papel Muggle, a não ser nossa certidão de casamento e a certidão de nascimento. Você lembra a dificuldade que foi? Meu pai me registrou num cartório Muggle quando eu nasci, mas fora isso, não tenho qualquer papel – nem registro escolar, nada. Não tenho qualificações para me candidatar a qualquer cargo.

 

– Você pode aprender a fazer outra coisa. Eu ajudarei no sustento da casa.

 

– Eu pratico magia desde os 5 anos. Não sei como viverei sem isso. Por um lado, vai ser bom me exilar e viver como um Muggle. Vai ser mais fácil recomeçar assim. Mas... sem magia é muito difícil. Parece que não sou eu.

 

– Eu nunca tive magia em toda a minha vida. Entendo que deva ser difícil para você. Vai precisar se adaptar a algumas coisas.

 

– Esse é o problema. Não sei se poderei me adaptar. Há tantos anos sou espião, mas esse é um papel que nunca consegui fazer muito bem: o de Muggle.

 

– Enganou-me bem demais. O resto de sua família, também.

 

– Mas é diferente quando eu apenas fingia ser Muggle. Agora eu vou ter que realmente viver como um. É... uma transição e tanto.

 

Helena acariciou-lhe o rosto, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos verdes:

 

– Eu estarei a seu lado, querido.

 

– Mas as crianças... – Ele olhou Lily e London, que agora estavam encarrapitados no brinquedo de rodar, rindo quando davam voltas. – Sonhei em ensinar Lily a voar de vassoura, a ajudá-la a preparar suas primeiras poções. Com London, eu poderia ensinar os dois a jogar Quidditch. Poderíamos fazer partidas juntos, os três em vassouras. Mas é só um sonho e nunca vai se realizar.

 

– Já disse que tudo vai dar certo. Precisa ter fé.

 

Severus olhou sua mulher, sorrindo:

 

– Você sempre disse isso. Como senti sua falta...

 

– Oh, meu querido...

 

Eles se beijaram na praça, e os dois meninos correram para o lado deles:

 

– Papai tá beijando a mamãe na boca!!

 

London riu, fazendo uma carinha de nojo:

 

– Beijo na boca, ew!

 

Calmamente, Severus explicou:

 

– É o que fazem duas pessoas que se gostam.

 

– Eu vi o tio Remus beijar a tia Tonks – falou Lily. –Eles são namorados!

 

– A mamãe só tá namorando o papai um pouquinho – explicou Helena.

 

– Mas vocês não são namorados – protestou Lily. – São mamãe e papai!

 

– Mamães e papais também namoram de vez em quando – garantiu Severus. – Quando você crescer, também vai namorar.

 

Lily pensou e perguntou:

 

– Quando eu for grande, vou poder namorar?

 

– Isso mesmo.

 

– Com oito anos?

 

Helena escondeu o riso, mas Severus disse, sério:

 

– Quando você tiver oito anos, a gente volta a conversar. Agora, se quiser brincar mais um pouco, pode ir. Daqui a pouco temos que voltar.

 

– Ah, voltar?

 

– Não quer comer o jantar da Tia Emma? Ela está fazendo aquele bolinho de carne que você adora.

 

– Eeeba!!

 

Quando a família Snape voltou para Grimmauld Place, foi recebida com festa. Sim, isso mesmo. Uma festa de verdade.

 

– Chegou o homem do dia! – saudou Arthur Weasley, com um copo de vinho élfico na mão. – Severus, meu velho!

 

– Arthur – cumprimentou Severus com cuidado. – Não sabia que era uma ocasião social.

 

– Harry resolveu avisar a velha turma. Você se importa, Severus?

 

– Não, claro que não. Potter pode convidar quem quiser para sua casa.

 

– Os meninos estão na cozinha. Molly correu para lá quando soube que Tonks estava ajudando no jantar. – O patriarca Weasley olhou para as criaturinhas que o encaravam, por trás da mãe. – Você está escondendo o resto dos Snapes?

 

– Helena, este é Arthur Weasley. Minha mulher Helena, meus filhos Lily e London.

 

Lily escondeu-se atrás de Helena, que sorriu, estendendo a mão:

 

– Muito prazer.

 

– O prazer é todo meu. A senhora é Muggle, não é verdade? Sou fascinado pelo modo como vocês resolvem as coisas sem magia.

 

Uma voz feminina advertiu:

 

– Não deixe que ele comece, minha querida. Arthur é capaz de passar horas perguntando tudo sobre equipamentos que não operam sob magia. – Ela estendeu a mão para Helena. – Muito prazer. Meu nome é Minerva.

 

Severus apresentou:

 

– Minerva é a atual diretora de Hogwarts. Minha mulher, Helena.

 

– Ela é encantadora, Severus. – A velha professora encarou-o com afeição. – Fico muito contente em vê-lo, meu rapaz. Também estou muito satisfeita com o rumo que as coisas tomaram.

 

– Fico agradecido, professora.

 

– Chame-me de Minerva, Severus. Esta é uma ocasião informal e muito feliz.

 

– Professor! – Uma voz de trovão chamou. – Ah, professor, eu fiquei tão aliviado depois que soube da verdade toda. Eu sabia que o senhor não ia trair Dumbledore!

 

Severus tentou, mas não pôde evitar ser envolvido pelo corpanzil de Hagrid, que estava emocionado. Um gigante emotivo podia ser potencialmente perigoso.

 

– Hagrid! Hagrid! – Ele tentou dizer, esmagado pelo abraço. – Vejo que achou a garrafa de hidromel.

 

– Com certeza. Esta é uma família muito bonita que você tem, Prof. Snape.

 

– Hagrid, quero lhe apresentar minha mulher Helena. Estes são meus filhos. Meninos, este é o Prof. Hagrid. Ele é especialista em criaturas mágicas.

 

– Olá, crianças. – O gigante se abaixou para ficar mais perto das crianças. London gritou de tão excitado, ao ver um homem tão grande. – Oh, desculpe.

 

Lily indagou:

 

– Papai, o que é criatura mágica?

 

Hagrid explicou:

 

– São animais mágicos. Como, por exemplo, dragões.

 

Lily arregalou os olhos:

 

– Você tem dragões? Verdade, papai?

 

– Ele sabe tudo sobre dragões. E unicórnios. De verdade.

 

– Unicórnios? – O olhar de adoração da menina era encorajador.

 

Hagrid confirmou:

 

– Unicórnios de verdade. Como é seu nome, princesinha?

 

– Lily.

 

– Que lindo nome. Se quiser, posso lhe falar tudo sobre um dragãozinho que eu vi nascer do seu ovo. O nome dele é Norbert. – Ele estendeu a mão. – Sabe que eu tenho um cachorro? Venha que eu lhe conto mais.

 

Lily consultou a mamãe, depois o papai, que assentiu:

 

– Pode ir com Hagrid, se quiser. Ele gosta muito de crianças.

 

A menina sorriu e correu para junto de Hagrid, que era grande, mas era bonzinho. London ainda estava agarrado com a mãe, mas os olhinhos brilhavam. Ele adorava coisas novas, e aquela casa parecia sempre ter tantas novidades.

 

Então, um casal jovem entrou na sala, carregando uma pequena criatura. London apontou, maravilhado:

 

– Neném, mamãe, neném!

 

Helena o pegou no colo:

 

– Olhe que lindo, London.

 

A mãe do bebê, uma loura muito bonita, sorriu para Helena:

 

– Oh, veja, Bill, um "outrro" <i>bébé</i>! Que "fofurrinha"!

 

Severus olhou o casal, sem entender. Ele conhecia Bill Weasley, claro, mas aquela parecia ser... Mademoiselle Delacour. Arthur interveio:

 

– Ah, vejo que já viram meu neto. Helena, este é meu filho Bill e sua mulher Fleur. E este é Fabian, nosso primeiro neto.

 

– Que lindo! Eu sou Helena, e este é London. Ele adora bebês.

 

O bebezinho, que devia ter uns seis ou sete meses, deu uma tossida e reclamou um pouco no colo de sua mãe. London olhou para Helena:

 

– Dodói, mamãe.

 

– Fabian está adoentado?

 

Bill respondeu:

 

– Ele tossiu muito essa noite e teve um pouco de febre. Achamos que ele está com uma infecção de ouvido.

 

– Dodói, mamãe! Dodói no bebê!

 

Fleur indagou:

 

– O que o <i> _bébé </i>_ está falando?

 

Shacklebolt chegou nesse momento:

 

– Ah, vocês precisam ver isso. Helena, deixe London fazer o que deve. Fleur, Bill, olhem só o que esse menino faz.

 

Helena falou calmamente para London:

 

– Pode ver o dodói do bebê, London, mas pegue nele com carinho. Ele é pequenininho, meu filho. Precisa ir com carinho porque ele é bem pequeno, está bom? Com carinho.

 

Ela inclinou-se para que London, ainda no seu colo, pudesse chegar perto do pequeno Fabian, de uns sete meses. O menino sorriu para ele e colocou a mãozinha rechonchuda na testa de Fabian, que ameaçava abrir o berreiro. Uma luz muito brilhante saiu da mão do filho de Snape, assombrando os Weasley presentes. Depois de uns segundos, ele retirou a mãozinha. O bebezinho olhou para London e sorriu, soltando sonzinhos de bebê e fazendo covinhas nas bochechas.

 

London anunciou:

 

– Passou dodói do neném, mamãe.

 

Helena beijou o filho:

 

– Muito bem, meu amor. Mamãe está orgulhosa de você.

 

Severus imitou-a, beijando o cabelo pretinho de London:

 

– Papai também está orgulhoso, filhinho.

 

Bill Weasley ficou boquiaberto:

 

– Um <i> _healer </i>_ natural. Eu nunca vi uma coisa dessas numa idade tão precoce.

 

London olhou para Bill e sorriu:

 

– Dodói?

 

Helena disse:

 

– Ele quer curar você também.

 

– Por favor, não deixe – alertou Bill. – Essas feridas são muito mágicas. Podem esgotar uma criança pequena.

 

Com dificuldade, Helena teve que explicar a London que aquele dodói ele não podia curar. Mas ele podia olhar o bebê, que agora estava melhor e fazia os adultos se derreterem com seus "gugu-dada".

 

Fleur e Helena logo engataram uma conversa sobre bebês. Severus ia cumprimentando as pessoas, apresentando a família. A princípio, ele estava tenso, imaginando que os amigos de Harry o iriam hostilizar. Ao menos, o rapaz realmente estava se esforçando para mostrar que o perdoara de verdade. Era quase tocante. Havia outros Weasleys ali, e Severus observou Lily interagindo com eles.

 

A menina divertiu-se a valer não só com Hagrid, mas também com o tio Charlie, que trabalhava com dragões e tinha fotos para mostrar. Ela também brincou com o tio Fred, que era muito divertido, ainda mais quando estava com o tio George. Tia Ginny tinha morrido na guerra. Ron Weasley estava aborrecido, por mais que a Tia Mione falasse com ele. Lily também conheceu a Vovó Molly, que sabia fazer comidas muito mais gostosas do que as da tia Tonks e quase tão gostosas quanto as da tia Emma.

 

Severus observou muitos dos antigos membros da Ordem da Fênix e ficou pensativo. Antes, numa ocasião como aquela, ele estaria escondendo seus verdadeiros sentimentos, sabendo que em seguida teria que apresentar relatórios cheios de meias-verdades ao Lord Voldemort. Agora ele não precisava mais fazer isso. Era libertador.

 

Na cozinha, o ex-espião observou o interesse de Emma em Shacklebolt e franziu o cenho. O que estaria realmente acontecendo ali? Aparentemente, Charlie Weasley também estava reparando em sua prima, que se mostrava encantada com os recursos da culinária bruxa que Molly Weasley lhe introduzia.

 

As mulheres (à exceção de Fleur, que tinha ido amamentar o pequeno Fabian) usaram o salão de Grimmauld Place e uma magia para fazer a mesa acomodar todos os presentes. Helena e Emma estavam maravilhadas, e Tonks também, porque ela não tinha muito jeito para essas coisas de casa. Harry ia abastecendo seus convidados de bebidas, ajudando em tarefas domésticas.

 

Logo o jantar ficou pronto, mas Harry esperava Aberforth, que ainda estava tentando apelar junto ao Wizengamot. Severus não tinha a mínima esperança de que alguma coisa mudasse. Era uma sentença política e ele sabia disso. Scrimgeour perderia seu mandato se não desse alguma forma de punição ao assassino de Dumbledore.

 

Portanto, quando Aberforth chegou, puxou-o para o lado e disse que a sentença estava mantida, Severus não teve qualquer surpresa.

 

Só mágoa.

 

Molly e Emma chamaram os convidados a se sentar, e demorou algum tempo até todos se ajeitarem, mas, quando finalmente estavam acomodados, com os copos cheios, coube ao anfitrião Harry Potter erguer um brinde.

 

E isso surpreendeu Severus, mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

 

– Amigos! – disse ele pela terceira vez, tentando conseguir silêncio, enquanto Fred terminava de fazer cosquinhas em London. – Amigos, é com alegria que estamos hoje reunidos para comemorar a volta de um amigo. Pensávamos que ele estivesse perdido, que ele estivesse longe de nós. Mas a verdade é que Severus Snape nunca se afastou de nós. Mais do que qualquer um, ele arriscou tudo, para não mencionar a própria vida. Mas se o preço era alto, a recompensa era maior. A família sempre a seu lado, segura. Todos nós aqui reunidos tivemos participação no que aconteceu. Todos nós perdemos entes queridos, familiares, pessoas a quem amamos e nunca vamos esquecer. Severus Snape suportou a perda não só das pessoas a quem mais amava, suportou a distância de seus entes queridos e também o ódio e o escárnio de toda uma sociedade. Essa mesma sociedade que ele protegeu hoje exigia seu encarceramento. Ainda assim, ele fez o que foi preciso. Pois é isso que faz a fibra de um homem. Uma vez eu o chamei de covarde. Já pedi desculpas porque, confesso publicamente mais uma vez, eu não teria a coragem de fazer o que ele fez. Ao fazer o que fez, Severus Snape ajudou a assegurar um futuro mais seguro não só para todos nós como também para a próxima geração. Por isso, ergo um brinde. Ao futuro, que ele seja feliz, e ao passado, que nos leva para esse futuro feliz. A todos nós!

 

Taças se ergueram, e Helena enxugou uma lágrima de orgulho, abraçada ao marido. Severus recebeu olhares gentis de todos na mesa e sentiu uma ponta de seu lendário controle escorregar. Afinal de contas, ele sabia como reagir a ataques, a agressões e a insultos. Ele não estava acostumado a ser reverenciado. Ainda mais por pessoas cuja opinião ele prezava.

 

Só uma pessoa fazia isso por ele, e ele a matara.

 

Severus voltou-se para Helena, que sorriu suavemente na direção do seu marido. Ao vê-la, ele sentiu a tranquilidade que precisava, o apoio e conforto que o equilibravam. Só então ele pôde se dedicar ao jantar e à conversa que se seguiu.

 

 


	15. Começar de novo

A pergunta mais ouvida durante toda a noite, além de “Como se sente agora, como uma homem livre?”, era “Quais são os seus planos agora, Severus?”. Era um suplício, porque ele mal tinha se acostumado à idéia de ter virado Muggle de uma hora para outra. E mal ele tinha saído da cadeia, após ter virado Muggle, ele tinha ido a uma festa de bruxos. Via seus filhos com os olhinhos brilhando diante de tanta novidade, o deslumbramento de sua prima ao tentar fazer os feitiços que Molly mostrava... Como Severus poderia abrir mão desse mundo? Como ele podia privar sua família desse mundo?

 

Harry levou os convidados a tomar licor numa das salas da mansão, enquanto as mães cuidavam dos seus filhos (estava na hora de colocar os pimpolhos na cama), e esse foi o tempo que Severus usou para puxar Aberforth de um lado e fazer uma pergunta importante. O irmão de Dumbledore disse que iria obter uma resposta. Depois disso, Severus também puxou Harry para um lado e pediu-lhe um favor. Ele odiava depender dos outros dessa forma, mas estava reduzido a pedir favores, já que não podia usar magias.

 

Se o plano dele desse certo, porém, em breve ele não precisaria mais pedir qualquer favor.

 

Os convidados foram começando a ir embora, e Severus sentiu até uma dor no coração. Ele não sabia quando semelhante ocasião poderia ser repetida. Ele não sabia o que seria dele dali para frente.

 

Harry, Emma, Helena e Tonks ganharam a ajuda (bem-vinda) de Fleur e Molly Weasley para arrumar a cozinha e lavar a louça. Depois, quando os Weasley foram embora, chegou a hora de os adultos irem dormir. Severus reparou que Emma foi até a porta despedir-se de Shacklebolt, mas nada disse.

 

Emma voltou, dizendo:

 

– Kingsley estará amanhã de manhã aqui, Severus. Você disse que precisava dar um pulo no Beco Diagonal, e ele se ofereceu para acompanhá-lo.

 

Helena acrescentou:

 

– Também seria bom irmos à parte não-bruxa de Londres. Você precisa de roupas, Severus.

 

– Suponho que meu guarda-roupa tenha sido queimado quando a casa de avô foi incendiada.

 

– Se precisar, posso transfigurar alguma peça para você.

 

– Agradeço, Harry. Amanhã será um dia cheio, e aguardo Aberforth me dar resposta a uma pergunta a respeito da minha sentença.

 

– Acha que poderá haver alguma chance de recurso?

 

– Não, não é isso. São os termos da sentença que não me pareceram claros.

 

– Hoje foi um dia bem longo – bocejou Emma, que abraçou Severus com carinho. – Mas foi um dia muito feliz. Bem-vindo de volta, primo. Agora vou dormir.

 

Todos subiram para se recolher, e Severus passou no quarto das crianças, para vê-las dormindo. Os dois pareciam ainda mais adoráveis adormecidos. Ele tomou um banho antes de se juntar a Helena no quarto, onde ela arrumava a cama, já de camisola. Era o momento da verdade. Estavam os dois sozinhos, sem ninguém por perto, nem as crianças. Podiam falar livremente, abrir o coração.

 

Por isso, Severus chegou perto dela e disse as palavras difíceis:

 

– Se você quiser que eu durma em outro lugar, eu vou entender.

 

– Severus, o que está dizendo?

 

– Menti para você. Fiquei anos desaparecido. Matei um homem. Entenderei se quiser manter distância de mim.

 

Helena suspirou:

 

– Lá vem você com isso de novo. Severus, quando eu achar que você não merece minha confiança, eu lhe digo. Um dia, eu vou fazer perguntas, perguntas que você não vai gostar de responder, mas não vai ser hoje. Hoje, eu quero ter meu marido de volta.

 

Ela deitou e chamou:

 

– Venha, Severus. Seu lugar é a meu lado, ao lado de sua esposa. E meu lugar é a seu lado.

 

– Mas e se...

 

– Venha dormir. Por favor, marido.

 

Usando apenas uma camiseta e sua roupa de baixo (ele não tinha roupas), Severus enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas na cama de casal. Helena deslizou para junto de seu marido, com um suspiro:

 

– Senti saudades disso.

 

Ele a envolveu nos braços:

 

– Não tanto quanto eu.

 

– Verdade o que dizem sobre homens que saem da prisão? – cochichou Helena, divertida. – Que a primeira coisa que querem é sexo?

 

Severus deu um risinho:

 

– Bom, certamente isso me passou pela cabeça.

 

– Então... – Ela enroscou-se ainda mais contra o corpo quente de seu marido.

 

– Suponho que a esposa do detento também tenha... desejos semelhantes.

 

– Seria uma suposição correta, sim.

 

– Então, só há um jeito de remediar isso, a meu ver.

 

– Mesmo?

 

Com um movimento ágil, Severus a tomou em seus braços e rolou com ela na cama. Helena soltou um gritinho e risadinhas quando ele soprou no seu ouvido, fazendo cócegas. Depois ele fez bem mais do que cócegas, e ela teve que se segurar para não soltar gritinhos e acordar a casa inteira.

 

o0o o0o o0o

 

Bem cedinho de manhã, quando Kingsley Shacklebolt chegou a Grimmauld Place, ele encontrou Helena envolvida no processo de dar café às crianças, com Emma e Harry. O Auror foi informado que Severus estava reunido com Aberforth na sala de reuniões da Ordem da Fênix. Franziu o cenho. Obviamente, Severus já tinha algo em mente.

 

Emma o saudou, oferecendo-lhe chá, que ele polidamente recusou. Logo, Severus se juntou a todos na cozinha, cumprimentou Kingsley e também recusou chá oferecido por Emma. Helena disse:

 

– Vamos ganhar mais tempo se deixarmos as crianças em casa com Emma.

 

– Hum, então acho melhor nos prepararmos para passar muito tempo fora – alertou Severus. – Emma precisa ir conosco. Eu quero dar-lhe um presente.

 

A loura abriu um sorriso:

 

– Mesmo? Ah, Severus, não precisa.

 

– Oh, sim, você vai precisar de uma varinha. Todo bruxo precisa de uma, e você é a única da família autorizada a portar uma.

 

Ela ficou abismada:

 

– Uma varinha? A _minha_ varinha?

 

– Exato. As crianças também podem comprar varinhas, mas de um outro tipo.

 

– Eba!! Varinha de bruxo!

 

Severus virou-se para Kingsley enquanto as crianças faziam planos, excitadas, e as duas mulheres cuidavam delas:

 

– Agradeço o que está fazendo, Shacklebolt. Também agradeço tudo o que fez.

 

– Sem problemas, Severus. Sabe, eu nunca descobri por que você deu meu nome como referência a Helena. Não somos exatamente grandes amigos, nunca fomos.

 

– Você tem bom trânsito entre pessoas sem magia. Tem emprego fixo junto a Muggles, sabe como falar com eles. Se Helena tivesse ido procurar por Arthur Weasley, ela só teria ficado ainda mais confusa e nervosa.

 

– Entendo.

 

– Além disso, você é um bom homem.

 

– Obrigado, Severus.

 

– Só um aviso, Shacklebolt.

 

Os olhos pretos o encararam, uma ameaça pairando no ar enquanto o ex-Comensal da Morte abaixava a voz para disfarçadamente advertir:

 

– Não pude deixar de notar que você está se aproximando de uma pessoa que me é muito cara e pela qual eu faria absolutamente qualquer coisa. Se você a magoar, se você a fizer chorar, eu juro que vou para Azkaban pelo resto da vida, mas eu vou fazer picadinho de você. Estamos claros?

 

Kingsley não esperava por aquilo e arregalou os olhos. Aquele era o velho Severus, de volta. Ele devia ter adivinhado. E, se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, Kingsley sabia que Severus não falava sobre Emma.

 

Por outro lado, Severus Snape não era homem de dar recados e deixar as coisas no ar. Ele ainda voltaria àquele assunto, Kingsley estava certo disso. Ah, sim, Severus não deixaria aquilo barato. Kingsley teria ainda muito a explicar, sem dúvida.

 

Sem disfarçar um sorriso, o Auror assentiu:

 

– Captei a mensagem. Alto e claro.

 

– Excelente. – Severus virou-se para Harry, que aparentemente tinha ouvido tudo. – Vem conosco, Potter?

 

– Eu... ah...

 

Shacklebolt o encorajou:

 

– Na verdade, Harry, não seria uma má idéia. Vai ser divertido, movimentar o Beco Diagonal com esse bando de gente.

 

– Tio Harry! – pediu Lily, puxando a calça dele. – Vem com a gente!

 

– Está bem, então. – Ele sorriu para a menina e mexeu no seu narizinho. – Mas só porque você pediu, mocinha.

 

A ida foi realmente divertida, por um lado. A entrada dos cinco adultos e duas crianças calou o Caldeirão Furado quando eles se deram conta de quem tinha entrado. Afinal, as manchetes de todos os jornais bruxos do dia estampavam o rosto de Severus e o resultado do julgamento. Não só isso: ele estava acompanhado da família e do Menino-Que-Sobrevivera, Harry Potter!

 

Graças às crianças, que não paravam de demonstrar a excitação, foi possível ignorar os olhares admirados e ir para os fundos, para a passagem ao Beco Diagonal. A primeira parada foi deixar Severus em Gringotts, onde ele fez questão de ir sozinho para resolver uma série de pendências. Foi a dica para o grupo se separar razoavelmente: Harry e Emma levaram as crianças para a loja de artigos de quadribol, enquanto Helena e Shacklebolt iam para Madame Malkin, encomendar as roupas para Severus.

 

o0o o0o o0o

 

– Perseus Evans – apresentou-se Severus ao duende no portão da frente. – Trouxe minha chave, mas também vim movimentar uma outra conta. Além disso, quero saber mais sobre a estrutura de seu grupo bancário.

 

O duende ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado. Severus respondeu erguendo outra sobrancelha, desafiando-o a contestá-lo.

 

O duelo silencioso durou alguns segundos. Após esse tempo, o duende encaminhou-o aos balcões reservados. Severus foi até onde tinha sido indicado.

 


	16. Aventura no Beco Diagonal

– Você demorou no banco.

 

– Desculpe, foi inevitável.

 

– Vamos, entre, entre. Madame Malkin precisa de suas medidas para fazer as roupas. Ela diz que pode terminar tudo em dois dias, não é fantástico?

 

– Não, é pura magia. – Severus entrou na loja de roupas, notando que as pessoas na rua começavam a reconhecê-lo. – Pronto, estamos aqui.

 

A velha bruxa olhou para ele:

 

– Severus Snape, por Merlin! Há quase 30 anos que faço suas roupas, e você praticamente não muda! Se eu soubesse que era para você, nem teria pedido medidas. Inacreditável como você não muda de manequim.

 

– Madame Malkin, como vai?

 

– Não tão bem quanto você, pelo visto. Essa encantadora criatura com quem falei era sua esposa? Muito prazer, Madame. Para onde quer que eu mande as encomendas?

 

Severus se adiantou e escreveu num papel:

 

– É no interior. Como é uma região Muggle, talvez queira usar alguma coruja desilusionada.

 

– Boa ideia, Severus.

 

Algumas outras gentilezas sociais foram trocadas até que o grupo todo se encontrou com Harry, Emma e as crianças. Lily estava encantada:

 

– Papai, Tio Harry me deu uma vassoura!

 

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha e Helena expressou seus sentimentos:

 

– Harry, não precisava.

 

– Não tem problema. É uma vassoura adequada para crianças da idade dela.

 

– Mas ela voa, não voa? – quis se certificar Lily. – Que nem a que a gente viu.

 

– Claro que voa. Agora, você tem que perguntar a seu pai se pode ficar com ela.

 

– Posso ficar, papai? Posso? Eu quero aprender a jogar quafibol quando eu for criança grande…

 

Severus disse:

 

– Está bem, pode ficar. – Antes que a menina comemorasse, ele acrescentou: – Mas só vai andar com a vassoura com a supervisão de um adulto. Isso é importante, Lily. Está bem?

 

– Tá. – Ela correu a se abraçar a Severus. – Obrigada, papai.

 

– Agradeça também ao Tio Harry, que não devia ter feito isso.

 

– Obrigada, tio Harry.

 

– Ah, não tem do que agradecer. Eu me lembro da emoção de voar pela primeira vez. Para uma criança Muggle, esta é a melhor coisa do mundo bruxo.

 

– Muito bem, agora vamos comprar a varinha da tia Emma. Crianças, eu quero que fiquem bem quietinhas, porque o mestre de varinhas é um homem muito, muito esperto.

 

O grande grupo entrou na loja Ollivander. O próprio Ollivander veio ver do que se tratava, os olhos prateados pousando em todos os presentes. Ele olhou com especial interesse para Harry:

 

– Sr. Potter, é uma surpresa vê-lo aqui. Na última vez que nos vimos, parecia ser... realmente a última vez.

 

Harry sorriu para o velho fabricante de varinhas. Foi na Batalha Final contra Voldemort que ele vira Ollivander, a quem resgatou do Lord das Trevas. Comensais tinham raptado Ollivander para roubar-lhe uma varinha muito especial: a de Rowena Ravenclaw, dentro da qual Voldemort tinha alojado uma de suas Horcruxes. Em plena batalha, Ollivander passara a Harry a varinha cobiçada e o rapaz (com a ajuda de Severus) destruíra a Horcrux, sem o que não teria conseguido destruir o temível Lord das Trevas, por causa das varinhas irmãs.

 

Mas isso tinha ficado para trás.

 

– Olá, Sr. Ollivander. Eu só estou acompanhando alguns amigos na sua primeira varinha.

 

– Mesmo? – Ele olhou os demais. – Não podem ser os Srs. Shacklebolt nem Snape. Nem esses dois pequenos bruxinhos, que ainda não estão em idade de ter suas varinhas. O que nos leva a uma das duas encantadoras senhoras.

 

Severus se adiantou:

 

– Na verdade, Sr. Ollivander, a minha prima está comprando sua primeira varinha. Emma Svensson.

 

– Oh, uma primeira varinha para alguém mais maduro. Vai ser um desafio. Eu me lembro de cada varinha que já vendi. Então, certamente lembro-me de sua tia, Madame Svensson. A mãe de Severus, Eileen Prince. Mas sua mãe nunca chegou a vir aqui.

 

– Minha mãe não sabia que era bruxa – explicou Emma. – Eu mesma só descobri há alguns dias, e agora meu primo insiste em me presentear com uma varinha. Então, eu não sei qual devo escolher.

 

– Madame, não sei se Severus lhe explicou, mas, na verdade, é a varinha que escolhe o bruxo. É parte da beleza da coisa toda. – Ele começou a olhar para as prateleiras entupidas de caixinhas. – Hum, vamos ver... Geralmente a família Prince usa varinhas da família das urtigas, mas você não é apenas uma Prince... Hum... Ah! – Ollivander tirou uma caixinha e abriu-a na frente da Emma. – Experimente essa.

 

Ela pegou a varinha e Harry incentivou-a:

 

– Dê um agito.

 

Emma obedeceu e um raio dourado atingiu uma prateleira adiante. Helena e Lily gritaram de susto, Emma deu um pulo, e London bateu palmas de alegria, gritando: "Bum!" Os homens riram-se. Ollivander não se abalou:

 

– Oh, então com certeza não é isso. Vamos ver, vamos ver desse lado. Ah! – Ele subiu na escada e retirou mais uma caixinha. – Quem sabe essa?

 

A moça pegou a varinha, indagando:

 

– E se não for essa?

 

– Oh, bem, só vamos saber experimentando, não é?

 

– Então, preparem-se. – Ela avisou a todos.

 

– Bum! – gritou London, do colo de Helena, ansioso pela explosão. – Bum!

 

Efetivamente, bum. O menino riu alto, batendo palminhas.

 

– Não, ainda não – disse Ollivander. – Acho que estamos indo na direção completamente errada, Madame. Eu fico imaginando se... – Ele assentiu e pediu. – Esperem aqui.

 

Entrou loja adentro e, após alguns segundos, voltou com uma varinha para oferecer a Emma. A moça já estava começando a ficar desanimada, mas assim que pôs a mão na varinha, faíscas douradas saíram dela, e Emma sorriu, fascinada.

 

– Puxa...! Eu... senti alguma coisa...!

 

– Ótimo, então experimente-a!

 

Ela apontou a varinha para o outro lado, e faíscas púrpuras iluminaram a loja toda. Lily bateu palmas, e London olhou para sua mãe, decepcionado:

 

– Bum?

 

– Não, filhinho – sorriu Helena. – Tia Emma não vai mais fazer bum. Essa é a varinha dela.

 

– Muito perceptiva, Madame – disse Ollivander, os olhos prateados encarando-a. – Para alguém tão sem magia, a senhora é mesmo muito perceptiva.

 

Helena sorriu para ele, mas não pôde evitar achá-lo uma pessoa muito, muito estranha. De qualquer forma, ele se virou para Emma e explicou:

 

– Uma varinha excelente, senhora. Com 15 centímetros e uma flexibilidade como poucas, ela tem como elemento mágico coração de dragão e é feita de hera, uma erva raramente usada em varinhas. Excelente para proteção contra Artes das Trevas, a exemplo de seu parceiro, o azevinho – que era justamente a varinha de seu primo. A combinação de coração de dragão e hera pode ajudá-la a ter uma atividade exitosa na arte da cura também.

 

– Que excelente. Eu já atendia algumas pessoas informalmente como terapeuta alternativa...

 

– Melhor deixar essas bobagens Muggles com os Muggles – aconselhou Ollivander. – A senhora é uma bruxa, madame.

 

Embora Emma não tivesse gostado nada de ouvir que as terapias alternativas das quais tanto gostava eram apenas "bobagens Muggle", ela teve que concordar que podia fazer muito mais sendo uma bruxa. O grupo se retirou da loja, e Severus explicou a Emma que hera era uma erva de proteção muito feminina e seu parceiro masculino era o azevinho.

 

Shacklebolt acrescentou:

 

– Eu mesmo tenho uma varinha de azevinho. Também serve para proteção.

 

Emma sorriu para ele, e Harry quis saber para onde poderiam ir. Severus disse:

 

– Gostaria de passar na livraria, se fosse possível.

 

– Está bem – disse Helena. – Mas logo vamos ter que dar uma parada. As crianças vão começar a ficar com fome.

 

– Podemos almoçar no Caldeirão Furado – sugeriu Harry. – Depois do almoço, podemos comprar mais doces bruxos. Que acham, crianças?

 

London pediu:

 

– Sapos de chocolate!

 

Lily concordou na hora, e Emma sorriu para Severus:

 

– Acho bom não demorar na livraria. Essa turminha vai logo querer suas guloseimas.

 

Severus virou-se para entrar na Floreios e Borrões, mas mal tinha pisado na soleira da livraria, foi jogado para trás por uma força invisível. Tudo foi muito rápido. Severus estava no chão, Shacklebolt e Harry puxaram as varinhas, enquanto Helena e Emma agarraram as crianças. Houve gritos e alguma confusão e as pessoas na rua imaginaram o motivo do tumulto.

 

Na porta da livraria, um bruxo baixo, calvo, exalando indignação, apontou sua varinha para Severus, caído no chão e disse, com desprezo:

 

– Aqui não atendemos assassinos, senhor.

 

Shacklebolt ficou escandalizado:

 

– Prescott! O que está dizendo?

 

– Ah, Kingsley. Você ouviu muito bem. A loja se reserva ao direito de escolher sua clientela, e entre nossos clientes certamente não se encontram assassinos.

 

O tumulto estava criado, e as pessoas começavam a se aglomerar. Harry ficou vermelho e deu um passo adiante, indagando em voz alta:

 

– Ah, então você se recusa a me atender?

 

– Certamente que não, Sr. Potter. Mas o senhor não matou ninguém.

 

– Está errado, senhor. Eu matei uma pessoa chamada Tom Riddle. Sou tão assassino quanto Severus.

 

– Por favor, Sr. Potter – O gerente da Floreios e Borrões parecia confuso. – O senhor é um herói. Certamente não está querendo comparar...

 

Harry o interrompeu:

 

– Este homem foi julgado pelo Wizengamot e já respondeu por seus atos. Não vai ser o senhor que vai continuar a condená-lo. Mesmo porque é graças a ele que o senhor e sua família estão hoje em segurança. Ele é um herói de guerra! Devia se envergonhar do que está fazendo.

 

– Não posso deixar de fazer isso. Esse homem matou Albus Dumbledore! Deveria estar apodrecendo em Azkaban.

 

– E o senhor deveria estar numa das câmaras de torturas de Voldemort, para ter uma ideia do que Severus Snape suportou para livrar o mundo daquele bruxo! – Harry estendeu a mão para Severus, no chão, e ajudou-o a erguer-se, antes de se voltar de novo para o homenzinho, ainda irado: – Se o senhor não atendê-lo, vou considerar que me expulsou de sua loja também! E vou dizer isso a todos os meus amigos, a todos os repórteres e a quem mais me perguntar! A Floreios e Borrões expulsou Harry Potter!

 

– Não, não, Sr. Potter! – tentou dizer o homenzinho Prescott. – Por favor! Eu atenderei o seu... amigo. Por favor!

 

Harry encarou Severus, que não dissera uma palavra, pálido como poucas vezes Harry o vira. Num impulso, o Rapaz-Que-Matara-Voldemort virou-se para o gerente da livraria e anunciou:

 

– Quer saber? Mudei de idéia. Não vale a pena fazer minhas compras na sua loja. Se meu amigo Severus quiser fazer, é com ele. Mas não acredito que ele vá querer tampouco. Quero que o senhor e seu preconceito tenham um bom dia. Vamos, Severus. Kingsley, estão todos bem, não?

 

Estavam, claro. Helena estava tremendo, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, tentando acalmar London, que também ameaçava chorar. Emma também estava vermelha, muito mais do que Harry por causa de sua pele clara sueca. Mas Lily...

 

Ela se livrou dos braços da tia Emma e correu até o homenzinho:

 

– Seu homem mau! Bateu no meu papai! – Ela deu um chute na canela dele. – Seu bruxo mau!

 

Harry correu a retirá-la, não sem antes dizer ao homem:

 

– Até uma criança consegue ver. Por que você não?

 

O Herói do Mundo Bruxo pegou Lily no colo e liderou a pequena procissão que saiu da Floreios e Borrões e abriu caminho entre a pequena multidão que se formou para acompanhar o incidente. Uma pessoa gritou entre os curiosos: era Rita Skeeter, querendo uma entrevista. Ela sabia que Harry provavelmente iria querer dar uma entrevista – e Harry Potter _disposto_ a falar era um acontecimento ainda mais raro do que uma conjunção Saturno-Netuno.

 

Severus o seguiu de perto, com sentimentos confusos. Ele deveria esperar reações como aquelas. Afinal, ele estava na capa do _Profeta Diário_ , e ele não tinha ido parar em Azkaban, como muitos do mundo bruxo preferiam. Mas de todas as pessoas que talvez pudessem defendê-lo, ele jamais teria adivinhado que quem o faria seria o filho de James Potter. Aquilo, mais do que qualquer discurso ou pedido de desculpas, era uma verdadeira declaração de que Potter realmente enterrara o passado.

 

Uma voz importante soou na sua consciência: <i> _"Mais do que nossas atitudes, são nossas escolhas que definem quem nós somos". </i>_

 

Harry Potter era seu amigo. E Harry Potter era uma pessoa fiel a seus amigos.

 


	17. A idéia

O almoço terminou sendo num MacDonald's Muggle, e quem tentou animar os ânimos foi justamente Shacklebolt, trazendo McLanches Felizes. London ainda estava um pouco assustado e Lily, irritada:

 

– Por que aquele homem foi mau com o papai? Tio Harry ficou muito bravo!

 

Harry ia dar alguma desculpa, mas Severus explicou:

 

– Aquele homem não gosta de papai porque ele lutou contra o bruxo mau. Harry também lutou contra o bruxo mau, mas de uma maneira diferente. Papai fez uma coisa má, Lily, e foi castigado – da mesma forma que acontece quando você é castigada por fazer algo ruim. Mas algumas pessoas, como aquele homem, acham que papai deve receber mais castigos.

 

– Ele foi muito mau!

 

– Foi, sim. Mas é que ele está muito bravo.

 

– Depois ele vai pedir desculpas, papai? A mamãe me faz pedir desculpas se eu sou má.

 

– Pode ser que sim, Lily. Isso seria bom. – Ele se virou para sua filha. – E você, mocinha, foi muito corajosa enfrentando aquele homem.

 

– Ele era feio! E mau!

 

– Só que você ainda é muito pequena para enfrentar um homem, mesmo que ele seja mau e feio. Se você queria proteger alguém, proteja sempre seu irmão, que é menor que você. Também proteja sua mãe e sua tia Emma. Você é a mais velha depois do papai e uma bruxa muito poderosa. Conto com você para proteger a família, está bem?

 

Os olhinhos brilharam de orgulho ao ouvir o papai falando essas coisas. Helena pegou em sua mão, e Severus sorriu para ela. Depois ele se virou para Harry:

 

– Potter... você não precisava ter feito o que fez.

 

– Como não? Tá, eu sei. Você não gosta de toda aquela coisa chata de Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e Herói do Mundo Bruxo, mas hoje bem que veio a calhar, não foi?

 

– Eu... gostaria de lhe agradecer.

 

– Esqueça isso. Só fiz o que devia. Depois, eu perdi a cabeça, como você sempre disse que eu faço. Não pude me controlar. Homenzinho horrível, aquele.

 

Severus deu de ombros:

 

– Ele costumava separar revistas técnicas de Poções para mim.

 

– Sério? – indagou Shacklebolt, chegando com mais uma rodada de Big Macs para os adultos. – É, Prescott sempre foi um homem de acompanhar a multidão. Não tem opiniões fortes. Típico apoiador de Fudge quando era ministro. Severus, eu lamento o que aconteceu.

 

– Você não teve qualquer culpa, Shacklebolt. Mas foi bom ter acontecido. Apenas consolida uma decisão que eu já havia tomado e hoje eu soube ser viável.

 

– Decisão?

 

– Pretendo deixar a Inglaterra o mais breve possível.

 

Houve um minuto de silêncio até que a notícia fosse absorvida. Helena o encarou e viu a determinação nos olhos negros. Ela sabia que o marido estava falando sério. Ele se virou para ela:

 

– Desculpe não tê-la consultado antes, Helena, mas não vejo saída. Sem poderes, eu... me sinto literalmente emasculado. Menos que um homem. Sou um inútil no mundo Muggle, não tenho qualificações, certificados ou qualquer coisa que me garanta um emprego capaz de sustentar você e as crianças. Não quero arriscar usar minha mágica e ir parar em Azkaban, longe de vocês de novo. Aberforth me disse que a sentença só é válida na jurisdição do Ministério da Magia, portanto, se eu me mudar para outro lugar, um outro país, posso continuar sendo um bruxo. Eu devo isso às crianças. Como bruxo, eu posso garantir uma vida melhor para nós. Mas, para ser bruxo, devo deixar este lugar. Com o que aconteceu hoje, eu pude ver que não quero ver meus filhos passando por isso, sujeitos a essas cenas por minha causa. Sou um homem marcado aqui. As pessoas também vão fazer meus filhos pagarem pelo que fiz. Em outro lugar, um lugar longe, talvez eles não precisem assistir a esse tipo de incidente.

 

Shacklebolt pensou em protestar, mas ele sabia que no fundo Severus estava coberto de razão. Harry parecia pensar nas mesmas linhas, porque ele disse:

 

– Lamento, Severus. Você já sabe para onde pretende ir?

 

Severus olhou por cima dos ombros. Era uma lanchonete Muggle, com adolescentes, famílias Muggle, gente fazendo um lanche em plena Londres atarefada. Ainda assim, ele abaixou a voz:

 

– Na verdade, eu tenho uma idéia de onde Draco Malfoy está. Pensei em escrever a ele. Afinal, somos dois exilados.

 

Harry assentiu:

 

– Pode ser uma boa idéia. Talvez realmente seja bom para vocês dois.

 

Emma derramou uma lágrima:

 

– Oh, Severus. Você é toda família que tenho aqui… Como vou fazer sem você?

 

– Na verdade, se você quisesse vir conosco, seria bem-vinda. E mais: eu prometo treiná-la para aprender a usar sua magia.

 

– Treinar?

 

– Bom, você precisa aprender a usar essa sua varinha novinha. – Ela arregalou os olhos. – As crianças iam adorar ter você por perto, e Helena também. Mas claro que você tem sua própria vida, eu entendo se você não quiser ir.

 

Emma tinha os olhos azuis muito arregalados, e ela encarava Severus.

 

– Fala sério? Severus, é sua vida e sua família.

 

– Emma, você mesma disse: você é toda minha família aqui. Oh, tem Oskar e Lukas, mas eles estão na Suécia; fizeram sua vida por lá. De qualquer forma, você não precisa decidir agora, nesse instante.

 

Shacklebolt incentivou:

 

– Severus teve uma excelente idéia. Por que não pensa nisso? E, se me permite, Severus, você também pode amadurecer esta idéia. Examine todos os ângulos, converse com Helena; talvez ela queira dar algumas sugestões também.

 

Severus encarou sua mulher, que no momento ajudava London a se servir das batatinhas fritas. Helena devolveu o olhar e disse:

 

– Prefiro discutir o assunto mais tarde. Vou pensar um pouco.

 

O olhar de Helena não revelou muita coisa, mas Severus sabia que sua mulher tinha algo em mente. Não chegou a haver qualquer tipo de desconforto na mesa, porque Harry em seguida concordou:

 

– Isso parece ser bem sensato. Bom, se estão todos de acordo, podemos ir agora.

 

– Sim, acho prudente – garantiu Helena, de olho em London, que tentava pegar as batatinhas de Lily. – Alguém precisa tirar uma sonequinha ou vai ficar bem mal-humorado.

 

Harry não pôde evitar:

 

– Pena que essa sonequinha não funcionava em Severus Snape no meu tempo de Hogwarts.

 

Os adultos riram da piada, que fez bem após tanta tensão. Após lançar um olhar patenteado para Harry (que riu ainda mais), Severus anunciou:

 

– Encontro vocês mais tarde. Vou tentar enviar uma mensagem a Draco.

 

Harry ofereceu:

 

– Se quiser usar Hedwig...

 

– Agradeço a oferta, mas acho que sua coruja é muito identificável. Vou até o correio.

 

Emma indagou:

 

– Você chega a tempo de jantar? Sim, porque depois desse lanchinho de almoço, o jantar vai ter que ser substancioso.

 

– Claro que sim. – Ele beijou a cabeça de Lily. – Só vou cuidar de umas outras coisinhas.

 

Helena o encarou, uma expressão preocupada:

 

– Tome cuidado, querido.

 

Severus despediu-se polidamente e saiu pela cidade de Londres, pensativo. Ele sentiu algo em Helena, algo que não precisava usar Legilimência para perceber. Ela estava chateada com alguma coisa. Talvez ela não quisesse sair do Reino Unido, e não queria criar uma cena na frente dos demais.

 

Mas aquela decisão era a melhor, na opinião de Severus. Ele estava pensando mais na sua família do que em si mesmo quando a tomou. Na sua cabeça, se eles ficassem ali, o que acontecera com ele na Floreios e Borrões poderia acontecer algum dia com Lily ou London. Severus jamais se perdoaria se os seus atos respingassem em seus filhos.

 

Por isso, a sua decisão. Num outro lugar, ele poderia até tentar mudar de nome ou coisa parecida. Seria mais fácil distanciar-se num outro país.

 

Ele começou a fazer planos, a traçar estratégias. Numa livraria Muggle, ele comprou um mapa da Europa. Apesar de já ter idéia de para onde pretendia se mudar, ele brincou com outras possibilidades. Sentou-se num café tipo francês, pediu um capuccino e abriu o mapa, deixando a cabeça vaguear.

 

Mas a quem ele estava tentando enganar? Jamais ele poderia decidir onde viveria sem falar com Helena. Estivera tanto tempo longe da família que estava destreinado sobre a convivência com outras pessoas e decisões colegiadas. Tinha que se acostumar a consultar sua mulher para esse tipo de decisão.

 

Ele não contava, porém, com a reação de Helena.

 


	18. A reação

Emma desencavou algumas das antigas receitas de sua mãe, e o jantar foi bem substancioso, como ela prometera. As crianças logo foram dormir, depois de toda a animação do dia. Os adultos sentaram-se à beira da lareira, e Harry abriu uma garrafa de sherry. Severus apreciou a bebida, embora preferisse firewhisky depois do longo dia.

 

Helena, porém, não ficou na sala. Ela apareceu e anunciou:

 

– Estou indo me recolher. Tenham uma boa noite.

 

Em meio aos coros de boa noite, Severus notou algo errado na voz dela. Com uma desculpa gentil ao seu anfitrião, ele pôs o sherry de lado e subiu atrás dela.

 

– Helena? – Ele chamou assim que entrou no quarto, mas calculou que ela tivesse ido direto para o banheiro. – Helena?

 

– Ela volta já, Severus – disse uma voz no quarto.

 

Ele olhou em volta, não viu ninguém, e então olhou para o quadro:

 

– Phineas Nigellus.

 

– Olá, Severus. Faz tempo que não o vejo.

 

– Da mesma forma, senhor. Está aí há muito tempo?

 

– Oh, eu garanto sua privacidade, se esta é sua dúvida. Trago um recado. Albus gostaria de uma palavra, se estiver disponível.

 

– Eu gostaria disso. Se pudesse informá-lo que minha habilidade de locomoção não é mais tão imediata quanto antes, eu agradeceria.

 

– Entendo, meu rapaz. Ele vai gostar de saber. Tenha uma boa noite. – O retrato do velho diretor de Slytherin ia se retirando, mas voltou. – Se me permite, Severus, uma palavra de amigo. De um Slytherin para outro. A jovem esposa já passou por muito. Não o estou culpando, meu rapaz, veja bem. Estou apenas dando meu testemunho das noites e noites que ela só dormiu de tão cansada por chorar horas a fio. Se as crianças apareciam, ela engolia tudo para atendê-las com um sorriso e com uma paciência invejável. Se vocês pretendem discutir, sugiro que se lembre de que ela está no limite de sua resistência. Agora, vou deixá-los à vontade.

 

O retrato sumiu da moldura, e Severus refletiu que Phineas estava coberto de razão. Durante aquele tempo todo, Helena tinha suportado um vendaval de fatos estarrecedores com uma postura estóica. Um observador poderia dizer que ela tinha sido a rocha de Severus – e não estaria mentindo. A advertência de Phineas tinha sido clara. Nenhuma pessoa poderia passar por tudo aquilo sem algum desgaste emocional, de algum tipo.

 

Quando Helena voltou para o quarto, ela já estava vestida para dormir. Pareceu surpresa em ver o marido:

 

– Pensei que preferisse ficar um pouco mais com os demais.

 

– Na verdade, esperava uma ocasião para conversarmos. Você parecia ter algo em mente hoje à tarde.

 

Ela assentiu, o rosto impassível.

 

– Então – ele continuou –, podemos falar agora, se você quiser.

 

Helena sentou-se na cama, evitando olhar para ele.

 

– Talvez seja melhor mesmo.

 

Severus tentou se aproximar dela:

 

– Helena, de novo, preciso lhe pedir desculpas. Desculpe por não ter consultado sobre uma mudança. Eu entendo que isso seja uma grande decisão, e deveríamos ter falado mais sobre isso, mas o que aconteceu...

 

– Severus – ela o interrompeu suavemente, mas com voz firme. – Concordo com sua decisão. Acho que você realmente tomou essa decisão pensando na sua família. É a melhor solução, e estou disposta a ir com você para onde quiser ir. Também penso nas crianças. London ficou assustado, e Lily... Nunca a vi reagindo assim. Não quero ter que lidar com isso de modo permanente. Mas antes que você volte a falar em sair das nossas vidas, eu lhe digo que elas precisam do pai. Eu preciso de meu marido a meu lado. Não vamos abandonar você. Vamos superar isso.

 

Ele a encarou:

 

– Eu não mereço você, Helena.

 

– Podemos discutir onde vamos viver. Esse seu amigo de que falou... Malfoy. Sabe onde ele está?

 

– Não, não tenho ideia. Sei que ele tem família na França, e também tem negócios na Bélgica e na Alemanha. Mas eu não pretendo procurá-lo. Só falei aquilo para não dar a entender que iríamos para um lugar onde ficaríamos sozinhos e isolados. Potter poderia tentar nos convencer do contrário.

 

– Nesse caso, eu tenho uma sugestão para dar.

 

– Sugestão?

 

– De um lugar para vivermos.

 

Ela deu a sugestão. Severus ouviu com atenção, pensou bastante e confessou:

 

– Isso tinha me passado pela cabeça, mas achei que você tivesse objeções.

 

– Severus, já que vou ter que deixar a Inglaterra e a minha casa, acho que essa é uma solução razoável.

 

– Você gostaria de ir morar lá?

 

– Por que não? Melhor do que na França, onde seu amigo provavelmente está. O que acha?

 

Severus sorriu:

 

– Vamos amadurecer essa ideia. É uma boa ideia, Helena. Na verdade, é excelente.

 

Helena olhou para a cama e ajeitou a colcha, tentando limpar uma sujeira que não existia, dizendo:

 

– Mas... não era isso que eu tinha em mente.

 

– Como assim?

 

– Não era isso que eu queria lhe falar. É outra coisa. Eu... queria ter lhe dito antes, foi uma coisa que me deixou pensativa. Não, na verdade, isso me deixou magoada. Você me magoou, Severus.

 

O coração dele se apertou:

 

– Helena, eu...

 

– Deixe-me terminar. Não é nada do que você está pensando. É sobre Lily.

 

Severus franziu o cenho, intrigado. Helena continuou:

 

– Foi no começo disso tudo. Eu mal tinha descoberto a verdade a seu respeito; estava ainda apavorada diante de todas essas pessoas novas, pessoas com magia, e então Harry ficou indignado quando eu lhe disse que minha filhinha se chamava Lily. Ele explicou que esse era o nome de sua mãe, e Remus garantiu que você nunca teve nada com a mãe de Harry que não fosse uma amizade. – Severus mais uma vez tentou interromper, e Helena ergueu a voz. – Deixe-me falar!

 

O ex-Comensal chegou a se encolher diante da fúria de sua mulher, geralmente tão pacata. No fundo, Severus sabia que Helena poderia ter um temperamento formidável, quando queria. Talvez, pensou ele, agora que a crise estava se resolvendo, e as coisas encaminhavam-se para voltar à rotina, Helena também estivesse adquirindo seu humor habitual.

 

No momento, ela estava com ciúmes.

 

– Mas isso foi longe demais, Severus. Eu sei que você não nasceu do nada, que você provavelmente teve namoradas antes de me conhecer, mas precisava dar o nome de uma delas à nossa filha? Ela é a criaturinha que eu mais amo no mundo, ela e London, e você sabe disso. Como acha que me sinto? – Ele tentou mais uma vez abrir a boca, e Helena calou-o pela segunda vez. – Ou você achou que eu jamais ia descobrir que você deu à minha filhinha o nome de sua namorada de colégio?

 

A voz dela ecoou pelo quarto, e ela fez uma pausa para respirar, irada. Mas continuou em seguida:

 

– E agora não sei o que fazer. Porque eu amo minha filha e não vou trocar o nome dela, o que seria ridículo. Mas toda vez que olho para minha filha, minha própria filha, eu lembro que ela tem o nome de uma rival. Diga-me, Severus, o que devo fazer?

 

– Helena... – Ele tentou chegar perto dela, mas ela não deixou que ele encostasse nela. – Gostaria de explicar que, em primeiro lugar, eu nunca pretendi ofendê-la com o nome de Lily. A mãe de Harry... ela significou muito para mim porque foi a primeira pessoa a me tratar decentemente. Eu já lhe falei sobre meu avô; é tudo verdade, os abusos, os maus tratos... E em Hogwarts, o pai de Harry me atormentava, mas Lily me tratava com gentileza. Isso significou muito para mim. Desenvolvi uma afeição por ela. Mas é uma afeição como a que tenho por Emma. Lily Evans é como uma irmã para mim. Então, eu levei uma profecia para o Lord das Trevas, tentando ser alguém na organização. Essa informação levou-o a perseguir Lily, James e Harry. Eu... fiquei desesperado porque não queria prejudicar Lily. Aí é que me dei conta do que estava fazendo, que o Lord das Trevas era um louco sangüinário, e voltei para Dumbledore. Mas Lily... Ela morreu para proteger Harry. Ela morreu. Nunca pude me redimir disso. Eu participei dessa morte, Helena. Lily é uma grande mágoa que eu tenho.

 

– Você só me disse que era uma homenagem a uma pessoa querida.

 

– Falei a verdade. Lily era uma pessoa querida. Mas nunca foi uma rival para você, Helena. Ela era uma amiga querida, e apenas isso. Eu a amei como uma irmã que nunca tive ou como minha prima. Eu nunca fui apaixonado por Lily. Você sabe como eu me sinto a seu respeito.

 

Helena inspirou fundo umas duas vezes e garantiu:

 

– Eu não tenho dúvidas de que você me ame, Severus. Nunca tive dúvidas disso. Mas você certamente pode entender como isso me magoa.

 

Ele nunca pensara nisso, mas só o que podia sentir naquele momento era que Helena estava magoada e a culpa era dele. Ele estava realmente se sentindo péssimo.

 

– Desculpe. Desculpe.

 

Helena chegou perto dele, pegou-lhe a mão e deu um sorriso para ele:

 

– Eu sei que você provavelmente está se sentindo muito ruim agora. Não pense que eu amo você menos.

 

Severus viu dentro dos olhos verdes dela a total sinceridade de suas palavras, e um calor aqueceu-o por dentro. Ele a amava. Beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz, com um sorrisinho.

 

– Eu também amo você.

 

– Que bom, querido. – Ela sorriu e pôs sua mão na bochecha dele com carinho. – Assim você vai entender direitinho por que essa noite você vai dormir no sofá.

 

E passou-lhe um travesseiro e um cobertor, antes de empurrá-lo para o corredor e bater a porta na sua cara.

 

Severus olhou a porta fechada e ainda piscou umas duas vezes até perceber que Helena o tinha expulsado de seu quarto. Ele olhou o cobertor e o travesseiro.

 

Não havia dúvida: Helena definitivamente estava de volta a seu normal.

 


	19. Xingamentos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caveat lector: Linguagem chula adiante

Severus encontrou um sofá numa das salas do andar térreo, uma que tinha a lareira acesa. Ele se enroscou no cobertor, sentado no sofá e ficou encarando as chamas.

 

– Na casa de cachorro?

 

Harry estava na porta, encarando-o, sem esconder um sorriso. Severus revirou os olhos, um pouco por constrangimento, também por aborrecimento:

 

– Helena... expulsou-me do quarto.

 

– Você não é bom de cama? – O olhar de Severus para ele foi tão azedo que poderia ser usado para transformar leite em coalhada. – Desculpe, eu só queria aliviar o ambiente.

 

– Não, a situação não é tão ruim assim.

 

– Quer falar sobre isso?

 

– Na verdade, Potter, gostaria, sim. Tem um minuto?

 

– Por que não? Todos já foram dormir, acho que o sherry não estava tão bom. Quer beber alguma outra coisa?

 

– Por um acaso você tem firewhisky?

 

– Desde que me tornei legalmente adulto – Harry sorriu e usou a varinha para conjurar a garrafa e dois copos. – Gelo?

 

– Assim está ótimo, obrigado. – Harry o encarava, e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Algo errado?

 

– O que você acha? Se há alguns anos alguém me dissesse que eu estaria aqui tomando drinks com Snape e tentando conversar por que sua mulher o mandou dormir no sofá...

 

– Bem, não posso dizer que eu tenha previsto essa cena tampouco... Ou a que vai se seguir. – Severus tomou um grande gole de firewhisky. – Helena me expulsou de nosso quarto por causa de sua mãe.

 

– Minha mãe?

 

– Exato. Minha mulher não gostou de saber que dei o nome de minha filha em homenagem a sua mãe.

 

Harry tomou um grande gole de firewhisky também.

 

– Eu me lembro disso. Remus jurou que vocês não tiveram nada.

 

– Sim, Helena me falou um pouco da cena. Disse que você ficou indignado.

 

– Ela também.

 

– Eu assegurei a ela que nada houve entre mim e Lily Evans. Éramos apenas amigos. Esse é um fato que muito me emocionou. Sua mãe quis minha amizade quando todos os colegas delas só queriam abusar de mim e me meter em encrencas. Ela me tratava com decência. Isso me era muito, muito caro. Quando inadvertidamente eu tive uma participação em atrair a atenção do Lord das Trevas para ela e seu pai...

 

– Quer dizer quando você falou da profecia?

 

– Exato. – Severus deu um suspiro e encarou seu firewhisky com deliberada atenção. – Quando isso aconteceu, eu fiquei muito abalado. Sinceramente, eu jamais tive qualquer intenção de prejudicar sua mãe. Quando o Lord das Trevas escolheu os Potter, eu tive realmente uma epifania. Sua mãe era a última pessoa que eu queria atingir. Foi um impacto tão grande que mudou minhas lealdades.

 

– Dumbledore me disse isso. Eu não acreditei muito nele. Depois, eu acreditei menos ainda.

 

– Mas assim que aceitei espiar para Dumbledore, eu tinha um plano. Eu sabia que não sobreviveria. Iria tentar proteger Lily. Mas aí o pior aconteceu, e eu então decidir vingar a morte de Lily e morrer em paz. Eventualmente, você veio para Hogwarts, e eu prometi ao diretor que o protegeria. De novo, por causa de Lily. Achei que proteger o filho dela era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. Infelizmente você é cara de seu pai. Mas, como você sabe, que nesse meio tempo, eu conheci Helena. A princípio, era apenas um refúgio. Um lugar onde não havia Dumbledore, nem o Lord das Trevas. Eu gostava de passar tempo com ela para não ter que me lembrar da terrível realidade. Não demorou muito, e tudo mudou. Ela passou a ser importante na minha vida, e percebi que não queria abrir mão de Helena. Então, meu plano de repente tinha que incluir sobreviver. Não só isso, eu tinha que protegê-la. Para isso, eu tive que ficar longe dela.

 

Houve um silêncio constrangedor, que Harry tentou fazer menos constrangedor com mais firewhisky. Eles fizeram um brinde, e Harry quis saber:

 

– Olhe, tudo bem se não quiser falar, e nunca falamos disso antes, mas... sobre Dumbledore...

 

Severus fechou os olhos, a voz ficando miúda. Ele ainda tomou outro gole de firewhisky antes de sussurrar:

 

– Até hoje não acredito no que eu fiz. Dumbledore sempre me pedia para fazer coisas difíceis. Eu pensei que nada pudesse ser mais difícil do que me afastar de minha família. Mas * _isso_ *...

 

Harry se sentou no sofá, ao lado de Severus, e confessou:

 

– Naquele momento eu odiei você mais do que eu odiei Voldemort.

 

– Eu sei. Eu também me odiei. Acho que ainda me odeio.

 

Harry não respondeu, e os dois ficaram olhando a lareira, ouvindo o crepitar, os copos de firewhisky na mão, às vezes levando-os aos lábios. Houve silêncio, mas ao contrário da história entre Snape e Harry, era um silêncio entre camaradas, entre duas pessoas que se respeitavam e não precisam de palavras para se comunicar.

 

A pausa se prolongou, até que Harry se mexeu:

 

– Mais firewhisky?

 

– Por favor.

 

Nova dose foi servida, e Severus tomou um gole. Mais silêncio, até que ele confessou, baixinho, mas a voz soou alto na casa silenciosa:

 

– Eu não queria deixar a Inglaterra.

 

– Pretende ficar com Draco?

 

– Não. Eu não sei onde ele está. Tenho palpites, mas nenhum indício concreto.

 

– Não sabe? Mas você disse...

 

– Era para despistar. No caso de o Ministério querer me vigiar mesmo no exterior...

 

– Acha que eles vão fazer uma coisa dessas?

 

– Eu não descartaria esta possibilidade.

 

Harry pensou, meditou e em seguida assentiu:

 

– É, não dá para descartar. Mas você sabe para onde pretende ir?

 

– Helena deu uma bela sugestão. Ainda não é definitivo, mas é muito lógico.

 

– Claro que a decisão de contar é sua, mas... eu gostaria de saber. Prometo não revelar a ninguém, se não quiser. Não gostaria de perder contato com sua família... Ou com você.

 

– Eles gostam muito de você. Eu já lhe agradeci por ter nos acolhido, mas... isso significa muito para mim. Ainda não sei onde vamos morar, mas seja onde for, a nossa casa sempre terá lugar para você.

 

– Obrigado. Isso também significa muito para mim. Sabe, eu tenho uma confissão também para fazer.

 

– Confissão?

 

– Eu também não planejei sobreviver.

 

Severus o encarou, surpreso. Ele jamais poderia ter imaginado. Um Gryffindor perfeito, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu não pensava em sobreviver?

 

– Depois que Ginny... bem, depois que ela se foi, eu quis matar Voldemort por vingança. Quis vingar Ginny. A qualquer preço. Mesmo que eu não sobrevivesse. Aliás, não teria me importado de não sobreviver.

 

– Eu... lamentei muito a morte dela.

 

– Soube que você forneceu o nome do traidor. Obrigado.

 

– Fiz com gosto. Se eu pudesse ter salvado a filha de Arthur, eu teria feito. Acredite em mim, Harry.

 

– Eu acredito, Severus.

 

Severus o encarou, franzindo o cenho:

 

– Você me chamou de Severus.

 

– Bom, você acabou de me chamar de Harry. Era apenas justo.

 

Os dois se encararam como se estivessem se vendo pela primeira vez.

 

– Isso quer dizer que agora somos amigos, Potter?

 

– Olhe, você é nojento, é mal-humorado, e um verdadeiro pé no saco, se quer saber a verdade. Mas acho que ninguém entende mais como me sinto do que você. Estou começando a pensar que somos mais parecidos do que eu jamais acreditei.

 

Severus começou a rir. Harry se enervou – ele raramente tinha visto seu ex-Mestre de Poções rindo assim. Severus bebericou um pouco mais de seu firewhisky, antes de sussurrar:

 

– Filho da puta...

 

– Agora está me xingando? Mal ficamos amigos, e você já começa a me xingar?

 

– Não é você, seu garoto denso! Dumbledore! Ele me dizia isso sempre. Volta e meia, lá vinha ele com chá, biscoitinho de limão e aquela voz mansa, dizendo: "Você e Harry são mais parecidos do que você imagina, Severus". É enervante ver que ele estava certo. Parecia que ele sempre estava certo.

 

Harry assentiu. Os dois ficaram em silêncio mais um tempo, bebendo o firewhisky. Severus confessou, em voz baixa:

 

– Eu sinto falta dele.

 

– Merda. – Harry tomou um gole. – Eu também.

 

– Pretendo ir a Hogwarts visitar o retrato dele. Levar os meninos para ele conhecer. Gostaria de ir conosco?

 

– Não vou atrapalhar?

 

– Claro que não. Agora somos * _amigos_ *.

 

A careta de Severus ao falar a palavra fez Harry soltar uma gargalhada. Eles voltaram a olhar a lareira. Mas só durou um minuto.

 

– Um brinde a Albus Dumbledore. – Harry ergueu seu copo de firewhisky já quase vazio. – Manipulador, sábio, adorável e grandessíssimo filho da puta!

 

– A Dumbledore! – ecoou Severus. – Aquele filho da puta!

 

Os dois brindaram e esvaziaram seus copos. Depois caíram na risada.

 

E se serviram de mais firewhisky.

 


	20. Pós-carraspana

O mundo parecia estar todo esmagando sua cabeça quando ele voltou a ter consciência de seus sentidos. Mas a verdade é que demorou um pouco para ele retornar corretamente ao mundo.

 

Severus encarava sua xícara de café, e Emma reclamava, embora a mente do ex-Mestre de Poções captasse apenas palavras desconexas.

 

– ... os dois abraçados no sofá!... como se fosse na sarjeta... cheiro de álcool!... exemplo para as crianças... não admira que Helena o tenha expulsado... ainda bem que ela ainda está dormindo...

 

Ao erguer o olhar, Severus deu de cara com Harry – que não parecia muito melhor do que ele. Com quem o rapaz tinha conseguido aquele firewhisky afinal? Melhor teria sido um uísque Muggle, desde que de boa qualidade. O café aparentemente começava a clarear sua cabeça.

 

– Vocês dois parecem ter sido atropelados por um caminhão e dos grandes – continuava Emma, com uma nova rodada de café para os dois. – Nem parece que escovaram os dentes, pelo bafo! Espero que não tenham grandes planos para hoje de manhã.

 

Uma voz diferente disse na cozinha:

 

– Receio que sim. – Todos se voltaram, surpresos, para ver Aberforth entrando na cozinha. – Bom dia a todos. Vim coletar Severus para uma reunião importante no Ministério da Magia. Rufus concordou em recebê-lo.

 

– O ministro em pessoa?

 

– É para formalizar a sua saída da jurisdição do Ministério. Aparentemente, sem essa formalização, se você tentar deixar a jurisdição, o ato será considerado uma fuga, levando a pulseira a ser ativada, e você vai parar em Azkaban.

 

– Ou seja, é uma formalidade que não pode ser evitada. Bem, vamos a ela, então.

 

Emma reclamou:

 

– Severus, você praticamente não tomou café da manhã. E nem curou direito a bebedeira.

 

– Emma, pode me fazer um favor? Avise Helena que eu gostaria de sair à tarde com ela e as crianças, se ela não tiver planos. Vamos visitar um velho amigo. Hoje à tarde está bom para você, Harry?

 

– Ótimo – disse o Rapaz-Que-Matou-Voldemort. – Vou mandar Hedwig com um recado para Minerva.

 

– Por favor, peça que alerte Pomfrey também.

 

– Melhor irmos agora, Severus – alertou Aberforth, acrescentando: – Por precaução, eu achei melhor elaborar um plano para a audiência com Rufus.

 

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

 

 

o0o o0o o0o

 

 

Rufus Scrimgeour olhou Severus de um jeito tão intenso que o ex-Mestre de Poções desejou poder usar Oclumência contra o Ministro. Mas, infelizmente, ele teria que se contentar com mentiras Muggle.

 

– Então, Snape – começou o homem leonino, franzindo o cenho. – Aberforth me disse que você pensa em deixar o país.

 

– Precisamente, Sr. Ministro – disse Aberforth, adquirindo um ar oficial. – Meu cliente espera ter essa autorização para que ele possa refazer sua vida.

 

– Entendo. Algum destino em mente?

 

Severus sentia a dor de cabeça latejar e respondeu em voz fraca:

 

– Ainda não estou certo. Talvez Bélgica. Ou Bulgária. Bósnia. Ou quem sabe algum lugar ensolarado, Barbados, Belize, Brasil, Burma. Um lugar com B, quem sabe Bahamas. – acrescentou, de maneira desanimada. – Talvez. – Suspiro. – Mas África não. Benin, Burkina Fasso, Botswana, Burundi, Bujumbura... Não, _outro_ lugar com B. Bolívia...

 

– Você está bem, Snape?

 

Um longo suspiro:

 

– Na verdade, não. Minha mulher me disse que pretende pedir o divórcio e ficar na Inglaterra. Ficará com as crianças. Ela não quer nem saber de magia e diz que vai mudar de nome.

 

– Estranho – comentou Scrimgeour. – Ela parecia tão... a seu lado durante o julgamento.

 

– Sim, mas isso foi antes do incidente no Beco Diagonal. Talvez tenha ouvido falar.

 

Scrimgeour procurou esconder o _Profeta Diário_ , que estava em cima de sua mesa, com a manchete: " **Ex-Comensal da Morte causa escândalo em porta de livraria** ", com um pigarro.

 

– Acho que sim, ouvi alguma coisa.

 

– Essa foi a gota d’água para minha esposa. Ela diz que vai lutar pela custódia das crianças num tribunal Muggle. Eu não quero nem pensar em enfrentar um júri de novo. Eu já pensava em sair daqui, mas agora nada me prende – continuou Severus, sempre com um aspecto deprimido. – Perdi tudo. Minha vida está acabada aqui. Talvez num outro lugar eu seja esquecido.

 

Scrimgeour virou-se para Aberforth:

 

– Seu cliente me parece um tanto desanimado. – O ministro aproximou-se para cochichar. – Está até com uma cara de quem passou a noite inteira bebendo. Tem certeza de que é seguro deixá-lo viajar?

 

– Apesar de tudo, acredito que sim, Sr. Ministro. O senhor tem alguma objeção a que ele deixe o país? Note que ele estaria apto a praticar magia e a viver como um bruxo novamente.

 

– Eu entendo as implicações dessa autorização, Aberforth. Estou disposto a concedê-la. – Virou-se para Severus. – Então, Snape. Quando pretende viajar?

 

– O mais rápido possível. Pretendo tentar convencer minha mulher a mudar de ideia, mas ela parece estar irredutível. O problema é que, se ela insistir em ficar na Inglaterra, na prática perco o direito a visitar meus filhos. Mas não posso esperar muito tempo.

 

– Muito bem, então. Farei isso imediatamente.

 

Scrimgeour tomou um papel e começou a fazer um ditado oficial à pena especial para documentos e certidões.

 

Severus teve que se esforçar para não abrir um sorriso.

 

 


	21. Visita a um velho amigo

– Mamãe, por que a Tia Emma não vem conosco?

 

– Porque ela precisou procurar um telefone. Sabe, bruxos não acreditam em telefones, aparentemente. Engraçado, né, filha?

 

– Por que o Tio King foi com ela?

 

– Porque ele sabe onde tem um telefone. E o nome dele é Sr. Shacklebolt.

 

– Todos prontos? – indagou Severus, ajeitando London no colo. – A Profª McGonagall vai nos receber pessoalmente.

 

– Lily, dê a mão para mamãe. Nós vamos viajar de lareira de novo.

 

– Oba!

 

– Enrole o cachecol, porque lá é frio. Muito bem, todos prontos.

 

Sem muita dificuldade, a família Snape se transportou para a lareira, e Severus teve um ligeiro impacto ao se ver dentro do escritório que um dia tinha sido de Dumbledore. Tantas reuniões, tantos chás ali...

 

– Severus, querido. – Helena o encarou, intrigada. – Tudo bem?

 

– Sim, eu... só fiquei um pouco... tonto, acho.

 

Harry Potter emergiu da lareira com um _swoosh_ suave e sorriu:

 

– Todos inteiros?

 

A porta se abriu, e McGonagall entrou, o chapéu pontudo balançando e as vestes de tartan escocês farfalhando alegremente:

 

– Oh, vocês vieram. Que maravilha.

 

– Profª McGonagall...

 

– Por favor, Severus. Fomos colegas durante 15 anos. Por favor, chame-me de Minerva. – Ela sorriu. – Olá, Helena. Prazer em vê-la novamente. Vou pedir a Dobby que traga chá. – Ela se abaixou para sorrir para Lily e mexer no seu narizinho. – Com biscoitinhos também, que tal?

 

Lily sorriu, mas ainda estava agarradinha a Helena. London, por sua vez, estava no colo do pai, olhinhos brilhando ao ver a miríade de objetos fascinantes no gabinete da Diretora de Hogwarts.

 

Minerva ergueu a cabeça e chamou:

 

– Albus! Albus! Alguém está aqui para vê-lo.

 

Helena virou-se para ver um grande quadro na parede, mostrando um bruxo velho e familiar observando o céu num astrolábio. O bruxo do quadro se virou para todos, e ela reconheceu o homem que a visitara há alguns anos, o Prof. Dumbledore.

 

– Severus, minha criança. – Ele sorriu. – Phineas conseguiu falar com você, afinal. Que bom que você veio. E Helena, encantadora como sempre.

 

Ela sorriu:

 

– É bom vê-lo, diretor.

 

– Você é muito bondosa. Sabe, eu nunca me esqueci daqueles seus biscoitinhos de gengibre. Ah, realmente inesquecíveis... E esses pequeninos?

 

Helena apresentou:

 

– Estes são meus filhos, Lily e London. Crianças, digam oi ao Prof. Dumbledore.

 

Eles ecoaram "Olá, Prof. Bumbledor", ou coisa parecida, e o retrato sorriu:

 

– Ah, o que é isso? Podem me chamar de vovô Albus. Eu ouvi falar que vocês conheceram uma Vovó num retrato, é verdade?

 

– A Vovó Wal – respondeu Lily. – Você conhece a Vovó Wal, Vovô Albus?

 

– Sim, eu conheço.

 

– Ela estava triste, mas agora não está mais. Só que ela teve que ir embora.

 

– Talvez um dia ela volte, e aí você vai poder falar com ela de novo. – sorriu Dumbledore.

 

– Você parece com o tio Abefó!

 

– Aberforth é meu irmão. Vejo que ele tem tratado bem de vocês.

 

– Aham.

 

– Espero que Minerva tenha se lembrado de deixar dropes de limão na mesinha perto da cristaleira. Podem se servir, crianças. Vão.

 

– Eba!

 

– Não tão depressa – lembrou Helena. – Como é que se diz?

 

– Obrigado, Vovô Albus!

 

Os dois foram procurar os dropes de limão, e Dumbledore se dirigiu a um de seus pupilos favoritos com uma expressão de profunda afeição:

 

– Olá, Harry. É bom vê-lo.

 

– É bom vê-lo também, senhor.

 

– Veio com Severus? É bom ver os dois juntos.

 

– Sim, senhor. – Harry não evitou um risinho safadinho. – Estávamos discutindo isso mesmo ontem à noite. Severus e a família estão em minha casa.

 

– Foi o que Minerva me dizia. Soube que você foi considerado inocente, Severus. Meus parabéns. Saiu com um pena alternativa. Aqueles tradicionalistas do Wizengamot não costumam dar sentenças deste tipo.

 

– Foi o que ouvi.

 

– Ao menos você está fora de Azkaban, meu rapaz.

 

– Em breve, Diretor, estarei fora da jurisdição de Scrimgeour. – O retrato girou a cabeça, intrigado, e Severus esclareceu: – Pretendo me mudar da Inglaterra. Assim, poderei ter meus poderes de volta.

 

– Talvez seja uma boa idéia, Severus. Refazer a sua vida. Ouvi dizer que você teve dificuldades no Beco Diagonal.

 

– Sim. Não foi nenhuma surpresa, claro. Acho que tive sorte de não ser linchado em praça pública, como nos dias da Inquisição.

 

– Oh, bem. O tempo realmente pode ser o senhor da razão, Severus. Com tempo, tudo vai adquirir a devida perspectiva. Nesse meio tempo, você tem sua família. E é uma família linda.

 

– Obrigado.

 

– Falando nisso, e a família de sua tia, como vai?

 

– Uma parte está chocada, a outra está a caminho de ficar chocada. – Severus deu de ombros. – Nem todos sabem que são bruxos. Só minha prima.

 

– O que ela achou?

 

– Está muito animada. Pretendo ensiná-la a controlar sua magia. Num país estrangeiro, não sei como são as escolas de bruxaria.

 

– E as crianças? Minerva já deve tê-los incluído para Hogwarts, quando eles completarem a idade requerida.

 

– Até lá tenho alguns anos pela frente. Muita coisa pode acontecer.

 

– Nada poderia ser mais verdadeiro. Desejo boa sorte, Severus – disse Dumbledore. – Vou sentir sua falta.

 

Minerva McGonagall, que voltava com as crianças, repetiu:

 

– Eu também sentirei saudades, Severus. Mande notícias de vez em quando. Para onde vai?

 

– A princípio, ainda não sabemos. Estamos vendo as nossas opções. Eu gostaria de pensar que poderia procurar Draco Malfoy, mas não quero deixá-lo em perigo. Rufus Scrimgeour pode inventar de monitorar minhas atividades.

 

– Sim, sim, ele poderia fazer isso mesmo – concordou Dumbledore. – Boa sorte, Severus. Deixe-me saber como as coisas correm. Harry, meu rapaz, sempre é um prazer vê-lo. Apareça quando quiser.

 

– O prazer foi todo meu, senhor.

 

Dumbledore virou-se de costas, voltando para observar seu astrolábio. Minerva voltou-se para Severus:

 

– Harry me disse que você queria alertar Pomfrey. Algo errado?

 

– Eu planejava um exame completo das crianças antes de partirmos para nosso novo lar. Verificar se elas precisam de vacinas mágicas e poções de imunização para moléstias mágicas mais comuns de infância. Não sabemos que hospitais mágicos vamos encontrar se resolvermos deixar a Europa.

 

– Entendo – disse ela. – Bom, é melhor irmos por aqui, todos.

 

As crianças ficaram fascinadas com o Castelo de Hogwarts. Primeiro, porque lá tudo era bruxo, com outros retratos que se mexiam, tochas nos corredores e coisas fascinantes. Depois, era um castelo de verdade, com masmorras e tudo. Pomfrey examinou as duas crianças, declarou-as saudáveis fisicamente e magicamente até precoces, quando Severus explicou o potencial curador de London e a empatia natural de Lily.

 

Para alegria da pequena, Hagrid estava em sua casa reconstruída, e ela ficou com a mãe e o irmão brincando com Canino e outros bichinhos, enquanto Harry acompanhava Severus ao túmulo de Dumbledore perto do lago. Depois foi a vez de todos fazerem um lanche nas cozinhas cheias de elfos domésticos. London adorou fazer cócegas na pêra e vê-la transformar-se em maçaneta para abrir a porta magicamente. Se pudesse, ele teria ficado horas fazendo cócegas na pêra.

 

Foi tanta brincadeira e diversão em Hogwarts que o grupo voltou muito tarde para Grimmauld Place. London estava dormindo no colo de Helena e Lily ainda resistia bravamente, agarrada à perna de Severus. Quando eles chegaram, viram que havia visitantes na casa. Emma estava entretida com Shacklebolt e Hermione, jogando palavras cruzadas, mas não eram os únicos.

 

– Olá! – saudou Emma. – Puxa, vocês demoraram!

 

Hermione se ergueu e veio beijar Harry:

 

– Olá para todos.

 

– Como foi o passeio? – indagou Tonks, abraçada a Remus no sofá. – Soube que foram a Hogwarts!

 

Lily correu a abraçá-la:

 

– Eu vi o Hagrid e o Canino e Tia Minerva! O Vovô Albus me deu dropes de limão!

 

– Puxa, vocês se divertiram, hein?

 

– Sim, até demais – disse Helena, pegando a mão de Lily. –Agora, mocinha, está na hora de dormir. Diga boa noite para todos.

 

– Boa noite! Boa noite, papai!

 

Severus abaixou-se e beijou a menina:

 

– Boa noite, filhinha.

 

Helena beijou Severus antes de levar as duas crianças para cima. Emma observou a cena e aproximou-se, Shacklebolt a seu lado. Severus virou-se para a prima:

 

– E então? Como foi o seu dia?

 

– Tudo certo. – Ela sorriu. – O plano está em andamento.

 

Harry indagou:

 

– Plano?

 

– Para a mudança – esclareceu Severus. – Vamos estabelecer uma residência Muggle. Emma estava procurando um lugar adequado com imobiliárias.

 

Remus indagou:

 

– Então decidiram mesmo se mudar?

 

– Sim. É o melhor para todos.

 

– A esse respeito, Severus – começou Shacklebolt –, acho que chegou a hora de eu ter uma conversa com você a respeito de um gado que estou deixando pronto.

 

Severus franziu o cenho, depois olhou para Emma, que estava enrubescida. Então ele ergueu uma sobrancelha:

 

– Está falando de lobola?

 

Shacklebolt sorriu:

 

– É a tradição de minha tribo.

 

– Pela tradição, você deveria falar com Oskar, que é o irmão mais velho.

 

– Você serve. E está bem mais perto.

 

Harry, Tonks e Remus pareciam perdidos no diálogo, mas Hermione estava com os olhinhos brilhando e dirigiu-se a Shacklebolt:

 

– Nossa, lobola! Eu já li sobre isso!

 

– Você conhece isso, Hermione? – perguntou Harry.

 

– Por que isso não me espanta? – brincou Remus.

 

Mas ela mudou o tom, ainda dirigindo-se a Shacklebolt:

 

– Isso não é meio bárbaro?

 

– É tradicional. – Shacklebolt deu de ombros. – Eu não me sentiria bem se não seguisse a tradição de minha tribo.

 

Tonks indagou:

 

– Mas o que é isso?

 

– Lobola – explicou Hermione – é o preço da noiva, a ser pago pelo candidato a noivo, em algumas tribos africanas. É um dote no sentido inverso. Manda a tradição que a lobola seja paga em gado, mas hoje em dia a tradição do gado tem sido substituída por outros bens, como imóveis, eletrodomésticos ou até mesmo dinheiro vivo. A negociação é livre.

 

Todos olharam para Emma, que enrubesceu ainda mais. Severus indagou:

 

– Presumo, então, que estejamos abrindo negociações?

 

– Precisamente.

 

– Então, vamos fazer isso da maneira tradicional. Ou seja, sem a participação da noiva ou de qualquer outro interessado. – Os outros iam protestar, mas Severus continuou. – Para garantir a imparcialidade das negociações, permitirei a presença de nosso anfitrião, Harry Potter. Ele vai assegurar que não houve má-fé no negócio.

 

– Negócio? – Hermione estava indignada. – Isso é bárbaro. Estão tratando uma mulher adulta como se fosse uma... coisa!

 

– Há quem diga que isso é romântico, Srta. Granger – argumentou Severus. – Por favor, vamos passar à sala de reuniões, se todos estiverem de acordo.

 

Harry estava curioso para saber como era uma negociação de lobola e foi o primeiro a entrar na sala, seguido por Shacklebolt e Severus, que fechou a porta, para frustração de Remus, Tonks, Hermione e Emma.

 

Eles se sentaram à mesa da família Black, Harry à cabeceira, enquanto Harry e Shacklebolt se sentavam frente a frente. O Auror começou:

 

– Eu esperava ter mais tempo para a corte, mas, como vocês pretendem se mudar em breve, tive que apressar os procedimentos.

 

– Entendo – disse Severus. – Antes de iniciarmos as negociações em si, Shacklebolt, gostaria de lhe dizer que sou muito grato pelo que fez por minha família. Não sei se você sabe exatamente por que deixei seu nome com minha mulher como último recurso.

 

– Bem, nós já falamos sobre isso. Fiquei honrado.

 

– Sei que vou me repetir, mas quero deixar isso bem claro. Albus depositava imensa confiança em você, Shacklebolt. Mais do que isso, você é um bom homem. É honesto, íntegro, sensato. Circula bem no mundo Muggle, melhor até do que eu. Além do mais, tem uma posição privilegiada tanto dentro do Ministério da Magia quanto dentro do governo Muggle. Eu sabia que trataria Helena com distinção e cortesia. Você faria a coisa certa, eu tinha certeza.

 

Shacklebolt parecia até um tanto constrangido ao responder:

 

– Eu não tinha ideia de que você tinha tanta consideração por mim, Severus.

 

– Quando vi você interagindo com minha família, eu vi que meu julgamento não tinha sido errado, nem minha confiança tinha sido depositada erroneamente. Você continua um homem íntegro, como Dumbledore acreditava que era.

 

Harry estava abismado. Jamais tinha ouvido Severus Snape soltar esse tipo de elogio a quem quer que fosse. Shacklebolt provavelmente pensava a mesma coisa, pois disse:

 

– São palavras muito honrosas para mim, Severus. Jamais pensei em ouvi-lo dizê-las.

 

Severus assentiu, sem sorrir:

 

– Eu tampouco, Shacklebolt. Porque você me surpreendeu, sabia?

 

– Mesmo?

 

Os olhos de Severus adquiriram um brilho frio e assassino, um brilho só encontrado nos olhos de um verdadeiro Comensal da Morte. A voz dele também diminuiu um pouco de volume, para alcançar um tom decididamente homicida:

 

– Porque eu jamais pude imaginar que você se aproveitasse da situação para fazer avanços inapropriados contra Helena. – Ele se inclinou para frente e, num rasgo de ira controlada, os lábios erguidos para mostrar os dentes, como uma fera prestes a desferir um ataque, completou: – E nós vamos lidar com isso _*agora*,_ Shacklebolt. Você deu em cima de minha mulher e está incorrendo num erro crasso se pensa por um minuto que eu pretendo ignorar isso só porque agora você diz que quer se casar com Emma. Fui bem claro?

 


	22. Além da lobola

Kingsley Shacklebolt nunca tinha sido aluno de Severus Snape. Na realidade, ele era alguns anos mais velho do que o ex-Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts. Mas, naquele momento, o corajoso Auror acreditou piamente nas lendas de que alunos tinham desenvolvido traumas severos por causa das aulas de Snape. Porque ele mesmo estava lívido e engolindo em seco diante do tom e das ameaças contidas naquelas palavras quase sussurradas. Ele viu Harry tentar dizer:

 

– Mas... Severus...! O que está...?

 

– Harry, agradeço suas intenções, mas isso é entre mim e Shacklebolt. Ele não vai ousar negar que tentou se insinuar para cima de Helena. Eu vi com meus próprios olhos.

 

Shacklebolt ainda tentava se recuperar do choque, mas Severus não o deixou falar, os dentes cerrados, rosnando de forma ameaçadora:

 

– Ele não vai negar que, durante meu julgamento, ele entreteve a ideia de ficar com ela e criar os _meus_ filhos, caso eu fosse condenado à morte ou à prisão perpétua em Azkaban. Não posso usar Legilimência, mas eu sei que isso passou pela cabeça dele. Então você pode me falar sobre isso, Shacklebolt. Aproveite e me responda se minha prima Emma é apenas seu prêmio de consolação.

 

O experiente Auror sabia que estava falando com um Comensal da Morte, e que, naquele momento, as cartas estavam todas na mesa. Com toda a sua habilidade, Kingsley respondeu:

 

– Muito bem, Snape, então vamos jogar tudo limpo. Cartas na mesa. Sim, eu confesso ter estado atraído por Helena. Sim, passou pela minha cabeça que, se você fosse condenado, eu talvez pudesse ter alguma coisa com ela. Mas sabe o que aconteceu? _Nada_. Sabe por quê? Porque Helena nunca me deu chance. Ela não vê ninguém a não ser você, Snape. Como diz o ditado, ela não me dava nem a hora do dia.

 

– Foi aí então que você desistiu e partiu para cima da minha prima? – rosnou Severus.

 

– Não! – vociferou Kingsley, com seu vozeirão. De maneira apressada, Harry lançou um feitiço silenciador na porta. – Não! Não ouviu o que eu disse? Eu nunca desisti de nada, porque Helena nunca me deu chance de desistir! Pode perguntar a Harry! Pode perguntar a Tonks! Helena jamais sequer sonhou que eu, algum dia, tive sequer um pensamento desse tipo a seu respeito. Isso nunca aconteceu, Snape.

 

– É melhor estar me dizendo a verdade, Auror.

 

– Deixe de ser paranoico, Comensal!

 

Severus rosnou:

 

– O correto mesmo seria eu desafiá-lo a um duelo para resolver a questão de uma vez por todas. Um duelo bruxo.

 

Shacklebolt teve que fazer força para não empalidecer, mas ele sentiu um frio na espinha. Um duelo bruxo com Snape era sinônimo de suicídio. O Auror não era nenhum neófito, mas Severus Snape era notadamente um dos melhores duelistas de toda Grã-Bretanha. Além do que, suspeitava Kinglsey, com uma motivação dessas, dificilmente Severus jogaria limpo. Num duelo com Helena em jogo, ele usaria toda e qualquer maldição, azaração, encantamento ou praga – fosse das Artes das Trevas ou não.

 

– Se você não estivesse impedido de usar magia, eu aceitaria. Só para provar que está errado. E que nada aconteceu. Nada, eu repito.

 

– Como pode me garantir?

 

– Harry não admitiria isso em sua casa. Ao menos, foi o que ele me exigiu. Em respeito às crianças.

 

O olhar de Severus voltou-se para o Rapaz-Que-Matara-Voldemort, e Kingsley jurou que era como se uma ave de rapina estivesse procurando uma nova presa. Ele estudou o rosto do dono da casa:

 

– Você confirma isso, Harry?

 

– Ele diz a verdade, Severus – garantiu o jovem. – Eu só pedi uma vez, e ele atendeu meu pedido completamente.

 

O Auror percebeu que um pouco do brilho de ódio deixou os olhos negros de carvão incandescente. Reforçou:

 

– Seu casamento jamais esteve ameaçado, Severus. Presumo que não tenha lhe passado pela cabeça perguntar nada disso a Helena.

 

– Não vou incomodar minha mulher com mais esse aborrecimento. – Severus o encarou longamente. – Muito bem, Shacklebolt. Digamos que eu aceite suas explicações – por ora. Agora comece a me explicar seus sentimentos sobre Emma.

 

– O que há para explicar? Emma é uma mulher ativa, alegre, sensível. Ela está interessada em mim, e eu, nela. Somos adultos e queremos construir uma vida juntos.

 

– No caso, o que você chama de “vida juntos” inclui a mim e a minha família. Convença-me de que deixar você entrar para a família e conviver com Helena regularmente vai ser uma boa ideia. Convença-me de que você não terá uma “recaída” e não vai dar em cima da minha mulher mais uma vez.

 

– Snape, isso é absurdo! É claro que isso nunca vai acontecer!

 

– Com certeza, isso não vai acontecer. Deixe-me dizer-lhe por quê – Os dentes voltaram a ficar à mostra, notou Shaclebolt, que estaria de cabelo arrepiado se não fosse calvo. – Se isso acontecesse, iria arrasar minha prima. Mas isso seria o mínimo.

 

– Eu disse que não vai!

 

– Não vai mesmo. Porque, se acontecer, eu vou matá-lo com minhas mãos nuas. Primeiro você vai morrer por se atrever a dar em cima da minha mulher, e depois eu o ressuscito com uma poção e o mato de novo, só por ter feito minha prima sofrer.

 

Harry o encarou, olhos verdes arregalados. Como, ressuscitar? Ninguém podia ressuscitar os mortos. Ou podia?

 

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Severus olhou para o rapaz:

 

– Não pense que eu não posso fazê-lo. Sou um Mestre de Poções. Posso fazer coisas que o deixariam arrepiado.

 

Ele pode ter dito isso para Harry, mas Kinglsey entendeu o recado. Por isso tomou a iniciativa.

 

– Severus, escute. – Ele procurou usar um tom mais cordato a fim de procurar desarmar a fera. – Eu tenho sentimentos genuínos por sua prima. Emma significa muito para mim. Pretendo me casar com ela, talvez ter filhos. O que tive por Helena foi um entusiasmo passageiro, mais nada. Hoje consigo enxergar isso claramente. Emma e eu podemos ser muito felizes juntos. Ao menos, eu farei de tudo para fazê-la feliz.

 

– Emma vai se mudar conosco para nosso novo lar, fora da Inglaterra. Ela me disse isso. Como pretende conciliar esses sentimentos, com ela morando longe?

 

– Eu pensei nisso. Bem, posso Aparatar regularmente, quem sabe ajudá-lo no treinamento dela com sua magia. – Rapidamente, ele acrescentou. – Com sua permissão, claro.

 

Kingsley sentiu os olhos negros o encarando como se pudessem enxergar dentro de si, de sua alma, de suas intenções. Severus sempre teve olhos perscrutadores, e o Auror podia jurar que ele tentava usar Legilimência – se não fosse a proibição do Ministério e a maldita pulserinha que o jogaria direto em Azkaban se ele tentasse.

 

– Se é o que Emma quer, eu aceito. – Ele disse tão de repente que Kinglsey não ficou muito certo de ter ouvido corretamente. – Então, agora podemos passar a discutir os termos da lobola.

 

– Mesmo?

 

– Mesmo – assentiu Severus, e Harry deu um suspiro de alívio. – Com a condição de que essa conversa _jamais_ chegue a outros ouvidos. Especialmente de Helena e Emma. É óbvio que, por algum milagre, as duas não se deram conta do que aconteceu, e será melhor para todos que isso continue assim. Isso precisa ser pétreo. No caso de Emma algum dia perguntar, você vai mentir. Se não concordar com isso, o trato está desfeito aqui e agora.

 

– Não, eu concordo plenamente. Você tem razão. É o melhor para todos.

 

– Excelente. Agora, se estiver de acordo, vamos discutir a lobola. Pretende fazer uma oferta?

 

– Eu ofereço todo meu patrimônio por uma noiva como Emma. Ela é educada, prendada, boa cozinheira, tem escolaridade e vem de uma tribo respeitável. Reza a tradição que eu dê a maior oferta que puder. Temo apenas que tudo que eu tenho não seja suficiente para o preço de alguém como ela.

 

– Guarde seu dinheiro, Auror. Minha opinião a seu respeito não mudou. Você é um homem digno e íntegro, por isso sei que vai procurar dar o melhor à minha prima. Vai precisar de seu dinheiro para isso.

 

– Mas... eu tenho que honrar a lobola!

 

– Não pretendo dispensá-lo de suas obrigações – garantiu Seveus, de maneira seca. – Como homem de sangue mais velho da família, eu vou exigir o preço da noiva, como é meu direito. Isso também é um respeito às suas tradições. Mas o preço da noiva não precisa ser pago em dinheiro. Concorda?

 

Kingsley arregalou os olhos ao ver o sorrisinho na boca de Severus. O frio na espinha voltou.

 

Ele deveria ter escolhido Oskar. Negociar com ex-Comensal da Morte, ainda que regenerado, não era melhor do que com um comerciante oriental daqueles bem ladinos.

 

Por um momento, Kingsley pensou que teria sorte se Severus não exigisse seu primogênito ou algo parecido. No fim, porém, foi bem mais fácil do que tinha imaginado.

 

**FIM DA SEGUNDA PARTE**

 


	23. Cinco anos mais tarde

**Parte III – Exílio**   
**Capítulo 23 – Cinco anos mais tarde**

 

– Mamãe, Odin tem visitas!

 

Helena franziu o cenho. Severus tinha conseguido um raro falcão-girafalte ( _Falco rusticolus_ ) para levar a correspondência bruxa, e agora, no poleiro dele, estava uma coruja desconhecida. Ela foi até a ave e retirou a carta da sua patinha. London dirigiu-se ao seu falcão:

 

– Odin, deixe sua amiguinha se servir de água e biscoitinhos. É educado.

 

Odin, com sua pose real nórdica, não se impressionou muito com a recém-chegada, mas chegou para o lado, para que a visitante pudesse alcançar a vasilha com água. Helena olhou a interação do menino de seis anos com as aves e sorriu, voltando-se para a carta.

 

O velho bruxo não falhava em escrever, dando notícias de casa. Se bem que, pensou Helena, casa agora era ali, onde eles moravam.

 

Ela deixou a carta endereçada a Severus no balcão e voltou-se para o seu bolo de carne, quase pronto para ir ao forno. Ele logo chegaria do trabalho, e Lily já deveria ter chegado da escola.

 

Sr. Stimpy, que chegara à cozinha naquele exato momento para ajudá-la com o jantar, de repente arregalou os olhos e cochichou:

 

– _Mugglare!_

 

E sumiu diante de seus olhos. Helena riu-se internamente. Até o elfo tinha aprendido a falar a língua nativa. Eles estavam mesmo aclimatados.

 

– Helena! – chamou uma voz conhecida na porta da cozinha. – Helena, querida, já está em casa?

 

– Entre, Sra. Johnsson. Desculpe não abrir, estou amassando o bolo de carne.

 

– Ah, seu bolo de carne é uma delícia. Como nossas almôndegas, mas de uma vez só, não aos pedacinhos. – disse a velha senhora, com um prato na mão. – Olhe, eu fiz essa receita de torta de pêssegos, e sobrou tanto. Achei que vocês poderiam gostar de comer depois do jantar.

 

– Quanta gentileza, não precisava. Por favor, sente-se. Quer um chá?

 

– Ah, vocês, ingleses, sempre tomando chá. – disse a velha senhora, que sorriu para London. – Oi, rapazinho! Está brincando com seu bichinho?

 

– Odin está com uma amiga – disse London, animado. – Ela é bem boazinha.

 

– Ah, as vantagens de se morar num país com 53% de florestas – comentou a Sra. Johnsson. – Sempre tem um animalzinho selvagem por perto. E aquele gatinho de Lily? Era um filhote, não?

 

– Nem me diga. Aquele gatinho que Lily achou na floresta terminou sendo um filhote de lince, Sra. Johnsson. Lily ficou muito triste, mas tivemos que devolvê-lo ao Departamento de Parques e Florestas, já que se tratava de um animal selvagem. Ainda bem que Odin tem todas as licenças. Se ele fosse recolhido, os meninos iam ficar arrasados.

 

– E tem notícias de sua família?

 

– Emma está preparando a mudança para Londres. Ficamos muito felizes que ela tenha conseguido esse emprego no hospital. Era tão sofrido, com o marido morando na Inglaterra e ela trabalhando aqui. Eu já acho longe que Severus trabalhe na capital, e nós moremos aqui! E são só 30 quilômetros! Imagine 1.500 quilômetros.

 

– Södertälje não é tão longe assim de Estocolmo. Mas mesmo assim, confesso que não é exatamente uma viagem que gostaria de fazer todos os dias, como seu marido.

 

– Ele sai de casa com o carro até o centro de Södertälje, depois pega o trem.

 

– Trem? Por que não vai de carro até Estocolmo? Não é tão longe.

 

– É que o trem o deixa bem na Gamla stan, a Cidade Velha. Ele nem precisa pegar o _tram_ para chegar à farmácia.

 

– Que bom. E tem notícias do primo, o que mora no centro de Uppsala?

 

– Oskar está bem, graças a Deus. A pressão se estabilizou. Linna, a mulher dele, também está bem. Foi bom porque Hanna está grávida e não pode se preocupar com o pai. Primeiro filho, primeiro neto, sabe como é. Lukas é o outro primo e mudou-se ano passado para a Finlândia. – Helena ajeitou o bolo no forno e fechou a porta. – Tem certeza de que não quer um chazinho? Quem sabe prefere um schnapps?

 

– Ah, agora está pensando como uma verdadeira sueca! – riu-se a Sra. Johnsson.

 

A porta da cozinha se abriu, e Lily entrou, com um fone no ouvido. Helena saudou, pegando um copo para a bebida:

 

– Oi, filha. Como foi na escola?

 

– Bem.

 

– Viu que a Sra. Johnsson veio nos visitar? Ela trouxe torta de pêssego. Diga olá.

 

– Olá, Sra. Johnsson. Mãe, papai já chegou?

 

– Não, por quê?

 

– Ele tem que assinar meu boletim. A professora disse que vocês dois têm que assinar.

 

– Depois ele assina. Lembre-se que hoje ele vai fazer as lições de Poçõ – quer dizer, de química, com você. Mas você também precisa estudar para suas provas finais! Por que não aproveita para fazer isso agora?

 

– Tá – Ela entrou na casa, depois de cumprimentar: – Tchau, Sra. Johnsson.

 

– Nossa, nessa idade ela já aprende química?

 

– Sabe como é: o pai é farmacêutico, então...

 

– Ele é muito bom. Sabe, com tantas indústrias químicas aqui na Europa, eu sempre tomei remédios para a minha diabete, você sabe. A nossa cidade é sede da AstraZeneca! Mas os preparados de ervas que ele faz são quase mágicos, eu juro!

 

Helena riu:

 

– Realmente, Severus é capaz de fazer mágica. No começo, eu tinha medo de que as coisas não dessem certo para nós aqui. Com tudo que aconteceu lá no nosso país...

 

– Aquilo foi uma situação horrível, pelo que você conta – disse a Sra. Johnsson. – Ser acusado de assassinato! Felizmente, querida, tudo se resolveu. Ele é tão solicitado. Verdade que a firma está se expandindo?

 

– Não – respondeu Helena. – Na verdade, o que está acontecendo é que os produtos da marca Engelsmansapotekaryrke, "A Botica do Inglês", estão sendo distribuídos em outros pontos de venda. Então agora ninguém precisa mais ir ao centro de Estocolmo para comprá-los. Claro que lá tem a linha completa, incluindo manipulação personalizada.

 

– Mas vocês já podem pensar em abrir novas lojas. Gotemburgo é um bom mercado, assim como em Uppsala, Malmö... Mas o norte é praticamente inexplorado, não é?

 

– Estivemos no extremo norte alguns anos atrás, a passeio. É tão frio, mas tão lindo. As crianças queriam ver a terra do Papai Noel. Agora já estão crescidas demais para isso. Ao menos Lily. Ela gostou tanto, minha menininha.

 

– Tem razão, a Lapônia é mesmo fascinante. Já faz anos que não vou lá.

 

– Esse país é muito bonito – sorriu Helena. – Recebeu-nos tão bem quando estávamos numa situação difícil.

 

– Que bom, querida. Espero vê-los por aqui muito tempo. Moramos no meio da floresta, e ainda assim temos vizinhos! É mesmo um privilégio. – A velha senhora se ergueu, uma careta ao reclamar do reumatismo. – Ah, melhor ir agora. Daqui a pouco Markus chega em casa. Esse meu velho não sabe o que fazer se eu não estiver por perto.

 

– Eu não queria que não saísse de mãos vazias depois de nos trazer essa maravilhosa torta de pêssego. Olhe, eu tenho uns biscoitinhos de gengibre. Receita típica inglesa.

 

– Ah, não se preocupe. Na minha idade, eu deveria cuidar em não comer tantos doces, massas, carnes. Mas aí só me resta capim e alfafa para comer! É indigno!

 

Helena riu-se alto enquanto a acompanhava até a porta. A velha Sra. Johnsson era uma de suas vizinhas mais queridas. A dona da casa deu adeus a sua amiga e viu a coruja visitante aproveitar para sair voando pela porta da cozinha da cabana. Morar nos arredores de Södertälje era uma experiência maravilhosa: uma floresta ao redor, longe de olhos curiosos, e uma cidade sueca famosa no mundo todo por ser sede da fábrica de caminhões Scania, a apenas 30 quilômetros de Estocolmo.

 

Os Snape tinham levado a fundo a sua experiência sueca. Tanto era assim que mal o carro da Sra. Johnsson sumiu na estradinha, um furgão Volvo entrou na propriedade e trouxe um sorriso aos lábios de Helena. O carro estacionou ao lado da Saab de passeio na garagem fechada, como todos os dias Severus fazia. Ainda era dia claro. Como o verão se aproximava, o anoitecer era bem tardio – perto das 22 horas.

 

O homem alto, de terno Muggle escuro, fechou a garagem e entrou em casa, saudado pela esposa. London também correu para os braços do pai, dizendo:

 

– Hoje veio uma coruja, _pappa_! Acho que ela veio de Londres!

 

– Mesmo, filho? Odin não foi ruim para ela?

 

– Eu disse para ele ser bonzinho. Ele foi.

 

– Que bom. Ela trouxe uma carta, você disse?

 

Severus se voltou para Helena, que respondeu:

 

– Pela letra, acho que é de Aberforth. Mas eu não abri.

 

– Deve estar falando a mesma coisa – disse Severus, tentando controlar sua contrariedade. – Aberforth é um sonhador. Podia ter usado a lareira e poupado a pobre coruja.

 

Helena beijou o marido, com um sorriso:

 

– O jantar já vai sair. Mas não se esqueça de assinar o boletim de Lily.

 

Severus franziu o cenho:

 

– Alguma nota ruim?

 

– Claro que não. Mas a escola necessita das duas assinaturas.

 

– Que diferença do sistema educacional inglês...

 

London perguntou:

 

– Posso pegar um biscoito, mamãe?

 

– Melhor não, querido. O jantar já vai sair. Por que não vai brincar um pouco no seu quarto?

 

– Tá bom! – E saiu.

 

O elfo doméstico, Sr. Stimpy, apareceu nesse instante:

 

– Sra. Helena precisa de ajuda com o jantar?

 

– Por favor, Sr. Stimpy, poderia colocar a mesa? O bolo de carne já deve estar quase pronto.

 

– Sim, senhora! Stimpy cuida de tudo! Stimpy deixou suco de maçã gelado para Mestre Severus e Sra. Helena.

 

– Obrigada, Sr. Stimpy.

 

A criatura pôs-se a trabalhar, enquanto Helena e Severus se dirigiam até a sala:

 

– Como foi seu dia?

 

– Razoável. Consegui trabalhar mais nas minhas poções. O novo gerente, Ingvar, parece ser bem competente. Mas se for muito curioso...

 

– Pena que Erin não pôde ficar. Eu gostava dela.

 

– Além do fato de ela ser bruxa. Era muito mais fácil manter a fachada Muggle da botica sem ter que esconder nada do gerente. Gostaria muito que esse novo gerente desse certo. Ele tem ideias sobre melhorar a distribuição, mas se interferir com as outras atividades...

 

– Vai dar tudo certo, Severus.

 

– Oh, com certeza. Por precaução, porém, estou afiando os feitiços Obliviate. – Severus mudou o tom. – Esse fim de semana estarei fora. Você sabe... em Västerås.

 

– Por isso preparou as poções? Para levar ao centro?

 

– Isso mesmo.

 

– Severus, por que você não deixa ninguém saber sobre essa sua... iniciativa? Não é ilegal, não é bruxa... é?

 

– Bom, eu uso poções disfarçadas de medicamentos naturais.

 

– Então, é igual à farmácia! Podia até levar a marca do Englemansapotekaryrke.

 

– Não, não quero levantar atenções sobre essas atividades. Ninguém precisa saber. A rigor, nada têm a ver com a botica. Tivemos sorte até agora. Os contatos de Shacklebolt conseguiram legalizar tudo sem chamar atenções erradas, e até conseguimos isenções de impostos.

 

– Já é uma vantagem num país escandinavo. Você sabe a carga de impostos que pagamos.

 

– É tudo legal, Helena. Além do mais, não reclamo dos impostos. Veja os serviços públicos que temos. Claro que poderiam ser melhores, mas admita: são considerados entre os melhores do mundo e com motivo para tal.

 

– No fundo, você gosta daqui, não gosta?

 

Ele deu um sorrisinho:

 

– Nessa época do ano, quando a neve está a dois meses de distância, e eu não preciso usar feitiços aquecedores, é possível apreciar a terra dos vikings.

 

– Espero que esse verão eu consiga mais alunos. Daqui a pouco vai ser melhor retirar a placa de "Aulas de Quilt Inglês" da frente da casa.

 

– Não se preocupe. No verão, tudo muda. Ah, linda estação. São os melhores 45 dias do ano na Suécia.

 

– Você reclama de barriga cheia, * _engelsman_ *.

 

– Você adora isso, * _mugglar_ *.

 

– Ei! – Ela bateu nele, divertida. – Eu sei sueco o suficiente para saber o que isso significa. É Muggle, não é?

 

– Lamento, mas isso é o que você é.

 

– Ótimo! Vou aproveitar sua ausência para levar as crianças a visitar o tio Oskar.

 

– Se me perguntar o que acho, diria que é uma excelente sugestão. – Severus ergueu-se e usou sua varinha para fazer a carta de Aberforth vir até sua mão. – Aquele suco de maçã parece ser uma boa idéia.

 

E, como imaginara, Aberforth mais uma vez estava sendo Aberforth. Na mentalidade de Severus, era otimismo demais.

 


	24. O ardil Viktar-Waldh

Västerås é uma cidade às margens do Lago Mälaren, um dos maiores da Suécia, conhecida por sua linda catedral e vários pontos históricos que remontam à história dos vikings. Na região, pode-se ver muito sobre esse fascinante povo, com ruínas e sítios que datam de 5 mil anos antes de Cristo. Ao redor do lago, os turistas são atraídos por fascinantes cruzeiros que visitam encantadores castelos medievais. Turistas _*mugglare*_ observavam com curiosidade a grande quantidade de pedras rúnicas.

 

Visitantes bruxos conheciam precisamente o poder concentrado na região, que Severus imediatamente soube ser a ideal para instalar sua iniciativa. Como sempre, havia uma fachada Muggle que era verdadeira: era um abrigo para doentes severamente queimados. Com uso de pomadas e ungüentos mágicos disfarçados de medicamentos naturais, o Centro de Recuperação Viktar-Waldh (com nomes de antigos deuses nórdicos de cura) era sustentado por uma organização não-governamental (devidamente registrada no mesmo nome) e atendia a dois tipos de clientes: Muggles e bruxos carentes ou em situação de risco. Pacientes bruxos sabiam que o atendimento só era feito de duas em duas semanas aos fins de semana por uma figura misteriosa, conhecida apenas como _den engelsman_ (o inglês, em sueco).

 

Por dois dias, nos fins de semana designados, Severus cuidava dos pacientes, sempre recomendando que não abandonassem seus médicos ou curadores. Explicava que não faziam propaganda, não anunciavam em lugar algum, nem cobravam pelas consultas ou remédios, mas lembrava que a ONG sobrevivia de doações, e qualquer coisa com que pudessem contribuir seria bem-vinda. Só fazia quatro anos que ele tinha aberto a Casa de Recuperação em Västerås.

 

Desde que encontrara com alguém do passado. Alguém que precisava de sua ajuda.

 

Tinha sido pura coincidência, na verdade. Em busca de novos fornecedores para ervas mágicas, ele tinha visitado a cidade de Leuven, na Bélgica, para um encontro com bruxos locais (do Flandres e outras regiões). Então ele viu um cartãozinho numa parede com a propaganda. **"Dragão Branco, Agência de Segurança Bruxa – Exterminador de pragas, fantasmas, maldições de família. Sigilo Absoluto."** Algo naquele aviso acendeu-lhe alarmes.

 

Severus estava certo. Por curiosidade, marcou uma entrevista com o misterioso dono da agência. Não foi fácil. Passou por várias checagens de segurança, muitos obstáculos, compromissos de sigilo. Mas Severus não se decepcionou. A pessoa era exatamente quem ele pensava que fosse.

 

– Severus? – Os olhos cinza se arregalaram. – É... você?

 

– Olá, Draco. Contra todas as possibilidades, nós nos encontramos de novo.

 

– O que está fazendo aqui?

 

– Relaxe. Não estava procurando você. Acredite ou não, foi pura coincidência.

 

– Está de passagem?

 

– Mais ou menos. Vim falar com fornecedores de ervas mágicas. Sou dono de uma botica que também vende poções na Suécia.

 

O rapaz desfigurado adivinhou:

 

– Engelsman? Você é o inglês do rótulo?

 

Lembrando do seu rótulo (a silhueta de um cavalheiro de chapéu-coco e bengala), Severus deu um risinho:

 

– Com Polissuco, talvez.

 

O herdeiro do clã Malfoy sorriu. Não era uma visão bonita, com todas aquelas cicatrizes desfiguradoras, notou Severus. Mas, estranhamente, reencontrar o filho de Lucius era uma recompensa afetiva maior que o desconforto de ver o rapaz naquela aparência. Como dois exilados, ex-Comensais, eles tinham muito em comum.

 

– Há quanto tempo está aqui?

 

– Faz mais de um ano que deixei o Reino Unido. Não são muitas pessoas que sabem onde estou.

 

– E o Ministério?

 

– Está me procurando em Barbados, acredito.

 

Draco riu suavemente. Severus indagou:

 

– É assim que está sobrevivendo agora? Dragão Branco? Exterminador de pragas mágicas?

 

– Meu pai teria arrebentado um aneurisma se soubesse.

 

– Não precisa mais fazer isso. Esqueceu que tenho acesso a propriedades que lhe pertencem?

 

– Não me pertencem mais. Eu lhe dei aquelas propriedades antes que fossem confiscadas. São suas. Além do mais, não deve ignorar que tenho bens na Bélgica. Não são mais a fortuna Malfoy de antes, mas me ajudam a sobreviver.

 

– Então, essa firma de segurança...

 

– ...também ajuda a pagar as contas. Ultimamente tenho gastado muito em remédios.

 

– Você consideraria usar produtos do inglês?

 

– Suas poções? Claro, elas são as melhores que eu conheço. Posso até recomendar outros conhecidos da comunidade bruxa da região. Eles poderão se beneficiar de seus conhecimentos.

 

– Draco, estou aqui de passagem.

 

– Então vamos marcar outro dia. Quem sabe outro lugar, também. Eu poderia viajar.

 

– Com uma fachada Muggle. Isso desviará possíveis... atenções indesejadas.

 

– Só você mesmo para trabalhar com Muggles. Contudo, admito: eles desviam atenções indesejadas. – Draco sorriu, e dessa vez Severus ficou com a impressão de que ele não fazia isso com freqüência. – É bom vê-lo mais uma vez, Severus.

 

– Não foi a última. Vamos manter contato. Estou pensando que posso tentar usar magia rúnica canalizada para a cura. Tem muita dessa magia ao redor de um lago sueco. Se combinarmos essa magia do local com poções...

 

– Aqui na Bélgica os Muggles têm muitos desses locais de cura. Um dos mais famosos fica numa cidade chamada Spa. É um conceito interessante, esse que eles têm em Spa. Pretende criar um desses, só que mágico?

 

– Talvez. Podemos atrair Muggles com queimaduras de fogo e tratar bruxos que precisem de tratamento. Sem perguntas, sem complicações.

 

– Isso parece estranhamente próximo a... caridade.

 

– Pois que seja. Podemos fundar uma ONG. Isso ajudará a baixar os impostos e dará uma fachada legítima. Na Suécia, esses impostos são extorsivos. É importante não levantarmos suspeitas. O Estatuto de Sigilo da Magia é aplicado em toda a Europa, claro. Hum, acabo de me lembrar de uma pessoa que pode nos ajudar.

 

Draco impressionou-se:

 

– Como sempre, você é rápido. Vai fazer tudo isso só para me ajudar?

 

– Gosto de pensar que mais pessoas poderão se beneficiar da iniciativa, Draco. – Severus o encarou. – Fiquei feliz de reencontrá-lo. Foi uma surpresa fortuita.

 

– O mesmo digo eu. Você tem uma coruja?

 

– Na verdade, uso um falcão. São menos conspícuos no lugar onde moro.

 

– Ótimo. Podemos trocar correspondência, então.

 

Isso tinha sido há quatro anos. Desde então, as coisas tinham evoluído bastante.

 

Agora, o Centro de Recuperação Viktar-Waldh era reconhecido na região e procurado por muita gente. Todos sabiam que o Engelsman atendia apenas alguns dos piores casos e que uma equipe fazia a maior parte do trabalho. Severus não queria fama, mas o Engelsman era admirado e reconhecido como um homem excêntrico, um recluso que ajudava os necessitados e não queria aparecer. Enquanto ele se mantivesse longe dos curiosos perigosos, estaria tudo bem.

 

Naquele fim de semana, ele pegou o furgão Volvo que usava para algumas entregas da botica e dirigiu as poucas horas até Västerås. Severus não gostava de ficar o fim de semana inteiro longe de Helena e das crianças, e o primo Oskar reclamava de sua ausência. Mas no fundo, ele gostava de trabalhar no centro. A casa antiga – restaurada a duras penas e sem mágica para não chamar a atenção – ficava na saída da cidade, e o carro era conhecido no pequeno estacionamento. Todos sabiam que ele vinha de longe, trazendo as poções disfarçadas de medicamentos. Assim que ele encostava o furgãozinho, a equipe corria a descarregar os remédios tão necessitados.

 

Severus entrava num pequeno consultório e lidava com os pacientes que previamente tinham passado por uma triagem. Alguns poucos passavam a noite ali, tomando "soro", tratando de infecções. A especialidade era queimaduras, e pessoas vinham de longe: além dos suecos, vinha gente da Noruega, Finlândia, Dinamarca, Bélgica, Estônia, Lituânia, Rússia. As salas de triagem eram torres de Babel, com diversas línguas sendo faladas ao mesmo tempo. A triagem era feita durante a semana, para concentrar os casos mais complicados (e os bruxos) nos fins de semana em que Severus estava presente.

 

No seu pequeno escritório, ele via primeiro os pacientes bruxos. Nunca falhava: o primeiro a ser atendido sempre era Draco Malfoy. Não só devido à ligação de tantos anos, mas também por orgulho profissional: Draco jamais ficaria totalmente livre das cicatrizes, mas seu rosto ao menos não causava mais tanta repulsa. Agora, ao invés de tecidos repuxando a pele, de cor nauseante, Draco parecia ter um caso muito severo de vitiligo. Foram necessários quatro anos, e muitas poções experimentais, mas Severus tinha conseguido um resultado bastante satisfatório.

 

– Você conseguiu, Severus. – Draco parecia entusiasmado, tirando o capuz. – Breve não precisarei mais andar de capuz em pleno verão.

 

– Você ainda precisa cuidar de sua situação. Já lhe avisei que o tecido pode infeccionar e degenerar em impetigo. Sabe o que é, não?

 

– Nossa, de onde você tira essas coisas?

 

– Da natureza. Estreptococos e estafilococos não são frutos da imaginação.

 

– Mas sabe, falando em se cuidar, você também poderia se cuidar um pouco.

 

– Que quer dizer?

 

– Quero dizer que esse lugar está crescendo. Daqui a pouco pode chamar atenção de pessoas inconvenientes.

 

– Tenho tudo sob controle.

 

– Controle?

 

– Tenho o que Muggles chamam de testa-de-ferro na tal ONG. Um laranja. – Draco não entendeu a terminologia, e Severus explicou. – Se eles se interessarem pela ONG, há uma pessoa instruída a despistá-los sobre a verdadeira natureza da organização.

 

– Mesmo?

 

– Sim. É o contador da botica, Toven Mellberg. Um Squib com uma folha no Ministério da Magia local. Ele tem todos os motivos para esconder a verdade também.

 

– Você sempre cercado de garantias, não, Severus?

 

– Nem sempre foi assim, Draco. Se você se lembra, na minha vida, eu raramente pude ter garantias. Tinha que confiar em mim e depender apenas de minhas habilidades para tentar sobreviver mais um dia.

 

– Não dá para esquecer. Mas parece que as coisas estão mudando na velha ilha.

 

– Você diz... em casa? – Severus fechou a cara

 

– Não é possível que você não esteja a par dos últimos acontecimentos. Até eu estou sabendo da...

 

Severus o interrompeu rispidamente:

 

– Você está falando de uma iniciativa inútil, infrutífera e – com sorte – apenas inócua. Não posso perder tempo com boatos e disse-me-disse.

 

– Mas Severus...

 

O ex-professor de Hogwarts pegou dois frascos de poções e mais um pote de unguento, sem deixá-lo terminar mais uma vez:

 

– Tome seus remédios. Não vá negligenciá-los ou abusar de seu otimismo.

 

Draco o encarou durante alguns segundos antes de pegar os remédios.

 

– Certo. Vejo você em 15 dias.

 

– Até lá, Sr. Malfoy.

 

Mais uma vez, Draco o encarou como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa. Mas mudou de idéia, pegou seu capuz e saiu.

 

Severus fechou os olhos, tentando esvaziar de sua mente a última parte do diálogo. Ele não podia pensar no que acontecia a quase 2 mil quilômetros. Londres já não era mais seu lar. Ele tinha que pensar no aqui e agora.

 

Ergueu-se da mesa, abriu a porta e atendeu a bruxa que tinha levado uma maldição da mulher de seu amante.

 

 


	25. Conversa na cozinha

Helena ouviu o barulho do SUV da Sra. Johnsson estacionando nos fundos da casa quando terminava de falar com Inga, uma possível futura aluna para suas aulas de _quilt_. Ela sabia que a entrada de um _mugglar_ era a senha para o Sr. Stimpy sumir de vista.

 

Logo que ela se despediu de Inga, abriu um sorriso para a vizinha:

 

– Sra. Johnsson, entre! Ainda bem que apareceu. Eu ia mesmo ligar para sua casa. Estou precisando de sua ajuda.

 

– Mas o que aconteceu?

 

– Por favor, sente-se. – Helena convidou, indo para a mesa da cozinha, o lugar tradicional de reunião das duas amigas. – Eu ia mesmo tomar um suco de pêssego. Aceita?

 

– Oh, sim, obrigada. Já está começando a esquentar bastante, não?

 

– Está mesmo! Dias mais longos, temperaturas mais altas... O verão está cada dia mais próximo. – Helena serviu os copos com o suco fresco. – A senhora vai bem?

 

– Tudo bem, minha filha. Mas o que aconteceu? Precisa de ajuda?

 

– Não foi nada grave, pelo contrário. Vamos receber uns amigos vindos da Inglaterra no verão. Na verdade, vão ser muitos amigos. É aniversário de um deles, e eles acharam que ia ser divertido comemorar aqui. Então, eu pensei que seria uma excelente ocasião para fazer um legítimo smörgåsbord.

 

– Ah, com certeza a ocasião é apropriada. Já sabe quantas virão?

 

– Umas 40 pessoas.

 

– Minha Nossa Senhora! Vai sobrar alguém em Londres?

 

Helena sorriu:

 

– Pois a impressão que eu tenho é que não vai sobrar mesmo. Eles vão acampar aqui em casa, em pleno quintal.

 

– Será que vai ter espaço?

 

– A Inglaterra não é como aqui na Suécia. Aprendemos a nos virar em espaços pequenos. O pessoal é muito boa gente. A senhora vai gostar de conhecê-los, se estiver aqui no final de julho.

 

– Bom, eu vou visitar minha filha mais velha na Noruega no verão. Meus netos me prometeram velejar pelos fjordes esse ano.

 

– Oh, que passeio bonito.

 

– Mas me fale mais sobre o smörgåsbord. Qual é sua dúvida?

 

– Queria saber o que não pode faltar num típico smörgåsbord. Eu sei que é um bufê, mas é só de pratos frios, como o salmão, peixes defumados, saladas, canapés, queijos, embutidos?

 

– Não, minha querida, é uma combinação de pratos frios e quentes, doces e salgados. Não há regras para um smörgåsbord. Seus amigos conhecem?

 

– Bom, o aniversariante já esteve aqui. A senhora o conheceu: Harry é o nome dele. Talvez a senhora se lembre dele.

 

– Oh, aquele rapazinho simpático? Claro que eu me lembro. Ele faz aniversário no verão? Que delícia!

 

– Sim, ele e os amigos vêm comemorar conosco. Acho que nesse ano não iremos à Inglaterra, se todos estão vindo para cá.

 

– Vai ser muito divertido, não?

 

– Sim, vem uma família inteira para cá. Mãe, pai, seis filhos, alguns com esposas e até três netinhos, o mais velho de cinco aninhos. Vai ser uma boa bagunça.

 

– Oh, minha querida, não vai ser muito trabalho para você?

 

– Não se preocupe. Vamos nos virar bem. Emma estará aqui com Kingsley também.

 

– E aquele simpático casal que eu conheci uma vez? O da moça com um cabelo colorido e o rapaz educado?

 

– Ah, eles não podem faltar. A senhora vai ver que a família aumentou...

 

– Gostaria de revê-los. E pode contar comigo para o que precisar no seu smörgåsbord.

 

– Se quiserem aparecer, serão meus convidados, a senhora e seu marido. Vão ver como um bando de ingleses se diverte nas terras vikings! Também será bom para a integração de nossos amigos de lá com nossos amigos daqui.

 

– Parece maravilhoso. Como seu marido reagiu a tanta gente em casa?

 

– Oh, bem. – Helena praticamente enrubesceu. – Esse é o problema. Ele ainda não sabe.

 

– Ele pode reagir mal?

 

– Severus pode ser... voluntarioso, às vezes.

 

– Que bobagem. Ele tem essa cara de ser muito bravo, mas no fundo é um doce. Aliás... – A Sra. Johnsson tomou um gole de sua bebida e tentou disfarçar. – Helena, querida, já somos vizinhas e amigas há tanto tempo, não é verdade?

 

– É mesmo. Desde que nos mudamos para a Suécia. A senhora me ensinou tanta coisa, a língua, as receitas...

 

– Pois então, em nome dessa amizade, eu gostaria de falar algo... Por favor, não se chateie...

 

Helena procurou disfarçar o susto:

 

– Claro que não vou me chatear. Alguma coisa errada?

 

– Oh, não, não, não. Mas é que corre um boato na cidade sobre seu marido.

 

O coração de Helena se apertou:

 

– B-boato? Sobre meu marido?

 

– Não, querida, não é boato. É verdade. Todos já sabem. A cidade não é tão grande, e a coisa se espalhou. Por que não me contou?

 

Helena estava de olhos arregalados, mas manteve o sangue frio:

 

– Sra. Johnsson, do que está falando? Não estou entendendo.

 

– Seu marido, querida. Aquele trabalho maravilhoso que ele faz com pessoas queimadas. O centro de recuperação em Västerås.

 

Helena arregalou os olhos ainda mais. O trabalho de Severus tinha sido descoberto. A Sra. Johnsson notou a aflição dela, mas tentou tranquilizar:

 

– Está tudo bem. Não precisa dizer nada, se não quiser. Eu só queria que soubesse que eu sei.

 

– Oh, a senhora não vai contar para ninguém, vai? Severus não queria que ninguém soubesse.

 

– Mas por quê? É um trabalho tão bonito, ele devia se orgulhar.

 

– Ele... não quer misturar os negócios da botica com esse trabalho. Ele começou apenas para ajudar um amigo, um que ficou muito queimado num acidente. Aí esse amigo falou para outras pessoas. Elas falaram para outras, e aí... Sabe como são essas coisas. Mas Severus não queria misturar as coisas. O centro de recuperação não tem nada a ver com a botica. Ele nem ganha dinheiro naquele lugar.

 

– Eu sei que é uma ONG. É um gesto muito bonito.

 

– Ele prefere manter tudo em segredo.

 

– Oh, Helena, eu acho que é tarde demais. – A Sra. Johnsson abriu a bolsa e de lá tirou um jornal. – Veja só isso.

 

Era uma edição do _Metro_ , o jornal gratuito distribuído na área metropolitana de Estocolmo – o maior jornal de toda a Escandinávia. Na primeira página, em sueco, com todos os tremas a que tinha direito, a manchete gritava: " **O filantropo inglês** ". Para ilustrar, uma foto de Severus ajudando a descarregar os remédios no centro de recuperação em Västerås. Obviamente, a foto tinha sido tirada de longe, sem que ele percebesse.

 

Helena levou os olhos arregalados à reportagem, e ela captou palavras esparsas em sueco, como "trabalho em segredo", "recluso e profissional", "atendimento quinzenal", "caridade sob sigilo". Alguns pacientes que estavam na triagem também tinham sido entrevistados, e a matéria mencionava que o responsável pela ONG tinha recusado inúmeros pedidos de entrevistas, o que tinha levado os repórteres a investigarem e descobrirem que a organização era ligada à firma farmacêutica Engelsmansapotekaryrke.

 

– Ai, meu Deus – sussurrou Helena, pálida. – É pior do que eu pensei. Severus vai ficar possesso. Era a última coisa que ele queria que acontecesse. Acho que não pode piorar além disso, não é mesmo?

 

Helena descobriu que aquilo não era o pior que poderia acontecer.

 

Ela resolveu não dizer nada ao marido, achando que assim ele não descobriria. Infelizmente, notícias – como mentiras – têm pernas curtas.

 

Naquela mesma noite, depois do jantar, quando o sol começava a descer, um carro desconhecido chegou à cabana que servia de lar para os Snape na Suécia. Helena empalideceu.

 

– Quem está aí?

 

Pela janela, Severus viu dois homens descerem do carro. Homens desconhecidos.

 

– Eu nunca os vi antes – garantiu Helena, embora por dentro temesse a reação.

 

– O que será que eles querem?

 

– Posso atendê-los – adiantou-se a jovem esposa. – Sr. Stimpy, por favor, leve as crianças para o quarto. Daqui a pouco está na hora de dormirem.

 

A campainha tocou, e ela foi atender. Era precisamente o que ela temia.

 

– Boa noite, senhora. – O mais alto dos dois, louro, abriu um sorriso. – Nós somos do _Dagens Nyheter_ , o maior jornal de toda a Suécia, e gostaríamos de falar com o senhor Severus...

 

– Obrigada, mas nós não queremos fazer assinatura.

 

– Na verdade, somos jornalistas. Gostaríamos de falar sobre o centro de recuperação em Västerås.

 

Helena começou a tremer e a dizer:

 

– Desculpe, não falo direito sua língua.

 

– Mas nós estamos falando na sua.

 

Severus interveio e abriu a porta:

 

– Quem são vocês? Como chegaram aqui?

 

O rapaz continuou sorrindo:

 

– Ah, _herr_ Snape! – Ele estendeu a mão, a outra segurando uma caderneta de notas. – Ou devo dizer _herr_ _engelsman_? Muito prazer em conhecê-lo. Eu sou Lars Lorsden.

 

– O senhor está na minha porta. – Era uma constatação, mas Helena sentiu a ponta de ameaça na voz de Severus. Ele não apertou a mão estendida. – Na porta da _minha_ casa.

 

– Sim, se pudéssemos entrar um pouco e conversar sobre o centro de recuperação...

 

– Como souberam do centro? Por que estão me falando disso?

 

– Sabemos que está por trás dele. Teve grande trabalho para esconder isso, mas sabemos que...

 

– Isso é invasão de privacidade. Por favor, saiam da minha casa, ou eu chamarei a polícia.

 

– _Herr_ Snape, não há motivo...

 

– Não vou me repetir – ele rosnou. – Saiam agora.

 

Helena o segurou:

 

– Severus, por favor, querido, controle-se.

 

O tal Lars mostrou-lhe o jornal com a matéria sobre o centro:

 

– Isso foi distribuído em toda Estocolmo! A concorrência já sabe do que se trata, mas nós queríamos uma entrevista. O _Metro_ não conseguiu encontrá-lo, só o nosso jornal conseguiu! O _Dagens Nyheter_ vai fazer dessa matéria a sua manchete, e o senhor será um herói, _herr_ Snape.

 

Os olhos pretos de repente adquiriram um brilho, um brilho perigoso. Helena tentou segurar seu marido, mas não houve jeito. Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele puxou a varinha e pronunciou um feitiço que ela não reconheceu.

 

Os repórteres sumiram, e, na soleira de sua porta, Helena viu apenas dois sapos. Um deles estava coaxando em cima de uma caderneta.

 


	26. Dois sapos na soleira

– Severus! – A voz de Helena estava uma oitava acima do normal, olhando para os dois repórteres transformados em sapos na soleira de sua porta, incrédula e chocada. – O que você fez?

 

– Foi só um feitiço. – Ele ainda estava rosnando. – Um feitiço simples. Muitas crianças bruxas conhecem.

 

– Você os transformou em _sapos!_

 

Atrás deles, a vozinha de London parecia excitadíssima:

 

– Lily, o papai transformou o cara num sapo!

 

Lily veio correndo também:

 

– Mesmo? Posso ver?

 

– Puxa, que legal, pai!

 

– Queria fazer isso com minha professora de Matemática... Depois você me ensina, papai?

 

Helena ficou chateada:

 

– Está vendo o mau exemplo? Crianças, não quero ninguém transformando ninguém em sapos! Muito menos sua professora.

 

– Posso transformar o Olof Alcher num girino? Ele vive me chateando.

 

– Ninguém vai transformar ninguém em sapo!

 

– Mas girino não é sapo, mamãe.

 

– Além do mais, o papai transformou...

 

– O papai vai restaurar os dois moços agora mesmo – garantiu Helena, num tom ameaçador. – Não vai?

 

– Eu não devia – rosnou Severus. – Como eles descobriram?

 

– Eles são repórteres, Severus. É isso que repórteres fazem: investigam coisas.

 

– Mas vão contar para todos. E aí outros repórteres virão!

 

– O que você vai fazer então? Transformar todos em sapos?

 

– É o que eles merecem!

 

– Olhe, por que não tenta negociar com eles? Prometa exclusividade, faça-os prometer que não vão tirar sua foto ou coisa assim.

 

Lily apontou:

 

– Aquele sapo está fugindo!

 

– Não o deixe sumir! Papai precisa dele para fazê-lo voltar a ser homem!

 

– Oba! – gritou London, correndo atrás do sapo. – Eu pego um, você pega o outro!

 

Mas Lily estava olhando para o céu, apontando:

 

– Ih, olha só, mamãe: acho que alguém tá achando que o jantar foi servido.

 

Odin, o falcão da família, tinha avistado dois apetitosos sapos e começou a voar em círculos perto da porta de entrada. Helena se apavorou:

 

– Pelo amor de Deus, Severus, transforme logo os dois sujeitos antes que eles virem comida de Odin!

 

– A ave é de rapina – explicou Severus, relutante. – É seu instinto caçar anfíbios e pequenos mamíferos. Mas, para dizer a verdade, eu ainda não vejo em que o sumiço desses repórteres seja uma coisa ruim.

 

– Severus, essa não é a melhor solução – disse Helena, enquanto as crianças corriam, excitadas, atrás dos dois sapos fujões. – Se nós sumirmos com esses repórteres, você sabe que mais virão!

 

London estava adorando a bagunça e, ao final de alguns minutos, as duas crianças tinham, cada uma, um sapo na mão, enquanto Helena estava tentando convencer Severus a devolvê-los a sua forma original. A comoção durou algum tempo, durante o qual sapos-repórteres coaxaram alto, tentando se livrar das mãos dos garotos. Odin também esperava ardorosamente que isso acontecesse.

 

O impasse não demorou muito. Ao menos, Severus se acalmou e restaurou os dois à forma humana, assim que as crianças foram para a cama. Os dois repórteres pareciam um pouco tontos, e Severus aproveitou-se dessa circunstância para dizer:

 

– Espero que estejam melhores agora. Vocês pareceram tontos.

 

– Hã?

 

– Eu perguntei se vocês poderiam adiar isso para meu escritório amanhã, e vocês disseram que sim.

 

– Mesmo?

 

Helena indagou:

 

– Tem certeza de que não querem um copo de água? Vai ver que foi o calor.

 

– Não, não, obrigado. Então... amanhã na Gamla Stan – a Cidade Velha, em Estocolmo?

 

– Isso mesmo. Mas não se esqueçam do nosso trato: sem fotos. Afinal, eu vou processar esse outro jornal e prometo não fazer isso com o de vocês se cumprirem o acordo.

 

– Claro, Sr. Engelsman, claro. Amanhã, então.

 

Eles entraram no carro e saíram, aparentemente mais refeitos do atordoamento. Ainda assim, não entenderam por que o grande falcão-gerifalte os seguia de perto, tão interessado. Odin apenas aguardava a ocasião em que os dois sapos tão apetitosos reaparecessem, e aí – jantar na certa!

 

Só depois que o carro sumiu de vista foi que Helena respirou, aliviada. Severus sussurrou:

 

– Assim que eles chegarem à entrada de Estocolmo, eles vão se esquecer de que estiveram aqui e vão desistir da reportagem.

 

– Outro feitiço? Severus!

 

– Não podia deixá-los chegar tão perto, não é? Eu não estava brincando quanto a processar o tabloide.

 

– Qual é o seu medo? Digo, o verdadeiro medo? É que isso chegue a Londres?

 

– Você sabe que sim. Aqui estamos fora do radar. Se aparecermos em jornais, alguém pode perceber onde estamos, e aí Londres saberá onde estamos. – Ele suspirou. – Talvez eu não devesse ter fundado o centro.

 

– Isso é bobagem. Não somos fugitivos. Você deixou a Inglaterra com permissão das autoridades. – Helena o abraçou. – Além do mais, você tem lido as mesmas cartas que eu. As coisas parecem estar mudando em Londres.

 

– Eu sei que você está tão entusiasmada quanto Aberforth...

 

Helena não o deixou completar:

 

– Não é só Aberforth, e você sabe disso. Harry escreveu dizendo a mesma coisa, e Hermione também; até Emma disse que o clima está diferente. Além disso, Kingsley tem mandado as matérias dos jornais bruxos. Aquela moça, Luna Longbottom, está preparando um livro sobre a guerra. Severus, o mundo bruxo está repensando os anos de Voldemort e está também descobrindo coisas sobre os fatos daquela época. Incluindo a sua participação na guerra.

 

– Se você usar a palavra reabilitação...

 

– Eu sei que você não acredita nisso, e também acho que talvez não devamos pensar nisso tampouco. Não sei se você será perdoado, Severus. Até mesmo porque não sei se algum dia você vai se perdoar, mas isso é outro assunto. O assunto agora é que talvez não precisemos ficar aqui se não quisermos. Não estou dizendo que vamos voltar, estou apenas dizendo que, se resolvermos ficar na Suécia, será porque queremos ficar aqui. Nunca por força das circunstâncias, Severus. Por nossa vontade.

 

– Mas podemos um dia ser obrigados... Ser forçados...

 

– É isso que teme? Que tenhamos que nos mudar de novo?

 

– Estou pondo você e as crianças em perigo. Minha culpa.

 

– Mais bobagem sua. Não estamos em perigo.

 

– Mas um certo Squib que eu conheço, está – garantiu Severus.

 

– Vai culpar Toven por isso? – disse Helena, referindo-se ao homem com quem Severus costumava despachar na botica. – Ele cuida bem de seus negócios. Nos últimos anos, você só tem se preocupado com o aspecto da botica. Toven até está expandindo a marca Engelsman para fora da Suécia.

 

– Ele deveria aparecer num caso desses; ele é o testa-de-ferro para o centro. Droga, acho que vou ter que reforçar Feitiços de Desilusão e outros disfarces no centro.

 

– Mas você não vai parar, não? Digo, não vai fechar o centro, vai?

 

– Não, não posso fazer isso com Draco e os demais.

 

– Bom, se algum dia quiser convidar esse seu amigo misterioso Draco para jantar, ou coisa parecida, ele será bem-vindo. Aliás, haverá em breve uma ocasião perfeita para isso.

 

Severus a encarou:

 

– Uma ocasião perfeita? Do que está falando?

 

Helena o encarou, com um sorriso inocente:

 

– Hum, eu já mencionei que teremos visitas no verão?

 

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

 

– _Que_ visitas?

 

 


	27. Observações sobre bretões

Aquela dificilmente era a primeira vez que Harry Potter se via diante de um acampamento com bruxos. As lembranças da Copa de Quadribol, no seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, estavam frescas na memória, especialmente quando ele estava em situação tão semelhante. Oh, bem, tão semelhante quanto possível.

 

Eram apenas seis ou sete barracas no espaçoso quintal da residência, mas era o suficiente para fazer aquelas lembranças todas emergirem. Especialmente pela presença de tantos Weasley – exatamente como na inesquecível Copa. Mas agora esse acampamento era num lugar muito bonito. Na verdade, ele nunca tinha visto a casa de Snape tão bonita.

 

É que estavam todos ali, todos os seus amigos mais queridos, prontos a comemorar o seu aniversário. Quando criança, Harry nunca teve festas, só depois que saiu de Hogwarts, já adolescente. Portanto, desde então, todos os seus aniversários eram comemorados, fosse com um jantar em amigos, um encontro a dois (uma única ocasião), ou uma festa. Era como se ele quisesse compensar toda a carência da infância.

 

Aquele aniversário, contudo, era muito especial. Atendendo a um pedido de seus anfitriões, ele reencontraria Draco Malfoy depois de sete anos. Todos que tinham algum contato com magia e alquimia sabiam dos ciclos de sete anos e de sua importância simbólica. A última vez que o mundo mágico soubera do herdeiro do clã Malfoy tinha sido no julgamento de Severus. Desde então, Draco tinha mergulhado no exílio – para emergir de volta bem melhor de seus ferimentos (garantira Severus) no aniversário de ninguém menos que Harry Potter.

 

Além disso, Harry também tinha um importante anúncio a fazer. Esse anúncio era o que mais o tinha motivado a transferir essa festa para a casa de Snape – uma cabana na floresta perto de Södertälje, em plena Suécia. Ele mal podia esperar para ver a cara de todos quando desse o anúncio.

 

No momento, porém, Harry estava ocupado vendo a interação de todos juntos, no grande evento: um legítimo smörgåsbord sueco. Com a ajuda de Arthur Weasley e seus filhos Bill e Charlie, Severus tinha armado uma tenda aberta para abrigar o buffet sueco. Com discreto uso de magia, eles tinham desarmado as barracas de dormir para dar lugar à imensa mesa emprestada para comemorar o aniversário de Harry.

 

As crianças estavam espalhadas pelo quintal, incluindo as mais recentes aquisições às famílias, como Gideon Delacour-Weasley, de dois anos; ou sua priminha Virgínia Weasley, interessada em lhe roubar a chupeta sem que mamãe Hermione visse. Acostumada a ser paparicada, Virgínia sabia que podia manipular a família toda, do papai Ron ao vovô Arthur e o vovô Granger, mas mamãe era um caso à parte. Lily, no seu mais recente modismo pré-adolescente, estava baixando músicas em seu celular para mais tarde carregar no MP3. London estava tentando explicar a Fabian os novos games de PlayStation, e a explicação era avidamente acompanhada por ninguém menos do que os tios Fred e George Weasley.

 

Os homens discutiam o seu assunto favorito: quadribol. Severus jurou que os bruxos suecos tinham times razoáveis, mas os outros não acreditaram muito. A discussão era alta, divertida, e incluía o sueco nativo Toven Mellberg, contador de Severus. Ele tinha se tornado amigo da família e – além de Helena – era a única pessoa sem magia de toda aquela numerosa multidão.

 

Então, Malfoy apareceu na lareira. Veio sem a namorada belga, uma bruxa dos Flandres a qual jamais tinha apresentada a Severus. Malfoy também nunca tinha estado na casa de seu antigo professor, em Södertälje. Nunca conhecera a família Snape. Só tinha concordado em vir por insistência de Severus, alegando interesse puramente profissional. Ele queria mostrar os resultados de sua nova fórmula a Bill Weasley, que ainda sofria com as cicatrizes mágicas do ataque de Fenrir Greyback.

 

– Ah, você deve ser o famoso Draco – sorriu Helena, ao vê-lo na sala de estar, saindo da lareira. – Seja bem-vindo. Eu sou Helena, mulher de Severus. Ele sempre fala tanto em você que sinto que já nos conhecemos.

 

– É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la – O rapaz foi polido, mas não conseguiu esconder o nervosismo. – Seu marido também fala muito na senhora.

 

– Por favor, entre. Os demais estão no quintal. É onde serviremos o smörgåsbord. Gostaria de ser apresentado?

 

– Não, eu... acho que conheço boa parte.

 

– Oh, sim, com certeza conhece – disse uma voz vinda da cozinha.

 

Draco se virou para encarar seu nêmesis dos tempos de escola. O corpo retesou-se:

 

– Potter.

 

– Malfoy.

 

– Você parece o mesmo de sempre, Cicatriz.

 

– E você está bem melhor do que a foto do _Profeta Diário_ no julgamento.

 

– Graças aos talentos de nosso anfitrião – disse Malfoy, ainda tenso. – Escute, em respeito a ele, podemos ter uma trégua?

 

– Com certeza. Essa é a casa dele. Todos estão avisados, e assim evitaremos uma cena. Especialmente com crianças por perto. Então, trégua?

 

Harry estendeu a mão, e Draco a encarou, antes de apertá-la:

 

– Trégua. Então, é seu aniversário?

 

– Isso mesmo.

 

– Não trouxe presente.

 

– Acredite, você trouxe, sim. – Harry gesticulou para o quintal. – Venha. Vai encontrar algumas caras conhecidas.

 

– Não precisa dizer: o Weasel e a Sabe-Tudo.

 

– Agora eles têm uma pequena sabe-tudinho.

 

– Eles procriaram? – Draco fez uma careta. – Deveria haver uma lei contra isso!

 

– Ei! Não xingue minha afilhada!

 

– E você? Também andou espalhando seu DNA? Tem alguma Sra. Potter por aí e um bando de Potterzinhos?

 

– Ainda não. Talvez um dia. Agora estou ocupado. – Indagou. – Você?

 

– Quase. Tem uma moça... lá onde eu moro. Severus lhe disse onde era?

 

– Claro que não. Severus é um homem que guarda segredos pela vida toda. Ao contrário do que pensava quando estava em Hogwarts, é mais leal aos amigos do que um Gryffindor.

 

– Agora não venha você com xingamentos, Potter. Severus é um legítimo Slytherin.

 

Os dois já estavam no quintal, quando Kingsley Shacklebolt deixou a roda masculina e veio recebê-los. Ele sabia que um Malfoy ia aumentar a tensão no local e tinha combinado com Remus de fazer o convidado se sentir à vontade.

 

Ou isso ou era a cerveja sueca.

 

– Ah, chegou o último convidado. Malfoy, não é isso? Você realmente carrega o gene da família, ao menos na aparência. – Estendeu a mão. – Geralmente não sou tão socialmente inepto. Meu nome é Kingsley Shacklebolt. Trabalho em Londres. Severus e eu agora somos parentes. Casei-me com a prima dele, Emma. Não há como errar: ela é a mulher mais bonita desta casa.

 

– Encantado – Draco apertou-lhe a mão, ainda olhando para os lados, desconfiado.

 

– Draco! Você chegou! – chamou Remus Lupin, que estava adiante, junto com a mulher e o filho. – Venha, meu rapaz, venha provar essa tal de cerveja sueca. Ela é bem mais forte, sabia? Você conhece a turma, não? Diga oi. Ah, este é Charlie Weasley, não sei se conhece.

 

Harry notou que Remus o levou para junto da aglomeração de homens, e aparentemente, todos o receberam bem – só Ron ficou um tanto desconfiado. Mas Harry lembrou-se de que Ron levara anos para aceitar a amizade com Severus, então não seria em cinco segundos que ele receberia Draco Malfoy de braços abertos.

 

Pequenos passos, pequenos passos.

 

À distância, Harry observou Draco interagir com sua prima Nymphadora Lupin, que lhe mostrou Romulus, um bebezinho de oito meses que aparentemente tinha revelado, com um alto grau de precocidade, ser capaz de mudar a cor de seus escassos cabelos – no momento, estavam verdes. Harry viu Draco cumprimentar a multidão de Weasleys, o grupo dominante da reunião, e imaginou que Lucius estava se revirando em seu túmulo. Então o Menino-Que-Matara-Voldemort se lembrou de que o corpo de Lucius tinha sido jogado para fora de Azkaban, onde morrera, e não tinha túmulo. Harry não lamentou por isso.

 

Com as crianças relativamente quietas, o grupo mais atarefado naquele momento era o das mulheres, observou Harry. Elas começaram a sair da cozinha da casa com os pratos prontos, mantidos quentes ou frios por feitiços correspondentes. Seguindo recomendação dos nativos, Severus tinha posto alertas e feitiços para espantar ursos, linces, wolverines e outros animais da floresta que pudessem ser atraídos pelos deliciosos aromas dos pratos típicos.

 

Mas à distância, Harry só podia observar até certo ponto. Ele não tomava parte, por exemplo, nas angústias da Sra. Snape, a anfitriã do ágape.

 

Atarefadíssima, Helena por várias vezes lamentou que a sua vizinha e grande amiga, Sra. Johnsson, estivesse com o marido Markus visitando a família na Noruega. Mas ao que tudo indicava, as instruções que a Sra. Johnsson deixara para fazer um legítimo smörgåsbord pareciam capazes de assegurar o sucesso da refeição.

 

Um smörgåsbord tradicional sueco consiste em pratos quentes e frios. É costume começar com os pratos frios de peixes – geralmente de vários tipos e preparados com arenque, salmão, bacalhau e enguias, entre outros peixes. Depois ele continua com outros pratos frios (saladas, por exemplo), e encerra com os pratos quente, que obviamente estão incluídas as almôndegas e outras iguarias suecas como _Janssons frestelse,_ um prato com creme branco, batatas, cebolas e anchovas. Por último entram as sobremesas e depois chás, café e licores.

 

– Ooolala! – exclamou Fleur, maravilhada, de olho no pequeno Gideon, que se aproximava do irmão Fabian, entretido num jogo com London. – Uma "culinárria" com _personalité_! Que mesa "colorrida"! _C'est magnifique_!

 

Helena confessou:

 

– Aprendi muito com a comida sueca. Até mesmo tradicionais pratos ingleses, como peixe e batatas, podem ser incrementados, e eu não sabia disso!

 

Molly provou o molho das almôndegas da própria panela e fechou os olhos, maravilhada:

 

– Hum, por Merlin. Querida, precisa me mandar uma coruja com essas receitas. Tudo parece tão apetitoso!

 

– Helena, você está mais sueca do que minha avó – riu-se Emma. – Ela iria delirar com um smörgåsbord assim. Eu me lembro de que ela adorava ter muita gente para alimentar.

 

Nymphadora, que ainda gostava de ser chamada de Tonks mesmo que tivesse mudado de sobrenome para Lupin, apareceu, com o pequeno Romulus nos braços. Ele agora estava batendo palmas, os cabelos ruivos feitos um Weasley.

 

– Precisam de ajuda?

 

Molly apressou-se a responder, sorrindo para o bebê Romulus:

 

– Obrigada, querida, mas tudo está sob controle. Precisa de ajuda com essa belezinha?

 

– Não, ele já fez um lanchinho, mas acho que vai querer comer algo mais tarde. O almoço ainda vai demorar a ser servido, não?

 

Emma respondeu:

 

– Claro que não. Certo, Helena?

 

– Isso mesmo, Emma. – A anfitriã se virou. – Sra. Weasley, por favor, pode fazer o favor de pedir às pessoas que comecem a se servir?

 

– Ué, já vai começar? Ainda é de manhã!

 

– Um smörgåsbord como esse dura literalmente o dia inteiro. É o jeito sueco: almoço, café da tarde e jantar numa mesa só.

 

O Sr. Stimpy, como todo elfo que se prezasse, estava tão chateado que sua patroa não o deixava ajudar que queria começar a bater a cabeça na parede, mas Helena o impediu:

 

– Se quiser ajudar, Sr. Stimpy, mantenha a comida aquecida e fique de olho para não faltar nenhum prato. Hoje, teremos trabalho para todos! – Ela entrou no quintal, onde a festa estava montada, e gentilmente admoestou. – Lily, querida, não aborreça o Sr. Weasley!

 

A menina olhou para a mãe, silenciosamente pedindo socorro, porque o contrário era verdade: Arthur estava fascinado com o telefone celular da menina, fazendo todo o tipo de pergunta possível. Helena sorriu para a filha, porque ele passara dois dias inteiros dentro da cozinha, questionando a função de cada eletrodoméstico, sem esquecer sequer a prosaica torradeira. Aliás, a torradeira o fascinou, e quando os pães pularam, ele jurou que Severus tinha mexido no aparelho e adicionado magia – como ele mesmo tinha feito ao Ford Anglia há tantos anos atrás. Arthur ainda tinha, secretamente, a esperança de mexer no motor do Volvo de Snape.

 

Harry sorriu, vendo Severus e Draco engajados numa conversa com Bill, e o Weasley mais velho levou os dedos ao rosto do único Malfoy. Aparentemente, os produtos de Severus pareciam animar Bill. Os dois tinham mais em comum do que imaginavam – vítimas do mesmo lobisomem cruel, com cicatrizes que poderiam durar toda sua vida.

 

Molly ia de grupo em grupo, recrutando-os para sentarem-se à mesa. Ou, pelo menos, sentarem-se durante algum tempo, já que obviamente o tal smörgåsbord duraria talvez o dia inteiro. Harry sorriu.

 

Ele teria muito tempo para fazer suas observações sobre aquele bando de ingleses.

 

Incrível. Ele não tinha chegado sequer aos 25 anos e já estava filosofando.

 


	28. Proponho um brinde

– Arthur, por favor – ralhou Molly. – Primeiro a cerveja, agora esse _schnapps_. Vai ficar bêbado feito um irlandês desse jeito.

 

– Molly, querida, isso é típico de _Sverige,_ a Suécia! Além do mais, não é como se eu tivesse que dirigir uma vassoura para voltar para casa!

 

Severus tentou dizer:

 

– Eu tentei explicar que aquela cerveja ali só é bebida na época do Natal. Por isso é muito forte. Há outras tradições especiais para o verão.

 

– Eles parecem gostar muito do verão, não?

 

– Oh, são os 45 dias mais esperados do ano, pode acreditar. Os suecos adoram se enfiar no mato para celebrar suas festas.

 

– Mato? – indagou Hermione. – Que bárbaro!

 

– Mione, eles são vikings – lembrou Harry. – Como aquele personagem, Hågar, o Horrível! Conhece quadrinhos trouxas?

 

– Vikings ou não, bárbaros ou não, essa comilança é ótima – garantiu Ron, erguendo o copo de cerveja. – Como é o nome mesmo?

 

– Smörgåsbord. Você conhece isso, Ron! É como o banquete de boas-vindas de Hogwarts.

 

– Ah, mas lá não é desse jeito. Isso é ótimo!

 

– Está se divertindo, Ron?

 

– Muito! Snape, preciso admitir. Você sabe como fazer uma festa. – Com um sorrisinho, Severus fez uma reverência, humilde, e todos riram. Ron se virou. – Harry, você é um cara de sorte! Seu serviço de bufê pode ficar longe de casa, mas é de primeira!

 

As risadas ecoaram pela floresta. Harry se ergueu, com um copo na mão:

 

– Atenção, gente! Como aniversariante, quero um pouco de sua atenção. Gostaria de propor um brinde aos nossos anfitriões. – Os barulhos diminuíram e as pessoas prestaram atenção em Harry. – Eles nos receberam, nos alimentaram, nos deram carinho e atenção. Eles nos uniram, nos trouxeram mais perto uns dos outros. Por isso, merecem um belo brinde. Ergam seus copos! Um brinde a Severus e Helena!

 

– A Severus e Helena! – todos repetiram, e as crianças também entraram no brinde.

 

Mas Harry não tinha terminado:

 

– Agora que tenho a atenção de todos, eu gostaria de fazer um anúncio. Severus tem nos pedido para não falarmos sobre isso, mas é simplesmente impossível não mencionar o fato. Severus, meu amigo, você tem sido pouco receptivo às notícias de casa. Então me deixe refrescar sua memória. E se eu esquecer alguma coisa, os outros podem me ajudar. Porque, aparentemente, o nosso mundo está fazendo sua própria revisão da guerra. Fatos têm sido investigados, reportagens têm sido publicadas. A coisa tem sido tão séria que o _Profeta Diário_ tem perdido leitores para o _Quibbler_.

 

Hermione lembrou:

 

– É bom lembrar também que o _Quibbler_ tem nova direção e novo corpo de repórteres. O jornal fez uma reformulação completa e tem apostado pesado nesse assunto. A última grande reportagem foi uma entrevista devastadora com Horace Slughorn. Ele contou tudo sobre Horcruxes. Mas também foram feitas entrevistas com o retrato de Dumbledore, com Aberforth, com o ex-ministro Fudge, e vários membros da Ordem, além de alguns prisioneiros em Azkaban.

 

Ron contribuiu:

 

– O entrevistador foi o novo repórter-sensação do mundo bruxo: Neville Longbottom! Dizem que Rita Skeeter está absolutamente enlouquecida com a concorrência e espalha que Neville só consegue as entrevistas porque é casado com a diretora do _Quibbler,_ Luna Longbottom. Mas Neville é muito qualificado: todos sabem que ele é ele mesmo, um veterano de guerra, e lutou em várias batalhas.

 

Severus parecia desconfortável, mas Arthur também completou:

 

– Não é apenas uma moda, Severus. As pessoas realmente estão querendo saber o que aconteceu naqueles dias sombrios. Você sabe, para que, assim, possa ser possível evitar que aconteça de novo. Um novo Lord das Trevas pode ser evitado antes que seja tarde demais.

 

Harry continuou:

 

– Aberforth tem lhe escrito que as tendências políticas estão fazendo estrago no Ministério. Ron e Arthur, que trabalham lá, já tinham tentado lhe dizer, assim como Kingsley, mas você não ouve ninguém, Severus. Agora Aberforth esperava reverter sua sentença. Assim, você poderia praticar magia na sua própria terra. Ele tinha prometido isso a Albus. Eu também tenho feito muitos esforços nesse sentido, junto ao Ministério. Na verdade, tenho pressionado o ministro em pessoa. E, como você sabe, posso fazer a diferença em termos de opinião pública. – Deu de ombros. – Às vezes, aquela bobagem de ser uma celebridade, o tal Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, tem suas vantagens.

 

Helena indagou:

 

– Isso é verdade, Severus? As coisas estão assim em casa?

 

Severus assentiu:

 

– Sim, querida. Mas eu não queria alimentar qualquer esperança. Afinal de contas, como você mesmo disse, não somos foragidos. A rigor, não há motivo para termos segredos, a não ser o escárnio e o desprezo da população. Contudo, Potter é um otimista Gryffindor que parece ter se esquecido de que meu crime provavelmente nunca vai ser perdoado. Quanto a isso, é difícil ter esperança.

 

– Mas é isso que estamos todos querendo lhe dizer, Severus – continuou Harry, gentilmente. – A situação tem mudado muito. O bruxo comum agora quer saber de todos os fatos da guerra. O tempo passou, arrastando mágoas, limpando preconceitos, derrubando governos.

 

Essa última parte fez todos encararem Harry, intrigados. Ele esclareceu:

 

– Rufus Scrimgeour está sob forte pressão para renunciar ou ser retirado do governo. Não costumo me meter em política, mas estou sabendo que tudo indica que o novo ministro da Magia deverá ser Amos Diggory. Assim, o nosso amigo Kingsley Shacklebolt tem uma chance de ser nomeado Chefe da Divisão de Aurores.

 

Houve uma ligeira celebração. Enquanto Emma pregava um beijo em seu marido, ao redor da mesa ergueram-se copos:

 

– Parabéns, Kingsley!

 

– Muito bem, meu velho!

 

Quando a rodada de parabéns a Shacklebolt se encerrou, Harry se sentou à mesa e continuou seus anúncios:

 

– Talvez você goste de saber, Severus, que Scrimgeour realmente não vai durar muito tempo. Talvez haja um novo ministro quando nós voltarmos à Inglaterra. Por isso eu o fiz me prometer assinar um papel antes de ser destituído.

 

– Que papel? – indagou Severus, desconfiado.

 

– Uma certa resolução ministerial. Esta é uma resolução muito especial. Na verdade, ela só é válida com o ciente do Wizengamot, que também foi assinado. – Harry conjurou o pergaminho e entregou-o a Severus. – É o seu perdão oficial. Nenhuma acusação paira contra você no mundo bruxo, Severus. Se quiser voltar à sua terra e exercer sua profissão lá, é bem-vindo para fazê-lo.

 

Por alguns segundos, houve um silêncio espantado pela mesa toda. Severus olhou o pedaço de pergaminho oficial, com carimbos e selos para fazer tornar tudo válido. Foi Helena quem quebrou o silêncio, perguntando timidamente:

 

– Isso é verdade? Podemos voltar a morar na Inglaterra, se quisermos? E Severus não será preso?

 

– Não, nem será punido por usar sua magia – garantiu Harry. – Na verdade, a pulseira invisível – aquela que o levaria a Azkaban com uma chave de portal – deverá se desfazer daqui a alguns dias, quando a portaria for publicada e entrar em validade.

 

A esposa de Snape mal podia conter sua alegria. Severus, porém, continuava de cara fechada. Ela pôs a mão no seu braço:

 

– Poderemos voltar a nossa casa. Aquela que sua tia nos deu de presente de casamento. Viu como foi bom não a vendermos?

 

Severus apelou para aspectos práticos:

 

– Não se esqueça de que temos uma vida aqui. As crianças têm amigos na escola, eu tenho um negócio a tratar...

 

– Fala dos produtos Engelsman? – sorriu Emma. – Harry não mencionou uma onda de consumo no mundo bruxo?

 

Severus se virou para a prima, que tentou explicar:

 

– Como você sabe, recentemente adquiri minha licença de psico-healer, o que me possibilitou me candidatar e ser aceita para clinicar em St. Mungo's – Kingsley, orgulhoso, bateu palmas e ela abriu um grande sorriso. – De qualquer modo, minha prática hospitalar e observação pragmática me permitem concluir quase cientificamente que os produtos Engelsman são uma coqueluche no mundo bruxo inglês. Eles gostam de todos os produtos da marquinha do inglês de chapéu-coco e bengala.

 

O ex-Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts nem prestou atenção ao que ela dizia:

 

– Isso é muito lisonjeiro, minha prima, mas não precisa faltar com a verdade para me animar. Os produtos Engelsmansapotekaryrke não chegam até a Inglaterra. Ou às Ilhas Britânicas, para ser mais exato.

 

Emma pegou um frasco e leu:

 

– "Pílulas de carambola contra diabetes. Distribuidor para a Inglaterra: Toven Mellberg."

 

– Mellberg? – Severus franziu o cenho e esticou o braço. – Deixe-me ver isso.

 

O próprio Mellberg, que estava brincando com alguns dos bebês, tentou dizer:

 

– Eu posso explicar, Severus...

 

Com um riso, Draco Malfoy tomou mais um gole de sua cerveja:

 

– Só você, Severus, ficaria chateado por saber que os negócios expandiram mais do que imaginava. Aceite, homem, que você pode ficar rico!

 

– Rico e reconhecido – garantiu Harry, conjurando mais uma folha de papel, dessa vez uma folha de jornal. – Essa foto do _Metro_ chegou ao _Quibbler_. A meu pedido, Luna omitiu da manchete a sua localização. Veja o tom.

 

Severus até se esqueceu de Toven Mellberg e olhou a capa da publicação: trazia a mesma foto que tinha ido parar na capa do _Metro_ e o título: " **Ex-Comensal da Morte vira filantropo** ". A matéria era bem mais extensa do que a que saíra no jornal Muggle, pois falava de como a comunidade bruxa local admirava o centro de recuperação, que não era ligado ao Ministério da Magia, mas não era pago, e atendia a todos sem fazer perguntas, atraindo bruxos de vários locais da Europa. A iniciativa tinha atraído atenção das autoridades Muggle também, que não sabiam quem era o generoso filantropo. Harry também tinha sido citado, dizendo que nunca tinha perdido a confiança em Severus Snape, "um homem a quem tenho orgulho de chamar de amigo, com quem lutei lado a lado na frente de batalha contra as trevas".

 

– Essa edição teve que ser reimpressa, segundo Luna, tamanho foi o sucesso de vendas – garantiu Harry. – Ela me pediu para deixá-lo saber que o _Quibbler_ tem muito interesse numa entrevista exclusiva. Neville está afiando as penas de repetição rápida. Eu disse aos dois que não alimentassem muitas esperanças, mas prometi que falaria com você.

 

Helena sorriu:

 

– Será verdade? Podemos voltar a morar na Inglaterra?

 

– Lily estará em idade de frequentar Hogwarts no próximo ano escolar – lembrou Severus. – Eu digo que ainda temos tempo de pensar nisso.

 

Mas de repente uma vozinha soltou um grito:

 

– Não! Eu não quero ir morar na Inglaterra!

 

Olhares espantados voltaram-se para Lily, que estava de pé, os olhinhos pretos cheios de lágrimas, vermelhinha:

 

– Eu não quero! Eu não quero sair da minha casa!

 

– Lily – tentou dizer Helena –, ainda não sabemos se vamos voltar para a Inglaterra, querida.

 

– Pois eu não vou! Eu não quero ir para a Inglaterra!

 

Ela deixou a mesa e saiu, chorando, para dentro da casa. Helena encarou Severus, que parecia tão surpreso quanto ela, e disse:

 

– Eu vou falar com ela.

 

– Não – impediu Severus. – Deixe comigo.

 

E saiu da mesa, indo atrás de sua filha.

 

Pré-adolescentes são adolescentes com alguma antecedência, pensou, entrando em casa.

 

 


	29. Snällest Pappa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peço perdão pelas atrocidades contra a língua sueca.

– Lily?

 

Severus entrou de mansinho no quarto da filha. Ela estava deitada na cama, enroladinha como se fosse um gatinho, soluçando baixinho. Não olhou para o pai, mas choramingou:

 

– Eu não quero ir para a Inglaterra...

 

– Está bem, eu ouvi. Mas vamos conversar sobre isso. – Ele se sentou na cama. – Você me pegou de surpresa, porque você sempre gostou de ir para lá.

 

– Mas não quero ir para morar...!

 

– Mesmo? É por causa dos seus amiguinhos aqui? A sua escola?

 

– Não... É, também é. – Lily se virou na cama e finalmente olhou para o pai, o narizinho vermelho, os olhinhos inchados. – Eu ia ficar com saudade.

 

– Sim, eu também teria saudade. Sabe, minha mãe me criou em casa até eu entrar em Hogwarts. Então, antes disso, eu não tinha amigos. Se eu tivesse, ia ser muito difícil deixá-los também.

 

– Mas não é por causa deles que eu não quero ir. É que eu não gosto de lá.

 

– Não gosta da Inglaterra? – Severus começou a mexer no cabelo dela, disfarçadamente, tentando ganhar algum contato físico para confortá-la. – Mas você nasceu lá. Hoje em dia, você só vai passar férias lá, e, até onde eu saiba, você gosta de ir para lá. Você era pequena quando veio para a Suécia, mas eu sei que você se lembra de lá mais do que seu irmão. Por que você diz que não gosta da Inglaterra?

 

– Eu me lembro, papai. – Lily fungou, tentando secar as lágrimas. – Eu me lembro de quando eu era pequena. Lá era um lugar que você não estava. Mamãe vivia triste e preocupada, e eu era pequena, mas me lembro que você não estava em casa. Aí você voltou, e a gente veio para cá; e tudo mudou. Você aqui ficou em casa o tempo todo, sempre com a gente. A mamãe não ficou mais triste, e eu também não. Aqui você fica com a gente. Você fica em casa.

 

A menina se abraçou ao pai, que estava tão chocado que não sabia o que dizer. Lily continuou, tremendo de medo, chorando aos prantos:

 

– Se você for para a Inglaterra, você vai ficar longe da gente de novo! Eu não quero! Quero meu _Pappa_!

 

Severus deixou que ela chorasse nos seus braços, tentando entender a profundidade dos medos de uma criança que nem tinha completado dez anos e temia o abandono do próprio pai. Depois ele beijou sua cabeça e indagou:

 

– Você acha que se eu voltar para a Inglaterra, vou embora de novo, é isso?

 

– _Ja, Pappa_ – a menina falou em sueco, soluçando.

 

– Você se lembra do que eu falei a você quando voltei, ainda na Inglaterra? Eu disse que tinha ido para um lugar muito ruim, mas eu tinha voltado e eu não iria embora nunca mais. Você se lembra disso, _flicka_? – Lily olhou para seu pai. _Flicka_ , a palavra sueca para menina, era a palavra que Severus usava quando estava com ela nos braços, pequena, e a punha para dormir. – Eu fiz essa promessa para você, _flicka_. Algum dia eu não a cumpri? Algum dia eu quebrei a promessa que fiz à minha _flicka_?

 

_– Nej, Pappa._

 

– Papai não vai embora. Mesmo se a gente for morar na Inglaterra, eu vou sempre morar com você, sua mãe e seu irmão. Não vou embora nunca. Porque eu disse que ia ficar com você, não falei? E papai cumpre o que promete.

 

– Vai mesmo, _Pappa_? Promete?

 

– Prometo de novo, _flicka._ – Ele beijou o nariz dela. – Que nem eu prometi a você quando você era pequenininha. Porque quando eu voltei para casa, eu sabia que não ia poder ir embora de novo. Nunca vou deixar você, nem sua mãe, nem seu irmão. Vocês são o que eu tenho de mais precioso. A gente pode ir morar na Inglaterra, na Finlândia, na Dinamarca, na Arábia, e eu vou ficar com vocês.

 

Lily sorriu, engolindo um soluço.

 

– Tá bom, _Pappa_. Eu tenho o melhor papai do mundo.

 

Ele deu um sorrisinho para ela:

 

– Sabe falar isso em sueco?

 

– _Världens snällaste pappa!_

_– Duktig flicka!_

 

– _Pappa_! – ralhou ela. – Eu não sou um cachorrinho para você dizer "Boa menina!"

 

– Mas você é uma boa menina, não é?

 

– Aham. _En snäll flicka_. É assim que você tem que dizer. "Uma boa menina".

 

– Você fala sueco melhor que seu _Pappa_.

 

– _Pappa_ , vamos morar na Inglaterra, como o tio Harry quer?

 

– Não sei – disse Severus cochichando com ela. – Acho melhor perguntarmos para mamãe, que está escondida atrás da porta.

 

– _Mamma!_ – Lily gritou, divertida, e Helena saiu do esconderijo. – Você estava escondida!

 

– Como vocês me acharam?

 

– _Pappa_ é o melhor! Mamãe, você quer morar na Inglaterra?

 

Helena abraçou a filha, dizendo:

 

– Eu gosto daqui, mas gosto de lá também. Meus filhos nasceram lá e passaram a primeira parte de sua infância lá. Gostaria de pensar que todos os meus três filhos podem ter uma parte de sua infância na Inglaterra e uma parte na Suécia.

 

Severus a encarou, de cenho franzido. Lily olhou para a mãe, os olhinhos brilhando, depois para o pai. Helena ainda sorria para os dois.

 

Por um minuto, o silêncio pairou sobre os três.

 

Lá embaixo, no quintal, de repente, os presentes ouviram um grito de Helena, e London correu para dentro. O garoto logo correu para fora e acalmou todo mundo.

 

– Mamãe contou pro papai do neném que vai chegar. Aí ele pegou ela no colo, e ela deu um grito! Mas tá tudo bem!

 

Molly Weasley repetiu:

 

– Que neném?

 

London deu de ombros, olhando o docinho enrolado de chocolate, respondendo:

 

– O neném que tá na barriga da mamãe. Ela queria fazer surpresa para papai. Acho que papai ficou surpreso agora.

 

Pelos olhares da mesa, Severus não foi o único.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

– Tem certeza que não ficaria chateada, querida? Quero dizer, morar na Inglaterra depois de todos esses anos?

 

Lily respondeu:

 

– Por mim tudo bem, _Pappa_. E eu ouvi falar que em Londres tem muito show de rock! Vou querer ir num deles!

 

Definitivamente pré-adolescente.

 

Era estranho, pensou Severus, tomar decisões com todo aquele quorum. Mas não tinha como evitar. Eram dezenas de pessoas na casa, então obviamente algumas delas iriam ouvir a conversa. Ainda mais se eles estavam conversando em plena mesa.

 

Afinal de contas, o smörgåsbord ainda não tinha terminado, dez horas depois de ter começado. Era típico de um legítimo smörgåsbord sueco, bem como Helena queria que esse fosse.

 

Mas as tendas tiveram que ser reerguidas, porque algumas das crianças precisavam dormir ou tomar mamadeiras. Mamães atarefadas não estavam mais à mesa, mas os demais estavam todos lá. Depois de comemorarem (com mais cerveja) as inusitadas notícias de que a família Snape iria aumentar, os adultos se reuniram diante da mesa quando a hora já começava a se adiantar, ainda que o sol praticamente não se pusesse no verão sueco, onde também acontecia o fenômeno do sol da meia-noite.

 

Discutindo o futuro dos Snape numa grande assembleia.

 

– Nem preciso dizer que todos aqui vão ficar muito felizes se vocês voltarem a morar na Inglaterra – disse Emma. – E olhem que eu tenho um irmão morando logo aqui, em Uppsala. Nem mesmo Oskar vai negar o fato.

 

– Não sei. – Severus sacudia a cabeça. – A família vai aumentar, eu preciso pensar em sustentar todos. Aqui eu tenho um negócio, mas na Inglaterra não.

 

Toven tentou tranquilizá-lo:

 

– O negócio está indo muito bem, patrão. Dá para sustentar todos os três pequeninos. Se o senhor estiver morando lá, podemos pensar em ampliar a divisão inglesa da firma. Talvez possamos conquistar mercados como Irlanda, Gales, Escócia.

 

– Isso parece muito bom, mas e o centro? – indagou Severus. – Não gostaria de ter que fechar.

 

– Mas por que você teria que fechar aquilo? – indagou Remus. – Você só vai lá de duas em duas semanas mesmo.

 

– Remus tem razão. Nada precisa mudar. Ao menos, mudar muito. Agora, ao invés de dirigir duas horas, você pegaria a rede de Floo – continuou Harry.

 

– O nosso bom amigo Toven aqui pode mandar as poções necessárias aos fins de semana – sugeriu Arthur. – Você chegaria lá, e todo o material estaria esperando você.

 

– Viu? Problema resolvido.

 

– Mas e se algo acontecer, e vocês precisarem de um bruxo no centro quando eu não estiver lá? – Severus olhou Mellberg. – Sem ofensa, Torven. Mas você é Squib.

 

– Nenhuma ofensa, Sr. Snape.

 

– Ei, Severus! – Malfoy falou, do outro lado da mesa. – Eu sou o quê? Tinta de parede?

 

Todos se viraram para ele.

 

– Do que está falando, Draco?

 

– Será que eu sou bruxo o suficiente para cuidar de seu precioso centro enquanto você não está?

 

– Deixe-me repetir: do que está falando, Draco?

 

– Eu cuido do centro, Severus! – O rapaz se ergueu. – É o que eu estou tentando lhe dizer, seu cabeça-dura. Você precisa de alguém, e eu me ofereço para ser essa pessoa. A não ser que não queira, é claro.

 

– Mas... por quê?

 

– Assim eu posso retribuir um pouco de tudo que você já fez por mim. – O herdeiro dos Malfoy chegou perto de Severus. – E não estou falando só dessas cicatrizes. Você tem cuidado de mim nos últimos anos como meu pai jamais cuidou. Aquele centro é tão importante para mim quanto para você, Severus. Eu não deixaria que nada ameaçasse aquele lugar.

 

Severus o encarou, admirado. O rapaz tinha sido criado por Lucius e dificilmente deixava transparecer qualquer coisa sincera de seu coração. No sistema de valores no qual tinha crescido, isso era considerado um sinal de fraqueza. Era significativo que Draco se abrisse assim tão vulnerável diante de pessoas que – até muito pouco tempo – ele considerasse fracas ou inimigas.

 

– Mas você não mora na Suécia, Draco. E você também tem seu negócio para cuidar.

 

– Nenhum lugar é muito longe para a rede de Floo ou uma boa Aparatação – contra-argumentou o rapaz. – Toven, você conhece os burocratas do Ministério da Magia sueco. Pode melhorar as lareiras do centro? Conectá-las à rede de Floo internacional expressa? Os pacientes dos Bálcãs têm reclamado da espera.

 

Shacklebolt parecia impressionado:

 

– Bálcãs?

 

– Sim – respondeu Toven, orgulhoso. – E também Bulgária, Eslováquia, Eslovênia... Muitas dessas novas repúblicas não têm estrutura suficiente e recorrem ao centro.

 

Remus Lupin sorriu:

 

– Um trabalho como esse não pode fechar. Draco é muito generoso de oferecer seu tempo.

 

Emma sugeriu:

 

– Severus, será que poderíamos convencê-lo a tentar abrir algo parecido na Inglaterra? Certamente nossos bruxos e carentes de lá também se beneficiariam de uma clínica desse tipo.

 

– Com certeza – reforçou Lupin. – Um centro de tratamento sem perguntas, sem qualquer pré-condição, de braços abertos para todos... Se você entende o que quero dizer, Severus.

 

– Você tem razão, Lupin. Mas, por enquanto, a Engelsman não tem condição de bancar uma operação dessas em dois países.

 

Arthur Weasley sugeriu:

 

– Mas você consegue incentivo Muggle aqui, não é verdade? Algum tipo de subsídio?

 

– Não muito – respondeu Severus. – Mais isenção de impostos do que outra coisa.

 

– Oh, bem, Arthur pode estar chegando a algum lugar – concordou Shacklebolt. – Se você conseguir incentivos fiscais e essas coisas tanto dos Muggles quanto do Ministério da Magia lá na Inglaterra...

 

– Vai precisar de um bom contador, patrão – insinuou Toven. – Posso recomendar um.

 

Helena, que tinha posto suas próprias crianças para dormir, chegou-se perto do marido e sorriu:

 

– Acho que podemos fazer isso, querido. Voltar para a Inglaterra e viver uma boa vida. A nossa casinha está esperando por nós no interior.

 

Ron Weasley indagou:

 

– Vão me dizer que vocês têm outra casa no meio do mato lá no nosso país?

 

– Meus dois filhos nasceram naquela casa, Sr.Weasley – lembrou Helena. – Foi o primeiro lar de nossa família.

 

– Bom, pelo menos não é nenhum lugar com dois tremas na mesma palavra, posso apostar!

 

– Não temos do que reclamar da Suécia.

 

– A não ser o frio.

 

– E esses dias intermináveis – disse Fred, olhando o relógio. George completou: – São 11 horas da noite e ainda é dia claro!

 

– O sol só vai se pôr depois das duas da manhã – disse Helena. – Vai nascer de novo umas 4 da manhã. No inverno, é o contrário. Quase não vemos o sol.

 

– Chocante! – disseram os gêmeos juntos, com imensos sorrisos. – Suécia é mó legal!

 

Severus ergueu-se da mesa e serviu-se de vinho, sobre os restos do smörgåsbord histórico. Deu de ombros, suspirando. Depois se virou para Helena.

 

– Parece óbvio que nós temos uma mudança para preparar. Mas eu quero a opinião da família toda.

 

– Severus?

 

– Lily tem seus amiguinhos, London também. Nossa filha só vai começar em Hogwarts no próximo outono. Podemos viver mais um ano na Suécia, preparar nossa volta com calma. Até lá, o bebê terá nascido, estaremos nos estruturando durante um ano para lidar com a mudança. Inclusive, preparando a casa inglesa.

 

– A casa está alugada, não é? Daria tempo aos inquilinos de procurar um lugar para viver.

 

– Em um ano, também daria tempo a Oskar e Linna de se acostumarem à ideia. E de o bebê de Hanna nascer. Poderíamos fazer uma visita a Lukas também e avisar sobre os planos.

 

Em um ano, muita coisa poderia acontecer.

 


	30. Tragédia em Hogwarts

– Severus! Severus! – A voz era aflita, e não deixava margem a dúvidas: algo grave tinha acontecido. – Severus, se você estiver aí, por favor, atenda!

 

Helena correu até a lareira, onde a cabeça de Minerva McGonagall aparecia entre as chamas, uma expressão angustiada.

 

– Minerva?

 

– Oh, Helena, bom-dia. Por favor, eu preciso falar com Severus com urgência! Ele está em casa?

 

– Não, ele está no Beco Diagonal, cuidando do escritório da botica. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Lily está bem?

 

– Aconteceu uma tragédia, mas nada envolvendo nenhum aluno, principalmente Lily. Um dos nossos professores acaba de falecer, e eu precisava falar com Severus. Sabe se a lareira dele está aberta para comunicação?

 

– Que tragédia, Minerva – horrorizou-se Helena. – Não sei ao certo sobre as lareiras de Severus, mas mandarei um recado imediatamente por Odin. Ele é um dos falcões mais rápidos.

 

– Eu ficaria muito agradecida, Helena. As crianças vão bem?

 

– Logan está dormindo agora. Ele tem se irritado muito, acho que os dentinhos estão para aparecer.

 

– Dê notícias sempre. Fique com Merlin.

 

o0o o0o o0o

 

– Oh, Severus, graças a Merlin você veio.

 

– Mas o que aconteceu? Helena disse que alguém morreu.

 

– Horace Slughorn – disse a diretora de Hogwarts. – Foi uma complicação de saúde, muito repentina. Estamos nos preparando para mandar os alunos para casa por 10 dias. Esse tempo deve ser suficiente para reorganizarmos a escola depois do memorial.

 

– É uma grande perda – lamentou Severus.

 

– Por isso pedi que viesse, Severus. Não há como suavizar o golpe. Eu gostaria que assumisse o lugar de Slughorn, tanto como Mestre de Poções como quanto Diretor de Slytherin. Não é nenhuma novidade para você. Fez isso durante 15 anos.

 

– Sei que você tem necessidade de alguém com urgência, mas deve admitir que é uma posição muito importante para eu ocupar apenas até o final do ano letivo.

 

– Não, Severus, você não entendeu. Não estou fazendo um convite para uma solução temporária. Você é uma excelente aquisição para o corpo docente de Hogwarts. Gostaria que ficasse conosco durante muitos anos. Como você fez antes.

 

– Sim, mas agora eu tenho três filhos, uma família, um negócio próprio e alguns envolvimentos em organizações beneficentes. Naquela época eu era sozinho, e estava na escola perseguindo... outras atividades. No momento, tenho um bebê de uns poucos meses em casa.

 

– Entendo, mas você é minha melhor escolha. Claro que tenho outros candidatos, mas pessoalmente eu gostaria muito de ver sua cara nas masmorras novamente, assustando alunos. Ficaria muito feliz se você aceitasse, sem mencionar o fato de que isso me deixaria tranquila a respeito do desempenho dos alunos. Você os manteria na linha, eu sei disso muito bem.

 

Severus quase sorriu e então um dos retratos do gabinete da diretora se dirigiu a ele:

 

– Seria muito bom poder falar com você novamente, meu rapaz. Faz tempo que não nos sentamos para um bom papinho.

 

– Albus – saudou Severus. – Que bom vê-lo.

 

– Também sempre é bom vê-lo por aqui. Espero que aceite o convite de Minerva. Poderemos tomar chá algumas vezes, não seria ótimo?

 

– Seria excelente. – Severus virou-se para Minerva. – Posso ter algum tempo para consultar a família?

 

– Claro. Infelizmente, não posso lhe dar muito tempo, pois preciso resolver essa situação o quanto antes. Severus, devo alertar que tenho muitas intenções escondidas para que você aceite o convite.

 

– Intenções?

 

– Aposentadoria. Ao contrário de Albus, pretendo me aposentar como diretora de Hogwarts e depois curtir um pouco desse tempo livre. Mas não poderei fazer isso sem indicar um sucessor. Você, claro, seria uma excelente escolha para o cargo de diretor. Apesar de jovem, tem experiência e conhece Hogwarts muito bem.

 

– Minerva – ele tentou explicar, mas diplomacia nunca foi o forte de Severus. – Eu sou um ex-Comensal da Morte. Hogwarts tem uma reputação a zelar. Certamente os diretores vão mencionar algo a esse respeito.

 

– Você está mais do que reabilitado, Severus. Quem não conhece a Fundação Asclépio? Aliás, devo parabenizá-lo pelo nome de sua fundação para bruxos carentes. Não ia dar certo ter nome de deuses nórdicos em terras celtas. Eu sei que você queria manter segredo, mas sua reputação lhe precede desde a Suécia. Você não engana ninguém, dizendo que nada tem a ver com a Fundação. Além do mais, se alguém tinha alguma dúvida, elas foram desfeitas na sua entrevista ao _Quibbler_ no ano passado. Se você realmente escrever um livro de memórias, então, vai ficar ainda mais rico do que já é – e respeitado. De qualquer forma, não que eu queira influenciá-lo, mas não precisa decidir neste minuto. Você tem alguns dias para pensar e consultar a família.

 

– Muito bem. Já marcou o memorial para Slughorn?

 

– Será amanhã à tarde. Depois da cerimônia, os alunos estarão liberados para viajarem. Você gostaria de comparecer?

 

– Claro que sim. O Prof. Slughorn foi muito importante na vida de muitos alunos de Hogwarts, inclusive a minha. Depois da cerimônia, posso levar Lily para casa. Bom, é melhor eu deixá-la agora. Certamente, você tem muito a fazer. Se puder ajudar, não hesite em pedir.

 

– Até amanhã, Severus.

 

o0o o0o o0o

 

– Você vai ser meu professor? – Lily estava de olhos arregalados.

 

– A Profª McGonagall me convidou. Eu ainda não dei uma resposta, mas preciso responder logo. Mas eu queria primeiro perguntar se você está confortável com isso.

 

– Pai, vai ser que nem era quando eu era pequena, e você me ensinava Poções lá na Suécia.

 

– Mas não espere nenhum tratamento especial só porque é filha do professor e do chefe da sua casa.

 

– É claro. Você nunca deu colher de chá para mim nem quando eu era pequena. Imagina se vai dar agora.

 

– E se eu tratar você com severidade é para não demonstrar favoritismo, entende isso?

 

A garota olhou para ele e indagou, do alto da sua sabedoria de 11 anos:

 

– Minha vida vai ser um inferno daqui para frente, não vai ser?

 

– Agradeça a Merlin pelos poucos bons meses que você teve.

 

Lily revirou os olhos, angustiada. Severus sorriu e encarou Helena, que também sorria suavemente.

 

– Uma das minhas mulheres parece estar de acordo com minha nova profissão. E a minha outra mulher?

 

Ela estava com Logan no colo e indagou:

 

– Você teria que morar na escola?

 

– Eu abriria a lareira para uma conexão direta aqui em casa. Você me acharia a qualquer hora do dia e da noite, sem precisar depender de Odin. – Ele garantiu. – Helena, se você não quiser, eu não aceito. Estou também dividido em aceitar. Com Logan tão pequeno ainda...

 

– Severus, não é como se ele fosse crescer longe de você.

 

– Vou ficar com saudades dele. – Severus chegou perto de seu filho caçula, nos braços da mãe, e acariciou-lhe o cabelinho preto. – Como tive saudades de todos os outros quando eram pequenos.

 

– Quando eu conheci você, Severus, você era professor em Hogwarts. É natural que aceite o cargo.

 

London indagou:

 

– É verdade, né, papai? Você era professor lá.

 

– Sim, meu filho. Dei aulas para Tio Harry, para o Tio Draco...

 

– Eu vi um troféu em homenagem ao Tio Harry lá na escola! – disse Lily, excitada. – E também Tio Ron e Tia Mione! O retrato do papai está no Salão Comunal de Slytherin, galeria dos ex-Diretores da Casa.

 

– Se você procurar, vai ver um troféu também em homenagem à Vovó Prince. Ela era mãe de seu pai.

 

– Vou procurar, sim! O Sr. Filch deve saber onde está.

 

– London, meu filho, venha cá, por favor. – chamou Severus. – Preciso ter uma conversa séria com você.

 

O garoto de oito anos foi até o pai, os olhinhos brilhando. Severus o colocou no colo, e fez sua voz mais séria:

 

– Filho, agora que vou voltar a dar aulas em Hogwarts e sua irmã também está estudando lá, conto com você para proteger sua mãe e seu irmãozinho enquanto eu estiver fora. Você é o bruxo mais velho da casa agora.

 

– Mas e quando eu for para Hogwarts, papai?

 

– Ainda tem alguns anos até isso acontecer. Até lá, Logan já vai deixar de ser um bebezinho. Mas, enquanto isso, conto com você, filho.

 

– Pode contar comigo, papai!

 

Severus sorriu e encarou Helena, que o fitava, o bebê nos braços. Depois ele olhou London e Lily, que sorriam para ele também.

 

Nem 10 anos se passaram desde a morte de Voldemort, e Severus tinha uma vida com a qual jamais ousara. Uma mulher que o amava, três filhos que se orgulhavam dele. Ele tinha reconhecimento de seus pares, apesar de seu passado conter fatos dos quais ele não tinha orgulho.

 

Durante grande parte de sua vida, por escolha própria ou compulsoriedade, Severus Snape tinha vivido nas sombras, entre as trevas e a luz. Não totalmente num mundo, nem no outro. Felizmente, agora, esses anos estavam atrás de si.

 

Severus sorriu de novo, pronto para a próxima virada de sua vida. Fosse o que fosse que o destino lhe tinha reservado adiante, ele tinha aquele momento.

 

E aquele momento era melhor do que ele jamais poderia ter imaginado.

**THE END**


End file.
